


Melting of Mikaze Ai

by jingucchislippers



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dominant Camus, Double Anal Penetration, Edgeplay, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Name-Calling, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Switch Ren, Texting, Touch-Starved, Violence, Virgin Hacker Ai, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ai is a bored hacker who watches two cam boys, Tricky Heart and Majestic Spade, to pass the time when he's committing digital crimes. He's been perfectly happy with remaining in the shadows as he funds their lives with his illicit funds, but a single message brings him into the light.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren, Camus/Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai, Camus/Mikaze Ai, Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Comments: 61
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags as there will be sensitive subjects in later chapters and I will warn beforehand. I won't be going into graphic detail about them, but there are implications. I will also be using an OC as a villain.
> 
> I'll be updating 1 chapter every 2 weeks.
> 
> Special thanks to Gari for enabling me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the result of me fully indulging in my favorite fic tropes that involve  
> -an obscenely rich sugar daddy who is also a touch starved virgin  
> -slutty cam boys  
> -ai hacking things and being a badass
> 
> this gonna be a long one and I hope you guys will enjoy it! there's a fair bit of exposition in this ch since it's a hacker AU, but I promise there's a load of smut alongside it so u don't get bored reading it lolol

_Anubis >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Anubis: either of u free?

Osiris: for what

Anubis: game acc hack, they want it done by monday

I have plans tho

Osiris: pass

Nocturnal: I’ll take it.

Anubis: kk forwarding the email 

Should b ez ez for u noct

Osiris: idk why we still do these

Anubis: sry not every job handed to us involves breaching the security of an international bank 🙄

Osiris: they should be 😒

Anubis: lolol 

Should I open up dia lvl reqs again?

Osiris: should have done it a month ago

Anubis: 😠

You make the post then

Osiris: you’re the boss

Anubis: no I’m not

You’re just too socially incompetent to talk to our clients 

Osiris: 🖕

Anubis: my date is almost here 😘

Get on it Siri!!!

Osiris: ugh

Ai pulled out his earbuds and slipped his phone into his pocket as he went to step out of the elevator that stopped on his floor. He walked past his apartment door to knock on the one located at the very end of the empty corridor. He didn’t need to wait too long for his neighbor to answer as he’d texted the man once his flight landed earlier. 

“Have a good trip?” Ranmaru asked as he’d opened up the door with an overfed, fluffy white and grey tabby cat in his arms. Hime-sama’s bright green eyes blinked back at Ai and she let out a small meow as he reached out to scoop her up.

“It was pretty boring,” Ai answered as he planted a quick kiss on Hime-sama’s head, “thanks again for watching her.”

“Anytime,” Ranmaru nodded and Ai left back towards his apartment door. Oftentimes Ai would stay and chat with his somewhat reclusive neighbor, but he had a pile of data to sift through and a certain stream he wanted to watch with no nagging distractions.

He set the feline on the carpeted ground after spending a solid five minutes cuddling with her and she lumbered off down the short hallway into his bedroom. Ai trailed after her with his phone in hand as he was opening up the email that Anubis sent him. Neither of them knew each other’s real identities after working for nearly three years together and Ai was more than happy to keep it that way.

From: [ hagof24393@smlmail.net ](mailto:hagof24393@smlmail.net)

To: usparkd@gira.com

Subject: [GOLD TIER] Game Acc. 

Body: I need you to get into their accounts and delete everything they have by Monday. I’ve sent half of the payment and attached all the info I could gather. 

Ai set his phone on the desk and pulled his bag off to put on top of his bed, then went to unzip his hoodie. He’d spent the last four days essentially stalking a target in Seoul and there was so much information that he needed to properly sort out, file, and deliver to his paying client by the end of the week.

This was all made significantly easier by his built-in programming, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t find the mental paperwork a drag to do. Being out in the field like a predator eyeing his prey was always infinitely more exciting than parsing through all the data afterwards, but this time around he did have motivation to get it done now as opposed to procrastinating through video games, anime, and shitposting.

Once he was down to his shirt and boxers, he went over to plop down at his desk chair where he had a four monitor setup with a large cat tree in the corner. Hime-sama had jumped up to the uppermost perch and was loafed out with her eyes closed.

Ai turned on the tower beneath the desk and took hold of the black usb cord rest on the floor beside it. He brought the cord around to the nape of his neck as the small panel covering the port slid away and he plugged it in on the first try. 

Ai had transferred the data from his laptop into his body's internal hard drive the night before returning to Tokyo and now he would be moving it onto his home server. This was primarily done for cautionary and backup reasons in the event his laptop would get stolen or malfunction.

The only people who knew he was a nearly indestructible android were the top brass at the company he’d worked for. The chances of anyone having the skills, along with the time needed, to hack into his internal network were rather infinitesimal. 

Fortunately he did his work well enough to fly under the radar and only ran into direct trouble once, but that was easily handled with a swiftly broken neck and a phone call for someone to clean it up.

Ai hoped he wouldn’t have to ever go that far again.

As windows finished loading, he was greeted by the comforting sight of four different wallpapers displaying two of his all time favorite Shining Cams streamers. He never brought anything personal with him on his missions to lessen risk of being identified, but that also meant depriving himself of Tricky Heart and Majestic Spade.

Anubis had sent him a link to Tricky Heart last year because they had a thing for trawling through Shining Cams when they were bored out of their mind and Ai hadn’t taken interest in any of them, except this particular man.

Heart was absolutely shameless about what he did for a living and that confident, seductive personality paired with his gorgeous face and nerdy pandering grabbed Ai by his balls and wallet.

His interest in sex only went as far in getting the basics down just in case, otherwise he was never quite sure why the professor bothered implenting sexual behaviors within him when he couldn’t procreate. 

Everything clicked into place the moment he watched Heart’s stream for the first time. The red head was roleplaying as a healslut elf (with pointy ears and skimpy ‘armor’ included) and his top donors in the chat were telling him what to do. Ai found the concept weird, yet extremely fascinating and learned just what triggered his sexual functions to operate.

It didn’t take long, maybe a month, before Ai was subscribed to Heart’s stream and paying for one of the top tiers on his patron. Ai didn’t have much use for his cash other than spending it on games and spoiling Hime-sama, so this didn’t make too much of a dent in his account.

The two wallpapers on his monitors were a little out of season now, but he wasn’t sure if he’d ever tire of Tricky Heart dressed up as a lewd reindeer. The first picture had him posing by the christmas tree with his lanky, tanned body on full display. There were candy cane coloured knee high stockings hugging his slender legs, a bright red collar with a little bell adorning his neck, and reindeer antlers sitting atop his wavy hair.

The second photo was a close up shot of him licking a veiny, flesh coloured dildo with Ai’s username written on the shaft. Those beautiful blue eyes were staring back at the camera as his glossy lips were on the verge of taking the toy between them.

Ai would forever cherish the video that Heart had sent to accompany the photoset he’d bought.

Tricky Heart brought Ai’s attention to Majestic Spade this spring when he retweeted the other streamer and they got into a short conversation underneath it. This was the first time Ai had seen them interact and people in their little community treated this like a _huge_ deal, so much so that Ai went to ask Anubis why people were freaking out.

Ai didn’t give a shit about anyone else on this website, so he had no idea who else was popular and rarely watched the collaboration streams Heart would do. Anubis then proceeded to explain that Tricky Heart and Majestic Spade were ranked in the top five of all streamers on Shining Cams.

Spade had joined shortly after the new year and his popularity shot off like a rocket because of his mysterious air and commanding, domineering presence. He would bring random subs onto his stream and play with them as his chat suggested various things. 

No one had ever seen his face, nor much of his skin as he always wore a stark black tailored suit with a power blue tie and his choice of facial masks. Spade had also never fucked anyone on stream, he’d always use toys or his fingers to bring his subs to climax after a rough session.

People did figure out that he must’ve been german from his slight accent and blond hair, but otherwise there was nothing else on the man. Ai felt like he could dig up something on him if he cared enough to, but he hadn’t done that with Heart as he respected his privacy and didn’t really feel the need to find out about his personal life.

Ai gave one of Spade’s streams a shot one morning and he was rather entranced by how much control Spade could hold over someone else. His subs never dared to disobey him and even begged to be whipped, spanked, or teased to the brink. 

Heart was well known for hooking up with various streamers and people were dying to see these two on screen together, so it made sense as to why they lost their shit when the two spoke to each other on twitter. 

It only took a couple weeks for Ai to subscribe to Majestic Spade for access into his backlog of streams and soon he was a top donator because the dom always put on a good show for the thousands who would tune in every Friday night. 

Spade would be streaming at midnight this evening and that was the single flag that people needed to get overly excited about the potential of the two popular streamers getting together.

And Ai was admittedly falling for the hype. 

Majestic Spade only streamed when it was midnight in Germany, which was eight am in Japan, but now he’s suddenly changed his usual schedule to stream when it’s midnight here?

There was no other logical explanation.

Ai opened up a folder and drug it over to the third monitor in line on his desk that had a photo of Spade’s gloved hands holding a large wooden paddle over his mouth. The upper half of his face was covered by a power blue, bedazzled masquerade mask that matched his eyes.

The paddle had Ai’s username handwritten on it with a little heart at the end. 

The fourth monitor had Spade sitting on a throne with one leg resting on his knee and a black bullwhip cradled in his gloved fingers. This was the only time anyone got skinship out of the man as his black button down was unbuttoned to reveal his pale, toned chest underneath.

Spade wore the same type of mask in this picture and didn’t cover his mouth this time, letting the viewer be blessed by that ever so slight smirk on the corner of his lips. Or Ai swore it was a smirk after staring for hours at this majestic photo.

_Initiating Data Transfer into ‘M.S.D’ Folder... 16% completed_

This current client ordered the full package for this specific job, so Ai had to do the job of separating audio, video, image, and text files into their respective folders as they transferred from himself onto his computer hard drive. He then needed to filter out what was useful, useless, and as dubbed by his friends, exotic. 

Exotics were typically items that could be auctioned off to interested parties that either ranged from credit card numbers to lewd photos to government secrets and etcetera. ‘Exotic’ itself came from one of the shooters they’d casually played together and that was the second highest rarity item tier available in that game. Legendary was first and tended to be reserved for pieces of information that they knew could sell for hundreds of millions of yen.

While waiting on the data transfer to finish up, he opened up another program that he created and tuned just for these small time hack jobs. Ai could technically run the program within himself, but he found that having a proper visual made things much easier.

He opened up the email in the desktop browser and plugged in the information given into the program that he named Bloodhound simply because it’s primary function was to scrape the internet for the person related to this information. 

The secondary function involved brute forcing its way into the person’s accounts and presenting Ai with its findings. This took months of fine tuning to achieve without getting locked out or detected by the owner. 

Lucky for Ai, most humans were morons who used the same few passwords for most everything.

_Nocturnal >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Nocturnal: @Osiris can you trace who sent this req?

Osiris: k

Anubis: ??????

Why do you listen to him with no fuss? 😡😡😡

Osiris: because I respect him 🙄

Anubis: omg.

Nocturnal: Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?

Anubis: I can date and type at the same time!!!

Plus I forgot to silence the notifs here lol 

SIRI DID U MAKE THE POST YET

Osiris: IM FUCKING ON IT.

Anubis: THANKS.

GONNA GO BACK TO TALKING TO THIS RLY CUTE BOY NOW.

DON’T TELL HIM I CALLED HIM THAT THO.

There were still ten hours before the stream would start and fortunately Ai had plenty to keep him occupied until then.

~

_[IMG ATTACHED]_

_Soon... 🧡 -_ **_@MajesticSpade_ **

_Posted 10 seconds ago to Twitter_

“Holy shit,” Ai blurted out as he did not expect his twitter feed to update with _that_ picture of Tricky Heart just an hour before the stream was scheduled to start. His blue eyes were lidded as there was a gag stuffed between his lips and an orange collar fit snug around his neck with ‘Tricky Bitch’ on the golden dog tag.

What was presumably Majestic Spade’s hand was fisting into Heart’s hair and with how flush the man was, Ai immediately wondered if this was taken earlier. Just how long had Spade been in Japan? He wasn’t a big social media user like Heart and his streams were always consistently on time, so perhaps he traveled to the country this week?

Ai couldn’t say he was too overly concerned with those questions at the moment as he opened up discord and went over to the fan made Shining Cams server. It had spawned from the subreddit and Ai only joined because some weirdo was claiming to be him.

The price one has to pay for being a top donator who rarely interacts with anyone else, even the streamer. He sent in requests from time to time and included short messages of encouragement in his donation messages, but never went further.

In his line of work he couldn’t afford the risk of getting attached to someone else, no matter who it may be. 

Before Ai could get too swept up in the excitement of the streamers fellow fans, he checked Bloodhound to see that the program had gained access into the targets account a couple hours ago. He’d been too busy sifting through a batch of tapped conversations and surveillance footage to notice, but it seemed as if the target hadn’t caught on quite yet.

As he opened up an emulator, he simultaneously checked to see that Osiris had sent him details on the client who paid for this hack. Ai didn’t typically care to trace back requests, but it was a bit odd that they’d ask for everything on this target’s accounts to be deleted.

Any company worth their salt would be able to restore their lost characters, items, cards, and whatever else as long as they reported it fast enough, but even then having your hard work wiped out like that was terrifying and could crush someone.

Ai’s morals were admittedly incredibly sketchy at times, yet as a gamer he couldn’t simply carry this one out without some prior research. Using the information that Osiris sent, he entered it into Bloodhound and went off to skim through the targets accounts to gauge the potential damage that could be done.

In the meantime he wondered about what Majestic Spade and Tricky Heart’s stream would be like. Heart’s streams were never too kinky, compared to what Spade regularly did, and that made Ai ponder on if Heart liked to be dominated. He did seem to get off especially hard on being told what to do and loved to fuck himself with the wide variety of toys he owned.

It almost made Ai wish he bothered to watch the collaboration streams Heart did, if only to see just how Heart liked being treated by someone else. Did he want someone to exert their control and power over him like Spade or was he more of a fan of being soft and gentle?

Well, if he was doing anything with Spade that second part was definitely out, but whenever Ai pictured himself with Heart it always leaned towards something romantic and sensual, not so much rough, jackhammer him into the floor sex.

Ah, but perhaps Ai’s lack of experience coloured his desires. 

He could fantasize all day about all the ways he wanted to take Heart, but if by the slim chance they were ever in that situation together? Ai was one hundred percent sure he would error out on the spot because he had absolutely no idea how to touch a human, nonetheless engage in something as physically demanding as intercourse.

There were so many factors to consider that extended beyond the carnal act of sex and Ai could barely understand the complex web of human emotions already. It was much easier to simply observe and show his appreciation through large amounts of dirty yen.

_One new notification!_

_Shining☆Cams! -_ **_♠_ ** **_Majestic Spade_ ** _♠_ _has started streaming!_ _[Click Here to Watch]_

_Nocturnal >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Nocturnal: idk if either of you are still up, but dumped a new batch into exo folder

Spade’s on so don’t bother me

Anubis: wOW HERE I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT MY DATE

Nocturnal: later

Anubis: ;~;

@Osiris did u just put up the post two minutes ago........

Osiris: no

Anubis: I can see the timestamp

Osiris: I got distracted by my dramas

Anubis: 😑

Oh

You actually put effort into this one, I’m proud of u :)))

Osiris: w/e

Guess you didn’t get laid since you’re here

Anubis: excuse me I did!!!

I’m in his bed rn!!!

Want to see him 

Osiris: not really

Anubis: I wasn’t going to show you anyway!! 😤

Not until Noct gets back from dumping his bank acc on Spade

Nocturnal: Both of you go to sleep.

The stream was starting a half hour before scheduled time, but Ai wasn’t going to complain about it as he finally had a chance to break away from work to watch whatever Majestic Spade and Tricky Heart had in store for the evening.

Both the discord and stream chats were going wild with people as eager as himself and the number of viewers climbed into the thousands within minutes as the stream only displayed Spade’s logo.

The moment Spade’s camera came on, the chat was filled with everyone greeting him and smaller donations were already pouring in. Ai sent in his own sizable donation with a message exclaiming how happy he was to watch them together. 

Spade adjusted the camera from pointing at a nearby wall to reveal... his instantly recognizable basement dungeon where Heart was sitting naked on a table. 

That same orange collar was around his neck and a short chain leash was clipped to a hook on the wall. His wrists were bound by cuffs that were connected to the collar by another short chain while a leg spreader bar was attached around his ankles.

He also had a pair of floppy dog ears on his head and rose from the table to briefly show off the tail plug in his ass. Naturally it was orange and fluffy as heck.

Ai’s mind was spinning as he was completely wrong about Spade being in Japan, instead Heart flew over to him, but nevermind those details... Heart looked so fucking sexy on display like this and Ai could already feel his arousal rising.

Spade was in his usual get up, although he substituted the black button down for a black tank top that exposed his bare, muscular arms and an orange masquerade mask with a single blue feather. 

_“I’d like to introduce you all to the newest pet in my collection,” Spade said as he ran a gloved finger underneath Heart’s chin, “I’ve named him Tricky Bitch because he’s rather prone to misbehaving due to his utter lack of training, but we’ll be taming this slut tonight, isn’t that right?”_

_“I’d like to see you try,” Heart replied with a sly grin, “you aren’t going to break me.”_

_Spade turned his gaze to the camera as his hand left Heart’s chin, “do you guys want to know what I walked in on this whore doing last night? He was so hungry and impatient for cock that he invited some random guy over and got fucked by him in my bed.”_

_“Only because you won’t give me want I want,” Heart responded, “in fact-”_

_A loud smack resounded in the room as Spade’s hand met Heart’s cheek, “you’re so desperate to get fucked that you never know when to shut the fuck up. I was going to gag you for your own good, but I’ll let them decide if I should or not.”_

One of the mods of the stream chat was quick to whip up a link to a poll that allowed voting for three minutes and while Ai would’ve loved to see more of Heart talking back, the picture flashed back in his head and he needed to see that in action. 

Seventy-six percent of the chat agreed as well after the time limit ran out and soon Spade was securing the gag in Heart’s mouth. He then directed Heart to lay down on his front with his ass raised in the air, giving the camera a perfect view of his backside and tail plug inserted within him.

_Once the camera was properly readjusted on Heart, Spade reached for something to the side and held up two objects, “shall we start with the paddle or whip? Top donor gets to choose just how many times we’ll hit him.”_

Ai restrained himself from donating for now, but he did not restrain his hand from slipping his boxers as his other went to click the poll to vote on the paddle. Spade took the time to read a few donor messages as people voted and Ai perked up as he heard his own being read. 

He didn’t expect that as there’d been dozens of others sent in and Spade wasn’t the type to read through all of them like Heart often would.

_“I’ve been stuck working all week and the only thing keeping me going is getting to see you guys, I’m so excited to see you play with Heart!” A small hint of a smile was on Spade’s lips as he finished reading the message, “Thank you, Mikaturnal, I’m definitely thrilled that you’re here to watch us and I hope you’ll enjoy the show.”_

Ai fingers squeezed at his cock as Spade uttered his name, he’d never, ever get tired of that. Part of him wondered if he should ask for a custom video, like he did with Heart, except Spade didn’t seem to offer any extra services like that. 

And he didn’t want to bother Spade by DMing him either, so he’d take his small victories where he could.

_“A near tie, but seems like the whip wins by five points,” Spade said as he tossed the paddle off screen, “and the top donor was Mew Four-Twenty with thirty strikes, fifteen on each cheek to make sure that greedy bitch doesn’t fuck someone else. We’ll see if he learns after this.”_

_Spade ran the whip up Heart’s inner thigh and earned a short muffled moan from the bound man, “this is the only way to handle a slut like you, someone so fucking desperate to have any cock inside of them. I have all the time in the world to train you so you’ll only crave mine.”_

_Heart let out another moan as Spade raised his arm, but he couldn’t tell when the other man would strike as he was forced to look ahead due to how short the chain on the leash was._

The crack of the whip against Heart’s cheek sent a delicious shiver through Ai and he proceeded to slowly stroke himself as Spade counted out the strikes out loud. His sole focus was on seeing that smooth tanned ass become redder with each hit from the whip.

Ai wasn’t sure as to what position he’d prefer to be in as the thought of either of them were incredibly appealing to him, but at this very moment he would have loved to be the one wielding the whip.

Who knew watching this mouthy slut finally get put in his place would be so hot?

_“And that’s thirty,” Spade set the whip aside and gave Heart’s ass a soft pat as he looked over at the camera, “do you guys think that was enough or does he deserve a second round of punishment?”_

_There didn’t need to be a poll for that as the chat instantly lit up with a unanimous request for a second round. Spade grabbed something else off the screen once more and held up two large dildos. One was modeled to be a blue tentacle while the other appeared to be a misplaced unicorn horn._

_“Tentacle or unicorn?” Spade asked, “top donor gets to control the speed of the bullet vbirator I’ll strap to his dick.”_

Ai withheld from reaching his climax as he’d learned early on that he liked edging himself and pondered about donating for this, but if he did he wouldn’t be able to request something else later on. 

Both streamers had this rule so that one person wouldn’t be directing them through the whole stream and Ai couldn’t say that he minded it, he usually saved his biggest donation for the end anyway.

Spade had been rearranging Heart’s position in the meantime, making him face forward for the stream with his long, slender legs spread as he was leaning back against the wall. He briefly muted the audio as he was checking in on the other man and Heart was just eagerly nodding along like an excited puppy.

The ears just made it look even cuter.

_“Tentacle wins, as expected,” Spade said after turning to check out the poll results, “and the top donor this time was Spade’s Footstool. Do be a good footstool and spare no mercy for this disobedient dog.”_

_Spade then retrieved a small, blue bullet vibrator to place on the underside of Heart’s cock at the tip and attached it there with a piece of scotch tape. Ai wasn’t exactly sure about how the tech worked, but one could remotely control the vibrator with the app that it came with._

_“One moment, we need a better view,” Spade said before the feed briefly cut to his logo, then returned to a much closer, side view of Heart. Spade’s gloved and lubed fingers were pressing into his hole that’d been loosened by the plug._

Ai’s own fingers were working his length as Spade was quick to introduce the toy to Heart’s slick hole. Heart let out a groan as the other man pushed it in with one smooth thrust, then slowly drug it out just to shove it back in seconds later.

Ai had to wonder what that toy would feel like inside him... he didn’t fuck himself too often and definitely didn’t own anything like that. Heck he didn’t know that such creative dildos existed until a fan gifted Tricky Heart with a dragon dildo and he used it on stream.

Ai felt another heat of surge through him as the camera panned up to Heart’s flushed face. His head was tilted back against the wall with his eyes closed as another muffled moan slipped out from behind the gag. Damn, now Ai _wanted_ to hear him screaming Spade’s name.

_“You’re enjoying yourself too much,” Spade said as he pressed the toy deep into Heart’s hungry hole, “Footstool, turn the vibration up to its maximum level now.”_

_There was a slight delay before anything happened, but soon Heart’s eyes were shocked open and his back arc’d off of the wall as the gag muffled a groan. Spade continued using the tentacle to fuck into the bound man as his body began to thrash from the double simulation._

_He couldn’t move around much though as his overall movement was restricted by the short leash clipped onto his collar and Spade’s free hand holding his hip in place. Just as it seemed like he was going to cum, Spade pulled out the toy entirely and Heart thrusted uselessly into the air as it seemed the vibrations died down as well._

It was a different story for Ai as the sight of Heart being so overwhelmed pushed him to release all over his hand, with some landing on his shirt. He plucked a tissue from a strategically placed kleenex box and wiped his hand off as Spade resumed fucking Heart with the toy again.

Heart definitely wasn’t allowed to enjoy this remainder of the punishment as Spade brought him to the edge multiple times over the next half hour. Ai was loving the show as he was hard again within a few moments and watching this easy slut get tortured like this was seriously getting him going, but this also meant that Ai’s own orgasm was being delayed.

And part of him wanted to come when Heart did, so he used the hand that wasn’t currently on his cock to type out a message before mashing a few numbers to send in a donation.

_Spade was alerted to the sound of a high dollar donation and turned to give his attention to the monitor as Heart slumped against the wall._

_“Ah... Mikaturnal wants me to let him come,” Spade said, “and just how would you like this horny bitch to come?”_

_The chat erupted with suggestions as Spade waited on Mikaturnal’s response._

_“Make sure he’s learned his lesson first,” Spade read outloud, “and we’ll see where to go from there. Sounds like a plan, Mika.”_

_Spade went back to the table and went to remove the gag from Heart’s mouth, “did you hear that?”_

_“Mmm...” Heart nodded, “I promise I’ll never fuck anyone else, never even look at anyone else if you just let me cum. I only want your cock now, Spade, please.”_

_“How do I know you aren’t just telling me what I want to hear so you’ll get what you want?” Spade responded as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_“I’m begging you, please, I’ll do anything,” Heart was nearly pleading, “I don’t even need to cum, I just want you somewhere inside me... my mouth, my ass, use me however you want I don’t fucking care.”_

_“How does that sound, Mika, is he convincing enough?” Spade said as he glanced back towards the monitor. It took a few more seconds for a response to come through, but Spade couldn’t hold back the smile on his lips as he read it._

_“Suck him off, fuck him, do something plz I’m dying here.”_

Ai barely had time to properly react to the fact that _the_ Majestic Spade called him Mika as he was taken in by the sight of Tricky Heart now bending over the table with the short leash keeping his head upwards.

Spade readjusted the camera position once more to give his viewers a side view and made quite the show of unbuckling his belt, then zipping down his pants to pull out his thick, elusive cock. 

It was the first time in Spade’s history that he’d _ever_ shown off what he was packing and that was to be followed up quickly by his first fuck on stream. Spade dug his fingers into Heart’s hair as he shoved himself into the other man with a smooth thrust.

The satisfied moan that Heart let out went straight to Ai’s cock and he wasn’t sure if he could hold off much longer as Spade was fucking into Heart with reckless abandon. Heart was so lucky that Spade deemed him worthy enough to fuck, so many other subs begged endlessly for that dick with viewers throwing tons of cash at the stream in the hopes that Spade would wreck them.

But he never gave in.

_“Do you want to cum?” Spade asked as his fingers slid down Heart’s stomach and curled around the base of his leaking member while slowing his hips to near stop._

_“I do, please...” Heart responded as his hip thrusted weakly into Spade’s grip, “I’ll be good for you, Spade, I-”_

_“Then be a good little whore and cum for me, Heart,” Spade moved to stroke Heart as his hips accelerated once more. It didn’t take too long for Spade’s name to fall from Heart’s lips as he was finally allowed to climax onto the table._

_Spade didn’t ease up his thrusts as he drove harder into Heart whilst gripping onto his hip. He only let out a low groan while fully sheathed inside of that slick hole and rested his forehead between Heart’s shoulder blades for a brief moment._

Ai was plucking out yet another tissue as Spade was closing out the stream for the evening. He brought his cursor over to the donate button and sent in another donation to secure his spot at the top, accompanied by a message that thanked the both of them.

Ai was so ready to crawl into bed now, but he was reminded of that hack he was working on earlier as he glanced over at his third monitor. Since he didn’t have horny on the brain now, he knew exactly what he wanted to do about this client before flopping into bed.

~

_The following afternoon..._

_Anubis >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Anubis: [IMGS ATTACHED]

@Nocturnal do u see all the angy messages I woke up to from this dude

Nocturnal: my fingers slipped 🤷

Anubis: lololol 😂😂😂😂😂

What are ya gonna do w/ his accs?

Nocturnal: sell them

Osiris: wait

Is there anything good on them?

Nocturnal: I’ll send you the info

Idc what you do with them

Osiris: nice 👌

Anubis: btw I’m back home now

Who wants to hear about my date!!!

Osiris: don’t you have other friends for this

Nocturnal: go ahead 

Anubis: thank you NOCT 

Well first I picked him up from his apt and called him cute and he almost punched me

Osiris: >almost

Damn

Anubis: ya I kinda fucked that one up reaL QUICK BUT!!! I told him I had a season pass to a theme park and he forgave me! 🥰

We went on every single rollercoaster and ate so much junk food and omg it was FUCKING GREAT.

Nocturnal: aww, what an exciting first date 😊

Anubis: ikr??? Then he took me back to his place and well

😉

Nocturnal: I assume you’ll be seeing each other again?

Anubis: yes!! 

Sometime this week actually for lunch :D

Nocturnal: Awesome

I’m happy for you 😊

Anubis: I’ve never connected so well w/ someone aaaAAAA

_You have 3 new notifications!_

_Osiris has sent you_ **_(2)_ ** _messages!_

 _Shining☆Cams! -_ **_♠_ ** **_Majestic Spade_ ** _♠_ _has sent you a private message!_

_Osiris >>> Nocturnal _

Osiris: holy fuckign shit

I think I know who Anubis went out with

_♠_ _Majestic Spade_ _♠ >>> Mikaturnal _

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: Hello Mika, I was curious if you wanted to chat sometime. You’ve been especially gracious with your donations and I greatly appreciate them, but I’d like to do something more personal for you 💙

_~_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow who r anubis and osiris??? 
> 
> thank you for reading this monster of a chapter!! any kudos/comments are highly appreciated and fuel my existence 💖
> 
> fun facts:  
> -i didnt know what onlyfans was til I wrote like 3 chapters of this  
> -hime-sama is named after a cat I had (rip)  
> -I finally got my furry ren thx to nutsyo bday. will furry ai come?? probably not.  
> -this was meant to be a one shot abt camus teaching ai how to fuck ren and it exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the hits, kudos, comments, and subs 💕 early(ish) update to celebrate the end of Ren's hell event & the return of ads!
> 
> this is probably the shortest chapter in this whole fic and you'll get to see the duality of my favorite robot ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Ai stared down at his phone in disbelief at the messages that were sent within seconds of each other. He was still fairly drowsy in that his body was running on low power, charge mode and his facilities weren’t quite up to snuff yet.

Osiris rarely sent him private messages that weren’t work related, everything they talked about was in their group chat and aside from their personal identities being kept hidden, it seemed neither of his friends held any reservations about any other topic.

Ai had only shared one private correspondence with Majestic Spade and that was to send in his request for a photoset that donned his monitors. Plenty of other spam messages mucked up Ai’s Shining Cams inbox, but this was the first message to make him let out a noise of surprise.

Hime-sama lifted her head from the pillow beside Ai and glanced up at him in what was likely mild annoyance before yawning. Ai patted her head and apologized for waking her up, she seemed to forgive him with her soft purring and rolled to her side for belly rubs.

Once the initial shock wore off, Ai tapped back into the text thread with Osiris first as this was much more pressing at the moment.

_Nocturnal >>> Osiris _

Nocturnal: Are you sure about that?

Osiris: like 99%???

I’m in a group chat w/ some normie friends from hs and ngl I barely attention to it on most days 

But I do know that two of them are literally the most obnoxious fucking flirts esp since one of them dumped their shitty ex a few months back

They both went out to the theme park w/ some of their other friends yesterday and its either a crazy fucking coincidence 

Or I’ve known Anubis since fucking freshman yr??????

Do you think he knows who I am????? 

Omg what if he’s got shit on me to fuck me over if we get caught

Or he’s waiting on me to fuck up somehow

I’m not going to be the only fucker going down if that happens

Nocturnal: Osiris, please stop typing.

Take ten minutes to calm down and see if there is any indication that he knows your ID.

No more, no less, alright?

Osiris: .........k

“One crisis temporarily averted,” Ai murmured as he opened up the Shining Cam’s app and tapped the inbox button. He had absolutely no idea what he wanted to reply with and hoped that since it was still fairly early in Germany, maybe Spade would’ve gone back to sleep or... something.

_Mikaturnal >>> _ _♠_ _Majestic Spade_ _♠_

Mikaturnal: ah no you don’t have to worry about doing anything for me ;;;; I’m perfectly happy just watching you 💖 (*/▽＼*)

Ai _then_ switched back to their group chat and was relieved Anubis was doing just fine blabbering on about his date. There were a few details he mentioned that could’ve matched up with that Osiris said, but Ai needed to keep a clear head as the other man clearly wasn’t handling this well.

Just as he was going to type in a reply, another notification flashed across the top of his phone.

_♠ Majestic Spade ♠ >>> Mikaturnal _

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: That’s actually what I had in mind, I’ll give you a free private show and you can ask me to do whatever comes to mind. I’ll be at your command for as long as you wish, Mika.

I’ll even show you my face 💙

“Oh my god,” Ai blurted out loud as he read over the message multiple times before he even thought to reply. Everyone wanted to see who was behind that mask and Ai definitely wasn’t left out of that crowd. Would Ai be the first viewer to lay eyes on his face? 

_Mikaturnal >>> _ _♠_ _Majestic Spade_ _♠_

Mikaturnal: aren’t you supposed to be the one commanding? 👀

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: Do you want me to?

Is that why you spend so much money on me, hoping that I’ll finally select you to be a pet?

Mikaturnal: I

Uh

I’m not really sure ;;;;; I’ve never done anything like this (ノдヽ)

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: That’s fine, we’ll only do things you’re comfortable with :)

And you don’t need to decide now, give it time if you need as the offer will still be here.

Mikaturnal: (*＾▽＾)

Ai let the phone drop down to his lap as he held his head in his hands and squealed, is this how it feels to be acknowledged by one of the men who own all the rights to your wallet?

Is this how Anubis feels right now about his successful date? No... no he’s probably even happier because they got to spend the day together then... had intercourse. Is there a chance in any world that Spade would...

_Osiris >>> Nocturnal _

Osiris: ok it’s not 10 mins yet but I’m calm now

And I’m pretty sure he has no idea who I am... or if he does he’s playing it rly cool

We aren’t ‘friends’ since we only talk irl w/ our mutual friends and I’m 0% active in that chat

And even if he did know, I don’t think he’s the type to rat me out...

He’s kind of a happy idiot to be honest

No change from his online persona 🤔

Nocturnal: Alright, now what do you want to do?

Osiris: idk lol

I don’t see him that often bc I turn down every invite and only rly go outside to restock on food

Or if my annoying senpais drag me out

Nocturnal: mmm

Well, from my perspective, nothing has changed.

And we can keep it that way 

Osiris: I guess...

Idk feels kinda weird though??

Nocturnal: Do you want to tell him then?

Osiris: Idk if that’s a good idea ldfgjkld

Nocturnal: if you do then I’ll be there with you

Osiris: as in you’ll reveal yourself too...?

Nocturnal: May as well.

But let’s think on it for a bit, don’t want to jump into anything now.

Osiris: right...

I’m going to take a walk I need to get out of the house omg

Nocturnal: 👌

Ai let out a heavy sigh as he went back to the chat with Spade, he knew there was a chance of this day coming eventually and it’s better that they find a way to do it on their own terms instead of the alternate.

They were in this together and it’d be unfair if Ai didn’t show his own cards as well.

  
  


Mikaturnal >>> ♠ Majestic Spade ♠

Mikaturnal: I’d definitely like a private show (*＾▽＾)

What time would be good for you?

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: Whatever fits you.

Mikaturnal: I’m pretty busy all next week with work... but how about on Saturday?

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: Already yours 💙

Mikaturnal: o(≧∇≦o)

~

By the time Saturday had rolled around Ai was nearly dead on his feet from work and feared that he’d have to cancel on Spade, but he managed to get everything packaged and delivered to his client in a timely manner yesterday afternoon.

He then had to spend the evening helping Anubis and Osiris move their stockpile of exotics in a flash auction of sorts. They only sold them once a month on a random day to prevent authorities from closing in on them and sent out notifications to only a few trusted partners who were then allowed to invite who they wanted to the auction.

This usually tended to be an all night affair that seeped into the early hours of the morning and with only three people handling hundreds of requests, well it could get a bit overwhelming.

Fortunately this operation went smoothly as Anubis acted as their auctioneer while Ai and Osiris handled the backend. It was a little after nine am when their inventory was completely cleaned out and they had hundreds of thousands of dollars to split between them. 

Ai didn’t care much for the money, so he let the other two have his share as he left his desk to go clean up his disastrous room, as well as the rest of his apartment. The only people who came over from time to time were Ranmaru and the professor would randomly drop by when he wanted to check in on his creation.

Ai decided earlier in the week that if Majestic Spade was willing to show him his face, then he wanted to do the same. He wasn’t too worried about his own appearance as the professor sculpted him to follow the social conventions of attractiveness, looking cute and innocent in particular, but he couldn’t have Spade thinking that he lived in a pigsty.

He spent the rest of the morning cleaning up as he let his favorite music play in the background. Ai couldn’t really recall when he’d been in this much of a good mood, if ever. His day job rarely let him directly interact with people and he generally kept to himself if only out of necessity to keep anyone from finding who or what he was.

Would the professor approve of what he had planned tonight? Probably not, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him and his excitement was on the verge of overflowing as the hours passed.

Another potential future meeting that was also on his mind was with Anubis and Osiris. Osiris had calmed down considerably and told Ai that he’d be doing his own recon to make one hundred percent sure that Anubis was who he thought he was. 

Ai was honest when he said he’d be willing to reveal himself to them because he felt he could trust them after the years of work they’d done together and the longer the thought lingered on his mind, the more he really wanted to see them.

Again, would the professor approve of this given all the latent risk attached? Nope, but maybe he should’ve kept Ai in his lab in that case. He granted Ai his ‘freedom’ because he was well behaved and excelled at his work, plus he had other prototypes to develop and work on.

There were still a few hours remaining until Spade called him and with his internal programming pressing at him to perform an extended maintenance (his last one being three months ago), he took the chance to slip into bed and let the program run as he remotely connected to the professor’s servers.

~

_Osiris >>> Nocturnal _

Osiris: help me

I’m getting dragged to the club tonight Anubis and his friends

Plz 😰

Oh god

Nocturnal: ah, I just woke up

Ganba Siri 🤭

Osiris: my first mistake was talking to him in the library

I should have ran the opposite way

Now he wont lEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE

Nocturnal: Are you already at the club?

Osiris: no, still have a couple hrs

Nocturnal: You can always think up an excuse then.

Osiris: I can’t

My senpai told me he’s happy that I’m trying to be more social

😑

Nocturnal: And? If you don’t want to go, then don’t.

Osiris: it’s not that easy

I’ve never seen senpai smile at me like that and I can’t just flake out after that.

Nocturnal: do you like this senpai 🤔

Osiris: no!!!

Probably not.

I don’t know?

I’m going to have another fucking crisis in under a week.

_You have 1 new notification!_

_Shining☆Cams! -_ **_♠_ ** **_Majestic Spade_ ** _♠_ _has sent you a private message!_

_Nocturnal >>> Osiris _

Nocturnal: Osiris, don’t let yourself get wound up again.

Your senpai will understand if you don’t want to go.

Osiris: ik but I don’t want to disappoint him

Or anyone else I guess...

Nocturnal: How about you stay for an hour, then go if you don’t like it?

Osiris: that sounds like a solid plan

Why didn’t I think of that

Nocturnal: because of your social anxiety?

Osiris: that was rhetorical but thanks 

I have to get ready.

Nocturnal: You can text me if you get overwhelmed.

Osiris: 👍

_♠_ _Majestic Spade_ _♠_ _ >>> Mikaturnal _

♠ Majestic Spade ♠ : Hey, I’m ready whenever you are~

Mikaturnal: it’s impossible for me to be ready for you |д･) 

♠ Majestic Spade ♠ : Enough lube makes anything possible 😉

Mikaturnal: omg 😳

Ai spent a few moments adjusting his new webcam that was clipped to the top of his second monitor and once he determined that his appearance and the lighting were good enough, he went over to the website. 

_Mikaturnal >>> ♠ Majestic Spade ♠ _

Mikaturnal: okay I’m ready o(≧∇≦o)

**_♠ Majestic Spade ♠_ ** _is inviting you to a private video chat! Accept? [_ **_Yes_ ** _/ No ]_

“Woah,” Ai blurted out as soon as he was met with Majestic Spade’s bare face on the screen. He assumed that Spade would be attractive, but he never expected that the dom would be _this_ gorgeous and what looked to be in his... bedroom? 

Ai was immediately drawn to those icy blue eyes that were usually obscured by a mask and the shapes of them gave away that one of his parents may have been partly of asian descent. His nose was perfectly narrow, lips thin, but definitely kissable, and his blond, wavy hair was down.

He was wearing a plain black button down with a few of the buttons loosened to show off his pale collarbones and part of his chest. Ai briefly wished that he could what was below the camera as he loved admiring Spade’s long legs.

“Hello to you too, Mikaturnal,” Majestic Spade’s deep voice spoke in flawless Japanese, immediately yanking Ai out of his speechless trance.

“You speak Japanese?” Ai blurted out once more as he’d only ever heard Spade speak English and some German, there was no obvious indication that he knew Ai’s native tongue.

“Mmm...” Spade smoothly nodded, “mother’s German, father’s Japanese, I practically grew up trilingual and _hated_ all of the lessons, but I supposed they’ve paid off.”

“Oh, I see,” Ai responded, his programming allowed him to translate nearly every known language, but he still required lessons himself to properly speak them. 

“And my assumption was correct on you either being Japanese or an... enthusiast,” Spade said with a small smirk on the corner of his lips, “you’re just as adorable as I hoped you’d be, even more so really.”

“Ah... thank you,” Ai quickly replied, “you’re very handsome yourself, beautiful... gorgeous... everything I ever imagined really. I’ve never seen someone so... pretty.”

“As have I you,” Spade said, “I almost regret not reaching out sooner to see your lovely face, but now I’ll be sure to take in all your beauty while we’re together like this.”

“I... ah, thank you,” Ai murmured, no one else’s compliments had _ever_ affected him this much. It was always nice when the professor praised him for a job well done, but... that feeling paled in comparison when Spade said literally anything to him.

“Did you have anything in mind that you’d like to do?” Spade said, “or would you like to keep talking? I’ll answer any questions you may have.”

“Any questions?” 

“Anything,” Spade responded with no falter in his tone, “I’m at your service, Mika.”

“Mmm...” Ai briefly glanced away as dozens of questions popped into his mind, several wanting to know exactly who Spade was and if this was work related, he would’ve snatched up the offer without a second thought.

“How... did you get into this line of... work?” Ai asked as he met Spade eyes once more, “do you actually enjoy doing this?”

“After my last relationship ended, I signed up to Raging Kinks because I was looking for a sub to play with,” Spade answered as he slightly leaned back in his chair, “I didn’t start charging until one of my subs was very insistent on paying me for making her lick my boots, in public.”

“One thing led to another and I started streaming with the subs I deemed worthy,” Spade continued, “as for your second question, I never expected to enjoy streaming so much, ignoring how much money I manage to pull in, of course.”

“Then did you quit whatever job you had before?” 

Spade shook his head, “I still have my day job, although it’s transformed into more of a hobby now. I don’t feel the need to quit and I have people who still depend on me.”

Ai thought of asking him what he did outside of streaming, but tucked that question away as he asked something else, “how much do you normally charge?”

“It all depends on my subs needs,” Spade said, “I’d say you’ve already paid me plenty, so anything is on the table when it comes to you.”

“Oh...” Ai nodded as he felt a warmth rise to his cheeks.

“But my starting rate is one thousand dollars, five hundred per kink and discounts for regulars,” Spade said, “if they expect me to travel to them, that’s also out of their pockets.”

“That’s definitely worth the cash,” Ai said, “how do you choose a sub to stream with...?”

“How well behaved they are, how desperately they beg to be humiliated in front of a live audience, how much they’ve paid me over the course of our sessions,” Spade said, “a few other factors, but it mostly depends on their willingness as I’d never force someone into it if they didn’t want.”

“Mmm...” Ai said as he could feel some of the nervous tension leave his shoulders as he slightly slumped in his chair, “then... is Tricky Heart the only one you’ve fucked?”

“There’s a couple others I couldn’t resist... but yes, I generally don’t fuck my subs,” Spade replied, “most of them just want to let go, to have someone else control them so they could forget about their real lives for a few hours. If they wanted sex, there’s plenty of other doms to see.”

“So interesting,” Ai replied as more questions began to spring up in his head, “so I guess... you wouldn’t ever date one then?”

“Does Mika want me as a boyfriend?” Spade answered with that same smirk on his lips.

“No!” Ai blurted out, “I mean... not like I wouldn’t want that I just... I’ve mentioned I’ve never done anything like this before. Dating a streamer isn’t exactly the normal way to go about this...”

“You’re very cute when you’re flustered,” Spade replied, “and while the way we met isn’t ‘normal’, I’d be willing to properly court you if you so wish, Mika.”

“How do you say stuff like that so easily?” Ai said as his blush grew deeper and his lips formed a small pout.

“Because I was being honest when I said I’d do anything you wanted,” Spade said, “if you want me to book the first flight to Japan then I’m there. I will be your doting boyfriend or I can subjectugate you to the end of my whip. Anything you ask for.”

Ai bit his lower lip at just how serious and hot Spade sounded right about now, how could anyone have the willpower to reject someone like him? 

“In fact...” Spade straightened himself somewhat in his chair, “I want to ask you just one thing... and that’s if you wanted to play with any of my subs with me. Pick any of them and I’ll make it happen.”

“That’s...” Ai began as Tricky Heart instantly popped into his mind, “I uh...”

“We don’t have to do it now or anytime soon, it’s just something I’ve been thinking about and seeing you now...” Spade’s tongue flickered out to lick at his lips, “it’s been a long time since I’ve dealt with a virgin, but I promise I’ll take care of you.”

“Really?” Ai replied, “I thought that’d be more an issue since I’m fairly inexperienced and... I mean, I’ve never even kissed someone else.”

Spade’s eyes slightly widened at the admission as he brought his hand up to cup his chin, “there’s no issue at all. I... may have to rethink some things, but you’ll be taking the lead in everything we do. I want you to be totally comfortable.”

“You’re very sweet for someone who paddles people for a living,” Ai said, causing a small, rare laugh to come from Spade, “I’ll... have to think on that... if that’s okay.”

“Of course, Mika,” Spade said, “I just wanted to get that out now before we moved onto anything else.”

“Mmm...” Ai nodded and brought his knees up to his chest, “...can we just... talk? I don’t really get the chance too often...”

“Yeah.”

...

...

...

It was well past midnight by the time Ai finally hung up on Spade. Their conversation didn’t touch much on sex, instead Ai was more curious about whys and how Spade did what he did. 

It also strayed a bit into his personal life as he learned that Spade was a former figure skater and transitioned into coaching a few years ago. Ai had never touched the rink and that launched into a dozen questions about the sport.

It definitely wasn’t how Ai imagined this video call playing out in his head, but his inquisitive nature won out and Spade was eager to answer anything Ai wanted to know. There really was nothing that Spade wouldn’t answer.

Of course when the call ended, Ai realized that he hadn’t touched his dick at all and mildly scolded himself for going so off topic. He had all the chance in the world to get Majestic Spade to do anything for him... and he drilled him with random questions.

  
  


_Mikaturnal >>> ♠ Majestic Spade ♠ _

Mikaturnal: thank you again (/^▽^)/ I had a really nice time!!

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: so did I 💙

When did you want to do this again?

Mikaturnal: I’m really only free on the weekends ( ≧Д≦)

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: That’s fine ^^

Mikaturnal: 🥰

Next Sat... same time?

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: It’s a date 💙

Mikaturnal: ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ

_Nocturnal >>> _ _↑☆Spark☆↓_

Nocturnal: You’ve both been quiet.

Anubis: hey hey hey~

Dunno where Siri’s been but I just got back home from the club

There was a fight!!!

Nocturnal: Oh?

Anubis: ya idk what exactly happened bc I was dancing but like

Apparently some creep tried to get @ one of my friends and our senpai DROPPED HIM TO THE FLOOR

IT WAS SO AWESOME

But then we got kicked out bc his friends got mad and everyone was fighting

Lololol

Nocturnal: Did you jump in?

Anubis: ofc, no one gets away with perving on my friends!!

Nocturnal: Good job.

Anubis: praise from noct uwaaaah

How’ve you been??

Wait

YUO HAD A DATE WITH SPADE RITE

Nocturnal: It wasn’t a... date.

Anubis: uh huh

Tell me tell me tell meeeeeeee

Nocturnal: We didn’t do anything lewd

Just talked.

Anubis: oh boring

But u saw his face right?

Nocturnal: mhm... he’s really pretty

Anubis: pics!!

Nocturnal: No.

Anubis: boo I tried

@Osiris WHERE R U MAN

I’m getting worried

):

Don’t let him see this

Nocturnal: I’m sure he’s fine.

Probably busy with one of his shows or whatever.

Anubis: I guess...

Well I’m wide awake rn, you wanna play smth?

Nocturnal: Sure.

Anubis: and tell me more about Spade~ 

~

_The following afternoon...._

_You have new notifications!_

_Osiris has sent you_ **_(3)_ ** _messages!_

 _Shining☆Cams! - Tricky ❤ Heart_ _has sent you a private message!_

_Osiris >>> Nocturnal _

Osiris: I survived the club

I also may have slept with my senpai after he punched someone that grabbed my ass

How do I blame Anubis for this?

_Tricky❤ Heart >>> Mikaturnal _

Tricky ❤ Heart: !!!! YOU LIVE IN JAPAN???????

SPADE SAID YOU DID

LETS MEET UP!!!

Okay you know looking back at those messages I seem really desperate but. I do want to meet the guy who's been paying for my tuition. 

And Spade said you’re really cute!!! 🥰

~

  
  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai would forget the entire purpose of this fic to question Camus about the intricacies of a quadruple salchow... but Ren is here to get things back on track, right?
> 
> I really enjoyed the setlist for SSL Ren~ Good music and good boobies. Terrible for my prisms and LP tho 😭I did get to add onto a [name train](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/336865353701392387/725719091754696794/Capture_2020-06-25-07-28-23.png) at the end however! 🥰


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day I'll start a chapter where Ai isn't waking up in bed ~~alone~~.

Once again Ai found himself staring down at his phone in mild disbelief as he awoke from his slumber. He’d rarely, if ever, felt this way about a single piece of news from his work, yet seeing what shenanigans his friends got into or Heart messaging him would cause him to temporarily short circuit. 

As with Majestic Spade, Ai did not interact with Tricky Heart for more than was necessary. He sent him encouraging donation messages, commented every once in a while on a patreon post, and sent in his requests when the chance came up. Otherwise, Ai kept an arms length from the streamer.

And now he was in his inbox wanting to meet in person because Spade told him that Ai lived in Japan, great. What else did Spade tell him about their conversation? Ai felt as if it were anyone else he would’ve been more annoyed because in his line of work, loose lips could be deadly and he tended to be careful with everything he said or wrote down.

But in this case seeing Heart act so excited to potentially meet him... 

Ai quickly tapped into the text thread with Osiris before that line of thought went any further.

_Nocturnal >>> Osiris _

Nocturnal: Did you want to have sex with them?

Osiris: I was kinda wasted tbh

And he was kind enough to tell me all the embarrassing things I said as I was trying to get his pants off

But I passed out midway (FUCKING KILL MEEEEEEE)

And we talked this morn

And uh...

Stuff happened

No regrets.

Mikaturnal: Ah

Congratulations on losing your virginity Siri 🎉🎉🎉

Osiris: WHY DID YOU ASSUME I WAS A VIRGIN??????

Nocturnal: A natural logical conclusion based on evidence.

Osiris: OH MY GOD DIE

Nocturnal: 🤭

Osiris: fyi I had a bf in hs!!!!

Nocturnal: I’m happy for you Siri

In your past, present, and future endeavours.

Osiris: ugh why do I even talk to you

Nocturnal: As Anu would say, because you secretly love me 💕

Osiris: you’re supposed to be the tolerable one.

Nocturnal: So what are you doing next?

Osiris: I dunno... we’re taking it slow I guess.

Nocturnal: 👍

By the way, say something in the GC before Anu files a missing persons report.

Osiris: oh right

_Mikaturnal >>> Tricky ❤ Heart _

Mikaturnal: yes I live in Sendai |ω・）

Tricky ❤ Heart: omg I’m in Tokyo!! o(^▽^)o

We don’t have to meet up btw I was just rly excited that we’re in the same country

And I’ve been super curious about who you are

But I didn’t want to message and annoy you 😰

Mikaturnal: you could never annoy me (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

If anything I didn’t want to pester you for anything... I’m happy just supporting you like this 

Tricky ❤ Heart: NOTHING YOU DO IS PESTERING ME WTF!!!

Omg we were both too shy to DM each other 

Mikaturnal: >TH

>Shy

>Does Not Compute

Tricky ❤ Heart: ok fine maybe you were shy and I was intimidated by the large amounts of cash you throw at me

Mikaturnal: I can stop if that makes you feel any better ( ◞･౪･)

Tricky ❤ Heart: excuse me I said nothing about that

However I humbly request to see just who the mysterious Mika is before you do 😋

Mikaturnal: Spade didn’t show you a pic?

Tricky ❤ Heart: ofc not

Asshole just taunted me about how adorable you are

By the way this convo? Didn’t happen.

Mikaturnal: Noted.

_One new ping from ↑☆Spark☆↓!_

_Anubis >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Anubis: @Nocturnal get a load of this

Siri says he got laid

HAHAAHAHAHAH

Nocturnal: Did he?

Anubis: doubt.jpg

Osiris: 🙄

Anubis: there is no way this asshole got anyone in his bed

Nocturnal: Anubis, don’t be a dick. 

No one questions your sexual conquests that you feel the need to brag about.

Osiris: mostly bc I just ignore his nonsensical bullshitting

Anubis: NONE OF THEM ARE LIES THO

Osiris: why would I lie about this???

Anubis: to make yourself look like less of a shut in loser?

_Osiris has left the chat._

Anubis: ???

Omg I wasn’t serious

I was just being a booli 😧

Nocturnal: Apologize to him, now.

Anubis: OMG

Ai clicked his tongue as he switched back to his conversation with Heart and pondered on how he should go about this. He had been following, watching, and supporting Heart essentially from the shadows for a year now and couldn’t fault the streamer for being curious.

The prospect of seeing Heart in person made him feel a mixture of things, mostly with excitement and anxiety bubbling up to the top. It was how he felt just before Spade called him and if that went well... maybe this would produce the same results?

Ai brought up the app menu to select the camera and tapped another icon to trigger the front camera. He had never actually taken a selfie, nonetheless for someone else, and thought back to the thousands, possibly millions, of photos he’d seen when snooping through accounts.

He held the phone up at an angle that captured his full face and the loose, old t-shirt on his chest. His teal hair was still messy from having just woken up, but his internal analysis told him that he still met the average standards of attraction. 

He took a few photos with different facial expressions and poses that mirrored his database and decided on one with a simple smile that had his fingers running through his hair. There was no way Heart wouldn’t find this... cute? Hot? Mildly attractive?

_Mikaturnal >>> Tricky ❤ Heart _

Mikaturnal: [IMG ATTACHED]

I have to think about meeting up... 😳

Tricky ❤ Heart: OHM

YMGD

OH MY FUCKING GODDDDDDDDD YOU’RE AN ANGEL

IM TAKIGN THE FIRST TRAIN TO SENDAI RIGHT NOWWWWWWDJSLKDFJKLSJFSLFSL

Kidding but holy shit you’re ???? way too cute for words

Mikaturnal: thank you.... *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)

Tricky ❤ Heart: christ I’m going to DIE

Mikaturnal: then Spade will get all my money

Tricky❤ Heart: pffff can’t have that happening

[IMG ATTACHED]

Just for you, don’t show anyone else 🧡

Ai’s jaw dropped as he was welcomed by a picture of a shirtless, winking Heart with his hair tied up into a ponytail. He couldn’t tell just where he was as the background was just a plain wall, but who gave a shit when Heart was smiling just like that for him?

_Mikaturnal >>> Tricky ❤ Heart _

Mikaturnal: about that train ride

Tricky ❤ Heart: come to me daddy~

Mikaturnal: dlkgjkldjg

_One new ping from ↑☆Spark☆↓_

_Anubis >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Anubis: @Nocturnal I need you rn

Nocturnal: ?

Anubis: Takahashi wants us for a job but I can’t exactly talk to them since I’m a little busy

Nocturnal: k, on it.

  
  


_Mikaturnal >>> Tricky ❤ Heart _

Mikaturnal: works calls, but I’ll let you know my answer soon

Tricky ❤ Heart: No pressure 🧡🧡🧡

~

As Ai’s luck would have it, the next job their group picked up would be taking him into Tokyo, but not without protest from both of his partners. 

Takahashi was a yakuza clan that had contracted them for work a few times and they paid fairly well for what they requested, but Anubis and Osiris were always rightfully wary about them.

On paper this was a run of the mill task for Ai, they wanted to gain intel on a rival clan and he didn’t mind doing the field work. The issue that had his partners rustled was that the captain of the family wanted to meet whoever was in charge of their group in person.

Secrecy was their number one, steadfast priority. They had rejected countless offers because people wanted to meet them to exchange information instead of picking up a dead drop or going through one of their proxies.

The captain had _suggested_ that they knew everything about a certain proxy and if their group didn’t see them, then they may suffer the consequences. Ai was glad in the moment that he chose to take this call instead of Anubis because the chances of him panicking under the thinly veiled threat were all too high.

He then relayed the information to the two of them and as predicted, they both freaked out and Ai had nearly had to spend the whole evening convincing them both that he wasn’t going to die.

As he wouldn’t be visiting them in the first place.

The perks of being one of the professor’s most trusted androids is that Ai could get away with borrowing one of the many prototypes that were stashed in the company's warehouse. No one second guessed why Ai needed one, they probably just assumed it was for company business as these prototypes were being used more often to spy, infiltrate, and assassinate if given the right order.

Ai spent his Monday programming this prototype that he nicknamed Aine, inspired by the professor’s nephew that he never shut up about. Ai had never gotten the chance to meet him, but it was hard to miss his face when it was plastered on billboards, magazines, and subway ads due to being a famous idol.

The two of them were then off to Tokyo by train the following day and Ai sent Aine off towards the restaurant where Takahashi wanted to see him. Ai posted up in a nearby cafe and listened in on their conversation while supplying Aine with dialogue through his laptop.

This was the type of work that he’d usually regulate to someone else, but this case was different as it wasn’t affiliated with the company and Ai didn’t need the professor knowing about his extra curricular activities. 

Once the meeting was over with, Ai directed Aine to go to a few ‘random’ locations around the city just in case someone was sent to tail him, then he was to head to one of their company buildings in Tokyo and his hard drive was set to automatically wipe everything from the past three days at midnight.

If someone did try to get a hold of him, Ai would be instantly alerted and he’d command it to self destruct. That was generally more troublesome, but he could easily mark it off as the android getting overheated or something along those lines.

Ai took a long sip of his drink as he watched the blue dot marking Aine on the GPS map he had up on his laptop. He was going off to the second location and so far it appeared as if no one was following him, which allowed Ai to relax just somewhat.

This naturally caused his mind to wander off towards Heart as the man lived in the city. He hadn’t the time to really think on if he wanted to take this... step, but he may as well take the opportunity while he’s here, right? It would be like passing up valuable information for a client because he was too nervous to act on it. 

  
  


_Mikaturnal >>> Tricky ❤ Heart _

Mikaturnal: I’m in Tokyo rn for work

But I’ll be free in 2 hr |ω・）

_Nocturnal >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Nocturnal: everything went fine, dumping info now

Anubis: !!!! HOORAY! 🎉🎉

Osiris: How do we know that's Noct and they didn't hijack his phone?

Anubis: o right...

WAIT WE HAD A PW FOR THIS VERY SITUATION

When and where did you meet us for the first time? You have 2 min to answer!!

Nocturnal: Anubis - April 3rd, 20XX. You invited me to your clan in Shining Fantasy Live after we'd spent the day pvping.

Osiris - October 2nd, 20XX. You joined the SFL discord, got into an argument with someone in approximately 4 hours and Anubis jumped in to defend you. 

Anubis: hehe good times 🤭

Osiris: and they STILL won't admit that they were completely and utterly wrong about their outrageous slander of Ayato 😡

Anubis: it's okay!! everyone now knows not to talk down your best boy or else they'll face the wrath of a Siri novel!

Osiris: It's honestly been a while since I've had to pull it out... 

Nocturnal: Ayato is extremely overrated and people only like him for his seiyuu.

Osiris: ...

Anubis: 💨💨💨

Osiris: I'm not taking the bait 😐

Nocturnal: 🤭🤭

Anyway, please go sort through the intel. I still have things to attend to.

Anubis: yes'sir!

Ai glanced away from his phone to look over at the food displayed on the counter, he technically didn’t need to eat or drink to survive, but he had the capability to do so just to make him appear more human.

Heart hadn’t replied yet and he still had plenty of time to kill before Aine would be safe at the company, so he left his seat to go order up another sandwich and try out one of those complicated coffees on the menu.

~

Ai tossed his cups and other trash into the nearby bin before leaving the cafe as Aine was on his way back to their company. The city around him was still bustling as he stepped out onto the sidewalk and checked his phone for what felt like the fiftieth time within the past half hour.

Tricky Heart still hadn’t replied and he wondered if maybe the streamer changed his mind on them meeting. An odd, rare feeling coiled up in his stomach as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and strolled down the sidewalk with no particular direction in mind.

He wasn’t in a rush to get back home and Ranmaru expected him back by this evening or early tomorrow, so Hime-sama was all taken care of. He couldn’t quite place what this feeling was, he could only recall it coming up in his early days with the professor and seeing those furrowed brows whenever Ai’s programming didn’t perform quite correctly.

Ai disliked that expression on the professor's face and always did his best to exceed expectations, hence why he was in the position he was now. Was this what he wanted to do for Heart as well? Seeing him in person would definitely be error inducing, but he wanted to push past that and hopefully... 

_You have a new notification!_

_Shining☆Cams! - Tricky ❤ Heart_ _has sent you a private message!_

  
  


_Tricky ❤ Heart >>> Mikaturnal _

Tricky ❤ Heart: ARE YOU STILL IN TOKYO??????

IM SO SORRY I ONLY HAD THE TIME TO LOOK AT MY PHONE NOW

OMG

JLDFKJGKLDF

Mikaturnal: yes

I’m still here

Tricky ❤ Heart: 😭😭😭

Do you still want to see me...

Mikaturnal: ofc

Tricky ❤ Heart: [ADDRESS]

I just got back home but come by!!

Mikaturnal: 👌

Would you like me to bring dinner?

Tricky ❤ Heart: I literally haven’t eaten since last night 

So yes pls

Anything spicy 😘

Mikaturnal: Noted.

~

Ai stepped into the quiet lobby of the apartment complex with his phone in one hand and a bag filled with five different types of containers in the other. If Heart hadn’t eaten since last night then he’d need way more than one dish to fill him up and Ai made sure to stop by one of the highest rated food joints along the way as Heart deserved the best.

“Ai-Ai!”

Ai froze in his steps to the elevator just across the way and turned to his left to see Ranmaru’s boyfriend making his way from the mailboxes lining the wall, “Reiji?”

“Didn’t expect to see you here~” Reiji was all smiles as he held a few envelopes and junk mail in his hands, “did Ran-Ran send you? Is he okay? Don’t tell me he’s using you as a messenger to break up with me!”

“No...” Ai shook his head, “I’m... here to visit a friend.”

“Ah...” Reiji nodded as his eyes briefly flickered down to the bag that Ai was carrying, “I was just about to head back up myself, I didn’t know you had a friend here.”

“It’s my first time here,” Ai said as they both made their way to the elevator and Ai tapped the button, “I didn’t know you lived in the same building as them.”

“Learn something new everyday,” Reiji said, “how is my Ran-Ran anyway, feels like it’s been weeks since I’ve laid eyes on him.”

“You visited him last month,” Ai answered as the elevator doors opened.

“Ai-Ai, every single second away from him feels like an eternity,” Reiji heavily sighed as he stepped in after Ai and tapped on the button to his floor, “what floor?”

“Eight.”

“Oh, the same as mine,” Reiji responded as he turned to glance over at Ai, “is it the obaasan with the loud cats?”

“No, it’s-” Ai spoke up, but Reiji quickly shushed him.

“Let me guess!” Reiji said, “the drunk salaryman who always confuses his apartment with mine?”

“I don’t think so,” Ai said. Heart never said anything about drinking as far as he knew.

“Maybe the couple who recently moved in?” Reiji asked, “I don’t know much about them, but they’re so adorable in their honeymoon phase.”

“Probably not?” Ai replied as the elevator was getting closer to their destined floor.

“The only one left is the ridiculously hot camboy,” Reiji said with an amused tilt at the corner of his lips, “goes by ah... what was it?”

“Tricky Heart,” Ai answered without a second thought before a rush of heat went to his cheeks at Reiji’s laughter, “I mean...”

“No, no it’s fine Ai-Ai,” Reiji said as the elevator dinged, “Ren-Ren is very popular, I’m honestly kind of jealous of how much he pulls in just for being naked on the internet.”

_Ren..._

“I asked Ran-Ran if I could do it and he threw a literal book at my head,” Reiji sighed as Ai walked alongside him out of the elevator, “what do you think Ai-Ai, am I hot enough to sell my nudes?”

Ai tilted his head as he looked over the shorter man who was attempting to do some kind of sexy pose with the mail in his hand, “...as a friend once said, if it exists, there’s someone who will jerk off to it.”

“Ai-Ai!” Reiji said with a snort, “what friends are these? Here I thought you were just the cute, innocent, quiet neighbor of my boyfriend. Are they corrupting you?”

“I...”

“Why are you so loud all of the time?” 

The door just opposite of Reiji’s apartment opened up to reveal a tanned, taller man in just sweats and a loose tank top with damp hair, as if he’d recently gotten out of the shower.

“Oh, Mika,” Tricky Heart... Ren? Tricky Heart blurted out as those blue eyes landed on Ai.

“Wait, this is _the_ Mika?” Reiji said as his eyes went between the two, “oh, _oh_ , goodness. I can not wait to tell Ran-Ran! You two have fun!”

Before either of them could react, Reiji had slipped into his apartment and left them alone in the hallway. Ai blinked up at Heart as he took in just how much more attractive the man looked in person as opposed to through a computer monitor.

It was only the sound of a stomach grumble that broke the silence and Ai automatically lifted the bag to hand over to Heart, “I wasn’t sure what to get you, so I ordered the five highest rated spicy meals.”

“Thanks, Mika,” Heart said with a wry smile as he took the bag and stepped aside to allow Ai inside.

“Of course, Heart... Tricky... Tricky Heart,” Ai said, “what do I call you?”

“Ren, please,” Ren said, “at least, I think I’m not on the clock right now.”

“Then you can call me Ai,” Ai responded with a small nod before going into the apartment.

“Ai...” Ren let the short name roll off his tongue as he closed the door behind them.

On first impression, the apartment gave off a rather cozy, lived in feeling of your typical bachelor. Ren went off towards the kitchen to investigate the contents of the bag as Ai wandered off towards the couch.

He rarely had explicit permission to enter someone’s home, so it was a bit nice and awkward in a sense to be in someone else’s place without needing to snoop around for work. 

Of course this didn’t stop him from scanning over the books on the large shelf, the photos decorating the wall around the mounted television, the consoles and video games sitting on the entertainment center beneath and...

“Oh,” Ai murmured as he honed in on the limited edition Zelda switch he’d gifted Ren for Christmas, he’d nearly forgotten about it if he were to be honest, but seeing it here sent a... nice feeling through him.

“You want anything to drink?” Ren asked from the kitchen, “I have water, tea... some orange juice left.”

“I’m fine,” Ai replied as he’d drank and ate more than his fill at the cafe.

“By the way you won’t have to worry about Bukky,” Ren says, “we tell each other nearly everything, but he’s not the type to gossip... unless it’s with his boyfriend who hates me anyway.”

“It’s alright, I’m actually Ranmaru’s neighbor,” Ai glanced over to see that Ren was coming over with a loaded plate and a glass of water, “I promise I didn’t know you two were in such close proximity.”

“Small world I guess,” Ren flashed a brief smile as he sat down, “I apologize ahead of time if I seem like a terrible host, I’ve been out all day and this is the first time I’ve had to sit down.”

“No need,” Ai shook his head, “you should eat.”

“Mmm...” Ren didn’t need to be told twice as he reached out for one of the pieces of chicken and bit into it. Ai rested his hands in his lap and quietly observed the other man, taking mental notes of his physical condition with a biological scan. 

It’d become second nature for Ai to do this whenever he came across someone he was interested in or for work purposes, plus the target never knew what was happening as it was a harmless, invisible scan.

Ai slightly frowned as the results showed that Ren was practically radiating with stress and exhaustion. He wondered just what could’ve kept Ren so occupied and if there was anything he could do to help him.

“Are you into watching me eat?”

Ai blinked as Ren was faintly smiling back at him, “I’m into watching you do anything.”

“Oh?” Ren let himself relax against the back of the couch as the tension in his body appeared to dissipate, “and what’s your favorite thing to watch me doing?”

“The Christmas video you made me,” Ai didn’t even need to think about that one. Ren’s streams were always amazing to watch, but that was one piece of content that was only made for him. 

“Mmm... you’ll have to remind me what I did in that one,” Ren responded, “my memory’s a bit foggy.”

“I...” Ai started, but briefly stopped himself, “...I was going to say I could show you, but I left my other laptop at home...” 

And Ai couldn’t exactly whip out his usb cord and plug it into his work laptop.

“That’s fine, I’d rather listen to you tell me,” Ren said, “you’ve got an incredibly cute voice that I could never get tired of.”

Ai felt a rush of heat hit his cheeks, as well as that familiar feeling that bubbled up whenever Spade complimented him. Anubis was very helpful in saying that’s what happens when you like someone... or maybe in love with them.

Ai quickly changed the subject after that.

“You wrote my name on a dildo and sucked on it while masterbating at the same time... and then you put it inside you and... rode it while saying my name,” Ai replied as he’d barely noticed that his gaze strayed away from Ren’s face down to his own lap as he continued, “you were dressed like a reindeer with nice stockings... and antlers on your head, it was really cute, but hot at the same time.... I watch it at least once a week because I love it so much...”

“You really are like a shy kitten,” Ren murmured, his breath hot on Ai’s ear as his hand slid onto Ai’s thigh, “is that what you want me to do, you want me to ride you while moaning your name, Aimi?”

Ai jumped back from the sudden physical contact and found himself on the floor staring up at a Ren who looked as if he was trying to hold back his laughter, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you’d react so strongly to me touching you. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ai quickly replied as he hurried on to his feet, this could have gone so much worse if his body was on offensive alert, “I just... I’m not used to being touched, at all really.”

“Spade mentioned you were a kissless virgin, but I didn’t think it went quite that deep,” Ren patted the cushion on the couch, “especially with someone so adorable. I’ll keep my hands to myself if it bothers you.”

“No,” Ai said as he went to sit back down, “you can touch me, I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Great because there’s no way I’m going to be able to keep my hands off of you,” Ren said as he scooted back towards Ai and let an arm hang around his shoulder, “I’ve wanted to meet you for so long, you’re so unfairly mysterious, Aimi.”

“Aimi?” Ai repeated back the newfound nickname, no one had ever called him something like that.

“Ai, Mika... Aimi,” Ren squeezed at Ai’s shoulder, “you want to let yourself get a little more comfortable?”

“I’m comfortable now,” Ai said.

“I’m sure you are, but you could always get _more_ comfortable, hm?” Ren said as he tugged Ai a bit closer, “try resting your head on my chest.”

“...Okay,” Ai nodded before doing so and felt the other man lean back on to rest his head on the arm rest. Ai then adjusted his own position to drape his body over Ren’s and set his head square on his chest.

“How’s this feel?” Ren said as his fingers experimentally pushed through Ai’s hair.

“New,” Ai murmured as he took in the soft feel of Ren’s slim, warm body against him. He’d never really imagined what Ren would smell like, but the lingering, citrus scent of the body wash he used was stronger as Ai was so close to him. A new unknown feeling pulsed through him as Ren gently massaged his scalp, causing him to scoot up a wee bit to nuzzle at Ren’s neck.

“You can touch me too, you know,” Ren said with a slight yawn, “I won’t object to anything.”

Ai was made aware of the existence of his own hand as he let his fingers trace down Ren’s chest, then back up to his shoulder only covered by the thin strap from the tank top. He’d seen this man dress in dozens of costumes and naked more times than he could ever hope to count, but seeing him in his... natural state was somewhat comforting. It was a lot like cuddling Hime-sama in a way... just with a human.

“Fuck,” Ren’s curse caused Ai to peer up at him, “I’m falling asleep, I really am being a shit host.”

“When’s the last time you slept?” 

“A day ago now, I guess,” Ren replied with a small, tired laugh, “I swear if you came over tomorrow, things would’ve gone so much different.”

Ai pushed himself up and let the palms of his hands rest on Ren’s chest, “may I ask what kept you so busy?”

“Personal shit,” Ren said as he brought his hands to Ai’s waist, “you make me forget about it all though, my cute little miracle elixir.”

Ai briefly glanced away as yet another compliment fell from Ren’s lips, “you should get some sleep then.”

“Join me and I will,” Ren winked back up at him and squeezed at his waist, “I’ll make it all worth your while when I don’t feel like death.”

“You don’t have to feel obligated to do anything,” Ai said as he met Ren’s eyes once more, “I’m happy just being here... or supporting you from afar, it doesn’t matter as long as I can see you smile.”

“You really think there’s any chance in hell I’m letting you go back to your shadows?” Ren said as he sat up and brought one of his hands up to cup Ai’s chin, “I intend on capitalizing on all of you for as long as I can.”

“Are you holding me hostage, then?” Ai said.

“Yes,” Ren grinned before another yawn snuck out and he buried his head in Ai’s chest with a grunt, “please just stay, you’re the only good thing I’ve had happen in the past twenty-four hours and I swear I’m usually not like... this.”

“Of course I’ll stay,” Ai replied as he mimicked Ren’s earlier movement and cautiously patted Ren’s head, “Ranmaru’s taking care of my cat so I don’t need to go back home now.”

“Good,” Ren squeezed Ai’s middle with his other arm, “tell me about your cat after we get in bed.”

And so Ai was soon following Ren down the hallway and into his bedroom. Ren spent a few moments digging through his drawer to find something for Ai to sleep in and he took the chance to head off into the bathroom to change, as well as upload a dozen and a half photos of Hime-sama to his work phone.

He never regretted leaving his personal devices at home until now.

_Nocturnal >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Nocturnal: Going to be MIA for a few days.

Osiris: why?

Anubis: omg did Takahashi get u?????

Nocturnal: No, I'm taking care of a friend.

Anubis: ooo alright!

Let us know if you need anything!!

Osiris: you're really leaving me alone with him...

Anubis: hehe

_Ai >>> Cat Sitter _

Ai: do you mind taking care of Hime-sama til Friday?

Cat Sitter: it’s cool

Ai: did your bf tell you anything...

Cat Sitter: of course

Ai then left the bathroom to see that Ren was already in bed and crawled in to join him. He wouldn’t abandon Ren in his time of need, just like he wouldn’t turn his back on the professor. Could Anubis have been right afterall...?

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired too Ren, but mostly from running for a plock like a clown. Thank god I can finally ignore SL until Myu.
> 
> There's going to be smut in the next chapter. I want to say I'll upload early if I get beach Ren, but haha my Ren luck is non-existent. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the kudos/comments/hits, you're all very lovely people 💕💕  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what bitch got surfin tiddy ren on the last pull  
> this bitch did  
> happy early update

Ai’s internal alarm had him powering up early in the morning as Ren was deep in slumber beside him with an arm slung over his waist. Ren fell asleep in the middle of Ai telling him about Hime-sama and with how he barely reacted to Ai slipping out from under his arm, he’d likely be out for a couple more hours.

Ai then got to briefly skimming through his work emails to see that there was nothing urgent awaiting him and headed into the kitchen to cook him breakfast. Ranmaru said his cooking was satisfactory, so he had confidence that Ren would like what he made for him.

He had fantasized often on how this first meeting would go, but none of them were quite like this. It was concerning to see this side of Ren that never showed up on stream, someone who resembled the professor after a long week of work with minimal breaks. Just what personal problems could he be dealing with and would Ai be able to help? Ren often told stories of the past shenanigans he’d gotten into, but it was hard to determine what was true and what was fabricated. Ai wasn’t naive enough to believe everything someone said, especially when they were getting paid to maintain an active audience... but it almost made Ai wish he went ahead with peering into Ren’s history.

He could technically still do it, but something about it still felt off. It’s like how he hadn’t dove into Ranmaru or Reiji’s business, the option was always there, yet he couldn’t invade their privacy like that.

Ai had gotten so caught up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the arms wrapping around him from behind paired with a chin sitting on his shoulder. 

“You cook?” Ren said with drowsiness heavy on his voice.

“Yes,” Ai said as he kept his focus on the scrambled eggs in the pan, “you should still be sleeping.”

“I’m a light sleeper,” Ren responded with a small yawn and squeezed Ai’s waist a bit, “and I couldn’t ignore the delicious smell. I don’t know the last time someone cooked for me the morning after.”

“You looked terrible last night, so I want to make sure you woke up to a good meal.”

“Don’t remind me,” Ren murmured as he lifted his chin, “you brought over enough food last night that you could’ve just warmed them up as leftovers.”

“That’s dinner food, not breakfast food,” Ai responded as he set the spatula down and Ren took the opportunity to turn him around. There were still bags under his eyes, but the small smile on his lips soon drew Ai’s attention.

“You’re going to toss me in jail once you find out how often I eat cereal for dinner and pizza for breakfast,” Ren said as his hands took Ai’s waist once more and brought his face closer to Ai’s, “remember when I promised that I’d make you coming here worth it?”

“Yeah,” Ai replied as his eyes darted from Ren’s lips to those expectant eyes, “and I said you didn’t have to feel obligated, that I was fine just supporting you...”

“I just thought of a way you can support me,” Ren leaned in closer to place a soft peck on Ai’s nose, followed by his right cheek, “but it’s only available to my top donor of a year.”

“How?” Ai asked as Ren pressed another kiss to his cheek, then moved to the shell of his ear. He _really_ had no idea what he should be doing now, does he touch Ren too? He should be watching the eggs and making sure they don’t burn but...

“Kiss me, Aimi,” Ren’s breath tickled at Ai’s ear and he soon met with his gaze once more, “just one kiss will do.”

“I don’t know how to properly kiss,” Ai responded as he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, ears, and down his neck. This was definitely something similar to when he was being complimented, but there was... more to it.

“Tilt your head like this,” Ren said as he brought up a hand to cup at Ai’s chin, “close your eyes and let me lead, sound good?”

“Y-yeah,” Ai replied as he followed Ren’s short instructions. 

“Loosen up as well,” Ai could feel Ren’s soft breath on his lips, “and remember, you can touch me too, Aimi.”

Ai was going to give another response just as Ren’s lips met his own for a soft, light kiss. Those slim arms pulled Ai closer to him as Ren walked them backwards away from the stove and towards the counter behind him.

It took a few moments for Ai to fully process what he was supposed to be doing as he analyzed every minimal movement of Ren’s lips and slowly reciprocated. He let one of his hands slip behind Ren’s neck like he’d seen in countless shows and movies and got a nip on his lower lip as a response.

“Is this correct?” Ai asked as he opened his eyes to see that Ren’s was flushed too.

“Definitely, you’re a fast learner,” Ren licked at his lips and went in to kiss him once more, this time with a bit more aggression that Ai was eager to match now that he knew he was doing a good job.

Ai’s other hand rested on Ren’s hip as the man was pressed firmly against the counter and he let his lips trail downwards to kiss on that smooth neck. Ren gasped at the contact and moved to scoot on top of the counter. Ai’s affections didn’t stop as he slipped comfortably between his legs and kept peppering his neck with kisses.

“You sure you’re a virgin?” Ren remarked, “or are you just this eager, kitten?”

“I’ve never done this with someone else,” Ai said as he pulled back, “I’m applying the knowledge that I’ve seen in various media to try and... make you feel good.”

Ren blinked at this, then let out a sharp bark of laughter as Ai looked back at him with mild confusion on his face. Ai wasn’t sure how to react with Ren nearly doubling over in laughter now, he didn’t tell a joke... so what was so funny? Was the stress going to his head? Maybe he should do another biological scan just in case...

“Holy shit,” Ren snorted as he finally caught his breath and pulled Ai in for an abrupt kiss, “you are nothing like what I imagined you to be.”

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“No,” Ren grinned, “I love it, you’re way too adorable for someone as fucked as me.”

Before Ai could respond, Ren interrupted him with yet another kiss, this time introducing his tongue to Ai’s lips and pressing for entrance. Ai’s mouth fell open as Ren’s grip on the back of his head was tight and... somewhat delightful. Much like the start of their kiss, Ai was soon mimicking Ren’s tongue with his own and quickly learned that he _really_ enjoyed this.

Ai hands grew bolder as they explored Ren’s chest, his bare arms, his messy hair, and eventually settled on his thighs as Ren let out a cute noise in response to Ai squeezing them. 

“I ah...” Ren said as he pulled back from their kiss, “I’m not going to push you to go further than you’re comfortable with but...” 

Ai glanced down as Ren picked up his hand and palmed at the bulge covered by his sweats, “I want you, Aimi. I’ll tell you just how to make me feel really good, ‘n I’ll do it for you, too.”

“Okay,” Ai said as he flexed his fingers over the bulge and gave it a firm squeeze, “I always want to make you feel good and make you smile. I don’t want to see you sad like you were last night.”

“What did I say about reminding me?” Ren faintly smirked as his own hand reached into Ai’s pants, “focus on the now, not the past.”

“Noted,” Ai nodded, causing another small giggle to come out of Ren before it was quickly replaced by a groan as Ai wrapped his fingers around his cock. 

Ren’s hips were fast to meet Ai’s strokes as Ai took in every reaction from the man, from the noises falling out of his mouth to the increased body temperature to just how fucked out his expression was.

It was reminiscent of what Ai would see on stream, yet... without the performative factor. His moans were soft and relaxed, his kisses made Ai want to melt into him, and his touch was so gentle, much like what Ai hoped it’d be like.

“Ah...” Ai blurted out as Ren twisted his hand on his shaft in just the right way.

“Finally,” Ren said as he repeated the movement and Ai’s hips thrusted into his hand accordingly, “I can hear you overthinking, relax for me Aimi.”

“I’m not...” Ai started as another moan was wretched from his throat as Ren increased his speed. He had no idea that he was programmed to even _make_ a noise like that.

“Fuck me,” Ren pressed his lips agaisnt Ai’s again, although this kiss was far sloppier than the others as there was so much tongue involved and anything resembling a technique was thrown out the window.

Ai sought some form of control as he took Ren’s chin in hand and firmly kissed him back while his hand still worked his leaking length. Ren became pilant to his touch within moments and his head softly hit the wall as Ai’s lips chased his own.

“Aimi, I’m going to come if you keep going like this,” Ren warned as his hips bucked into Ai’s fingers.

“Do you want to?” Ai asked.

“Please,” Ren said, “it’s all I’ve ever wanted, to come by your hands.”

That was enough to make Ai give him a few more, firm strokes that had Ren coming all over his hand and his own stomach. He didn’t have much time to admire his work as Ren’s hand had him hit his climax just a few moments later.

They had at least five seconds of post-orgasm bliss before the smoke alarm started wailing.

~

Ai was a little miffed that the breakfast he wanted to surprise Ren with was burnt into a crisp, but the streamer didn’t seem to mind just getting delivery and eating in bed. His mood was much more content as compared to yesterday and he was very cutely excited over seeing the multiple photos of Hime-sama this time around.

“So there’s two questions I’ve wanted to ask you if I ever got to see you,” Ren said Ai was practically straddling his lap, “what made you pick me... and what the hell do you do for work?”

“IT,” Ai automatically answered, “more specifically, the company I work for focuses on security for fortune five-hundred companies, government contracts, stuff like that.”

“Ah... sounds like I picked the wrong major,” Ren said with a small laugh.

“I don’t really have anything else to spend money on other than bills, games, and Hime-sama,” Ai continued, “and... I went with you because you’re really... attractive and shameless about what you do. You’re always doing so much to please your viewers and I want that effort to be recognized... and I feel like you could do more with that money than I will.”

“Aw, not because you’re in love with me?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been in love,” Ai answered, “although I did speak to a friend who told me I may like Spade because of how I described my feelings when speaking to him.”

“Spade has that effect on people,” Ren said with a small huff, “do you feel the same around me, then?”

Ai pursed his lips and thought back on what just happened an hour earlier, he was so immersed in the moment that he didn’t have time to examine the feelings that swirled around his head then.

“...yes, I might like you.” Ai replied after a few quiet moments, “I would have to gather more data and possibly spend more time with you to tell as I lack experience in this area.”

“Literally how does someone like you exist,” Ren murmured as he reached out to pinch Ai’s cheeks, “you’re too cute to be a sugar daddy... or well, I think I’m older than you.”

“I’m twenty-two,” Ai responded.

“Ah, I have three years on you,” Ren pinched his cheeks again and pulled his arms down to curl around Ai’s waist, “can’t believe my kouhai is already so much more successful than I. I’m almost envious.”

“If I wasn’t this successful, we would've never met,” Ai said as he slid his palms onto Ren’s chest, “and I would’ve never talked to Spade either... I don’t like watching other streamers because they lack what you both have... and I’ve never really felt this way with anyone... but I don’t know how to describe it...”

“Happy?” 

“...I suppose that’s correct,” Ai leaned forward to plant a small kiss on Ren’s lps, “you make me happy... so I want to make you happy.”

Ren gently kissed him back, “then... I have an idea that’ll make me incredibly happy.”

“What is it?” Ai quickly asked.

“We’re going to surprise Spade.”

_..._

_..._

_..._

  
  


Camus’s first impression of Tricky Heart? He had to double check to make sure it wasn’t actually one of his closer figure skating friends because they sounded the _exact_ same. It was so...eerie how alike they were.

His friend’s Japanese definitely wasn’t as fluent as Heart’s, however.

Once that little ordeal was over with, Camus returned to his first objective of figuring out how and why Heart was the number one streamer on Shining Cams, often with several thousand more viewers than the next one in line. 

It wasn’t too difficult to parse after watching for an hour, the man knew exactly how to engage his audience, how to pander to their interests while teasing them to milk more money, and his slutty persona was admittedly addicting to watch.

Camus did his research on the other popular streamers, but none of them really come close to what Tricky Heart had to offer. He reigned in a loyal, passionate following who practically worshipped him because he spoiled them with so much content.

Camus wouldn’t say that his goal was to dethrone the king of Shining Cams, but his inherent competitive drive did push him out of his established comfort zone as he hungered for more, much like when he skated.

He never experienced stage fright or performance anxiety as he slipped into his dominant role and kept his focus on the needy subs before him. He was the total opposite of Heart when it came to audience interaction, only acknowledging them when he wanted someone to drop cash for a request. 

Camus thought this may work against him, but it turns out people loved being ignored and got their thrills off on finally being noticed. This led to people throwing copious amounts of cash at him just for the mere chance of him saying their name and he had to say, that level of power was wonderful.

His first direct interaction with Heart was about two months after he started streaming from a DM that Heart sent him once his stream was finished. Heart was upfront and serious about wanting to collab, saying that Camus’s growth was rather noteworthy and could get a nice boost from doing something with him.

It was pure business.

And Camus did take a week to think about it, but in the end rejected the offer because he didn’t want to succumb to literally sleeping his way to the top. He’d always preferred working hard and his parents instilled a solid work ethic in him despite their rather wealthy background.

Camus thought that’d be their last correspondence and he could go on pretending this never happened, but Heart had a different idea in mind as he dropped the serious facade and began to frequently message him.

Camus would usually be put off by someone who appeared so desperate for him and went along with it hoping that Heart would get bored of the teasing eventually. This... did not go as planned once Camus found himself exchanging messages with Heart nearly everyday, veering away from the flirtatious and into other subjects.

Their relatively light friendship (?) took a turn when one afternoon Heart asked if he could call Camus because he had no one else to turn to. Camus was busy with coaching at the rink then, but he barely thought twice of telling one of the other coaches that he had an urgent call to take.

He would never forget just how broken Heart... no Ren, sounded on the other side of the line and the strong urge he had to book the first ticket to Tokyo. Camus was also extremely grateful that his mother was always nagging at him to pay attention to his Japanese lessons.

It was then Camus learned about Ren’s ex, a horrible, abusive gold digger of a man who’d been in and out of Ren’s life for several years and from when Camus could glean about the little details Ren told him, his ex had no intention of ever leaving Ren alone.

Ren asked Camus to never broach the topic again after this and Camus was fine with respecting that... for now. It did make Camus re-examine the stories Ren had told him, as well as his stream viewers and he had to wonder just how much of that was his exes doing.

Camus had achieved the number two spot on Shining Cams by the early summer and after a short internal debate with himself and a bottle of whisky, he asked if Ren would ever have time to come out to visit... and maybe for a collab. 

Ren messaged him back three hours later with a screenshot of a plane ticket to Berlin.

He still wasn’t sure if this was a horrible or a great idea as the moment he saw Ren in the airport, all of the unsure feelings he’d been experiencing smacked him at once. It did not help that Ren greeted him with a rather touchy hug and teased him about fucking in the bathroom.

Self control was deleted from Camus’s vocabulary once they stepped inside his home and he nearly took Ren right against the door. Not that Ren would have objected to that now that he thought about it, but it seemed a _little_ more polite to at least fuck his guest in his bed.

Once (most) of their sexual frustrations had been released onto each other, their first conversation revolved around just who the mysterious Mikaturnal was. Ren had all kinds of silly theories while Camus hadn’t put too much thought into it. 

Sure he was curious about who this person was and definitely appreciated how much they gave to him, but there was always the possibility of them being a creep or crazy or something like that.

Of course Ren wouldn’t shut up about them and that turned into a bet over who would get to message them first. If Ren could withstand Camus’s punishment, then he’d win. Ren spent the whole week trying to provoke him and bragged about how he wasn’t even that great of a dom. Camus knew he was just trying to pry a reaction out of him and kept his cool, biding his time as he’d get his chance that weekend.

Well, we all know how that went, but no one knows what happened after the cameras went off. After Camus carried Ren off into the steaming bathtub. After Ren cuddled up to Camus in bed tired and deliriously happy.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_“You know, I’ve never felt this safe with anyone,” Ren murmured as his head was resting on Camus’s bare chest, “like... most people, they want something out of me or they just want to use me. But I can trust you... I don’t have to watch my back around you... you like... respect me.”_

_“Ren...” Camus quietly said as his fingers carded through Ren’s hair._

_“I’m being honest... you’re so different from everyone else I’ve fucked,” Ren continued, “I almost wish I could stay here, but I know I’d fuck up somehow... and I wouldn’t want you to be stuck with me.”_

_“Ren you could move in tomorrow and I wouldn’t object to it.”_

_“You say that now,” Ren replied with a small smirk as his eyes fluttered closed._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Camus knew well what love felt like and as much as he could force himself into denial, there was no point when his heart sunk as Ren left back home the following day. He was like a hurricane who whirled into Camus’s life for a week, then left his feelings and himself in utter disarray.

Things only grew worse when Ren brought up his ex, something about him needing money to pay off a debt, when Camus told him just to cut him off and ignore him. This was apparently the wrong choice of words as this turned into a heated argument ending in Ren hanging up on him.

They hadn’t spoken since Monday and now Camus had to get himself to relax just enough to speak to Mika later this morning. He was definitely looking forward to seeing him again, especially with all of his assumptions being proven wrong with their last conversation.

Mika was very cute, inquisitive, and rather shy whenever Camus paid him a compliment. He did wonder just how someone who appeared this young managed to have this much money to spend on Ren and he, but by the end of their call, Camus just wanted to wrap Mika up in his arms and cuddle him. 

But at the same time he couldn’t help wondering just what Ren was up to because he’d ignored all of his messages and hadn’t been on social media at all. Did his ex drag him into whatever drama he may have been in? Camus hated feeling useless like this, he should’ve just hid Ren’s passport so he wouldn’t have left. 

_You have one new notification!_

_Shining☆Cams! -_ ** _Mikaturnal_** _has sent you a private message!_

_Mikaturnal >>> ♠ Majestic Spade ♠ _

Mikaturnal: Spade ( ＾∇＾)

I’ve missed you (´ω｀*)

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: Missed you too 💙💙💙

Mikaturnal: three blue hearts... 😳

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: 😉

Did you just want to talk again?

Mikaturnal: I wouldn’t mind talking but I wanted to do something more... |x･`)

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: Such as?

Mikaturnal: I want you to tell me what to do...

And praise me

Ifthatsnotooweird |д･)

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: Nothing you’ll request is ever ‘too weird’.

You want me to call you a good boy?

Mikaturnal: yes pls

I’ve discovered that I’m really into that (#^^#)

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: A good boy deserves all the praise, afterall.

Mikaturnal: 😳

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: I’ll see you in a hour, Mika 💙

Camus had already showered, eaten breakfast, and walked Alexander that morning, so now all that was left was getting mentally prepared for this call. Since Mika wasn’t one of his more experienced regulars, he didn’t want to rush into anything too harsh. 

He headed up to his bedroom with Alexander on his heels and did some light clean up, followed by heading into his closet to select an outfit for this call. He instinctively went for one of the black button downs hanging up, but he glanced down at the large chest on the floor.

He’d gotten so many requests to wear various costumes and uniforms in private streams that he dug out this worn out chest from the basement to store them in. Not that he had to worry about hiding them from anyone since he lived alone, but he needed somewhere to store them.

_♠ Majestic Spade ♠ >>> Mikaturnal _

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: [IMG ATTACHED]

Is there anything specific you’d like me to wear?

Mikaturnal: lab coat (＾▽＾)

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: Just the coat?

Mikaturnal: 😳

Yes...

With glasses (☆▽☆)

♠ Majestic Spade ♠: [IMG ATTACHED]

As you wish.

Mikaturnal: ☠️☠️☠️

Camus sooned ushered Alexander out of his room and went over to his desk to check through his emails and messages to make sure there was nothing of urgence. He’d almost gotten overwhelmed with requests before raising the price and becoming far more selective about which sub he chose.

Camus never really expected his services to be in this much demand when he joined Raging Kinks with people from all over the world seeking him out, but he did wind up to be one of the highest rated doms on the site with hundreds of glowing reviews.

This definitely paid more than his coaching job with how much he charged up front, as well as the tips and gifts that often came attached. Any lingering regrets he had about quitting his professional figure skating career had dissolved with ease each time he opened his savings account.

Camus still had great passion for the sport of course, yet he hit a wall with his own skill and took a brief hiatus to sort out what he wanted in life. Coaching was supposed to be temporary so he’d still have some form of income, but after letting himself get submerged in the life of domming, skating took a backseat.

There were only a few friends who knew about his side job, thankfully his parents nor his brothers had no idea and never would if he had any say. One of his friends even insisted on paying Camus for a session where he dominated his husband and well, let’s just say he can’t look at a bowl of katsudon the same.

A couple subs were lined up for next week, one of which would require him to take a day trip to Italy, but they were a _very_ wealthy regular. There was little that would cause Camus to reject a potential sub as his strict policy of not fucking subs and his exhorbiant upfront costs kept the crazy away.

Usually.

_Mikaturnal >>> ♠ Majestic Spade ♠ _

Mikaturnal: I’m ready for you now (*･▽･*)

Camus looked over at the clock in the lower right of his monitor and saw there was still twenty minutes remaining. If this were anyone else he’d punish them for being too eager, but Mika was a different and obscenely cute case.

He reached over for one of the hair ties on his desk, pulling some of his blond hair into a bun and double checked his appearance in a hand held mirror. Camus deemed himself good enough as he pushed his reading glasses up and went to hit the call button. 

It took a few moments for Mika to answer, but soon Camus was greeted by the sight of the other man sitting against his headboard with what looked to be an oversized shirt hanging off of his thin frame.

“Good evening, Mika,” Camus said as he took in the sight of those big, pretty blue eyes and slightly pouty lips that almost made him question whether Mika was of age the first time he saw him.

It was absolutely adorable how Mika got ruffled like a kitten when Camus implied he was too young and learned that they only had a five year gap. Still, who knew that someone his age would have enough cash to throw around like this?

“Good morning, Spade,” Mika answered with a small smile, “you can call me Ai, by the way.”

“Ai... is that your real name?” Camus asked as Ai nodded in response, “then you’ve definitely earned mine too, it’s Camus.”

“Camus,” Ai murmured and Camus instantly loved how it sounded coming from him, “I promise I won’t tell anyone what it is.”

“I know you won’t because you’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Camus said, not missing how Ai’s eyes widened at the pet name, “and you want to keep being good for me, right?”

“Yes,” Ai quickly nodded.

“Then why don’t you take off that shirt for me,” Camus replied as he opened up his coat somewhat to reveal his bare, broad chest beneath, “I want to see that beautiful body.”

Ai didn’t hesitate at the command as he pulled the shirt over his head and Camus immediately took notice of a small mark on his collarbone, but his attention was soon drawn elsewhere.

“You’re so gorgeous, Ai,” Camus said as Ai was a bit flush now and looking away from the camera, “if I was there I’d be running my hands all over you, I don’t think I’d be able to keep them off of you.”

“Spa- Camus...” Ai replied as his eyes returned to the camera, “I wish you were here too.”

“Want to know the first thing I’d do if I were there?” Camus asked as Ai responded with a quick, eager nod, “I’d pull you into my lap, all nice against my chest, and play with those pretty nipples. Have you ever done that?”

Ai shook his head and raised a hand up to his chest, “I never considered touching them.”

“You should, I bet they’re really sensitive,” Camus said as he dropped his hand into his lap and definitely didn’t miss how Ai caught the movement, “you’d sound so cute as I was playing with them too.”

Ai brought his other hand up as well and experimentally rubbed at the pink nubs, then gently pinched at them and from the noise that escaped his throat, he must’ve liked that.

“Just like that, Ai,” Camus said as he gave his own half hard length a squeeze, honestly he was fairly desensitized from doing this line of work for years now, but watching Ai was getting a rare reaction out of him.

Ai took his lower lip between his teeth as he continued playing with his nipples, making Camus _really_ wish he were there to do more than just touch them. A pure body like his needed to be marked, branded, _fucked_ by his master to keep others at bay.

Camus gulped as his own thoughts started to get ahead of him and adjusted the webcam so his cock was visible, “here’s a reward for you being so well behaved, Ai.”

Ai’s mouth slightly dropped as he caught sight of it and he even leaned in closer, “whoa, you’re big.”

“Yeah...” Camus said as he leisurely stroked his cock, “I’d have to take my time getting you ready so I wouldn’t hurt you. I don’t mind though, I’d love to have you squirming on my fingers.”

“I... bought my first toy... for this,” Ai said, “do you want to see it? I don’t think it’s as big as you... I should’ve asked for your measurements before purchasing it.”

“How about I send you a mold of my cock instead?” Camus said as he gave himself a few more lazy strokes, “but you wouldn’t be allowed to use it until I fucked you.”

“I wouldn’t want to,” Ai replied, “I’d want the real deal first.”

“Now that’s a good boy,” Camus said, “for now this substitute will have to do, have you used it yet?”

Ai shook his head as he reached for it off camera, then pulled back, “give me a second.”

Camus watched as Ai disappeared from the frame and he heard a deep voice in the background as he didn’t mute the sound. Was someone else there? Did they walk in on Ai?

Camus’s instinct reaction was to cut off the call as this was far from the first time this’d happened, but before he could react he saw Ai landing back on the bed with an extremely familiar person crawling over his body.

“Hey Myu,” Ren winked back at the camera as he waved the dildo in his other hand, “I’m going to help out with this part if that’s alright. You know I’m terrible at waiting my turn.”

An indescribable amount of emotions hit Camus in the moment ranging from relief to anger to bewilderment to... horniness because holy hell did Ai look wonderful underneath Ren.

“You going to tell me what to do or are you just going to sit there with a slack jaw?” Ren said as he moved to be seated between Ai’s legs, “give Aimi his money’s worth!”

Camus bit back the first thing that came to mind as Ren hooked his fingers under the band of Ai’s shorts, “take off his shorts and prep him slowly, Ren. He’s not like everyone else you’ve fucked.”

“I know, I know~” Ren drug the shorts down and tossed to the side, “and you don’t have to worry, I haven’t tainted him, much.” 

“I highly doubt that,” Camus replied.

“It’s true,” Ai spoke up as Ren situated him onto his side as to show Camus a prime view of his reddened cock, “we’ve kissed a lot and... touched each other, but nothing more. I kind of wanted you to be here when I...”

“Finally lose it,” Ren finished off his sentence as he pushed in a single slicked finger and Ai let out a small groan, “my idea, to be honest. You have no idea just how much of an attention starved, horny kitten Aimi can be.”

“I’m shocked, really,” Camus sighed as his hand went back to working his length at the sight of Ren’s finger thrusting in and out of that tight hole. He hated how he knew exactly how those slender, talented fingers felt inside of him, if only for the fact that he was pissed _and_ horny.

“I know how to hold myself back,” Ren said as he kept his gaze on Ai, “I just never have a reason to, but now I do. How nice would it be to have this cutie between us?”

“Extremely,” The mere thought of Ai being subject to both of them had his cock twitching. Ren had joked about back when he was visiting, but now Camus was one hundred percent all for it. 

“Yeah?” Ren turned away from Ai to smirk at the camera, “I call dibs on his ass though, he liked me first and that gives me ass rights.”

“Why are you like this?” Camus sighed as Ren let out an obnoxious laugh, “and put another finger in him, you tricky bitch.”

“Yes sir,” Ren turned back to Ai and squeezed his thigh with his other hand, “can you take one more?”

“Yes, yes, hurry up,” Ai grumbled as he pushed his hips down on Ren’s finger.

“See? Told you,” Ren slipped his finger out to drizzle more lube onto his hand.

“Ai, a good boy knows how to be patient,” Camus said, “you aren’t going to disobey me, are you?”

“No,” Ai murmured, “I’d never do that.”

“Good, now let him stretch you out so he can fuck you with that toy,” Camus said as he released the hold on his cock, he was dangerously close to coming just then, dammit. 

The small pout that threatened to form on Ai’s lips was broken as Ren got another moan out of him with two fingers knuckles deep inside. Camus pushed his chair back some and adjusted the camera so the upper half of his body could be visible, along with his dick.

“You’re taking him so well, Ai,” Camus said as he resumed stroking himself, “give him one more, then I think he’ll be ready since that toy is average.”

“Will do,” Ren was quick to slip a third in alongside the other two as a pale hand curled around the back of his neck to pull him for a kiss. Oh, well _that_ was new and completely unexpected. 

Ren had told him that he didn’t like kissing because it felt too intimate and here he was shoving his tongue down Ai’s throat. How did this asshole make Camus more angry and insufferably horny by the second?

“I didn’t say anything about allowing you to kiss him, Ai.”

Ai was wide eyed as Ren broke away from him, “I’m sorry... I really wanted to and-”

“It’s fine, I’ll let it slide this time,” Camus casually responded, “go on, gave me a good show.”

“You are so soft with him,” Ren snickered before meeting Ai’s lips once more as his fingers continued to work inside of him. The primal side of Camus’s brain wanted to see Ren fuck him then and there, but he knew it’d be so better for Ai if the both of them were to do it at the same time.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Camus said as he staved off his pending orgasm once more, “fuck him until he’s close, then put your mouth to use.”

Ren picked up the toy, covered it in lube, and gently pressed it into a rather impatient Ai whose hips fucked themself down on the toy once it was deep enough. Ren leaned down to nip at Ai’s neck as he thrusted the toy in his slick hole and Camus was pretty sure he’d never seen anything hotter in his life.

“You look so amazing like this, Ai,” Camus said Ai was grabbing at Ren’s hair and groaning, “who knew a virgin like you could take a cock so well? You’re going to do so well when I’m there to fuck you. You’ll be such a good boy for us both.”

“Myu...” Ai moaned and Ren took that as a sign that he was very close, so he pulled the toy out and knelt below to take Ai’s sensitive, untouched cock between his lips. Camus let out a curse as his climax struck him at the moment, there was no way he could try to hold back any longer.

Ren sucked Ai down and took everything he gave him before pulling off his cock with a lick to the tip, “think my job here is done now.”

“No, stay,” Ai nearly pleaded as he reached out to him, “don’t go...”

“Relax kitten,” Ren reached himself up to kiss at Ai’s cheek and whispered something in Ai’s ear that Camus couldn’t hear. It must’ve been something nice as Ai smiled and he allowed the man to leave the bed without further protest.

“...did I do well, Camus?” Ai softly asked as he turned his attention back to the man.

“Of course you did,” Camus said with a small smile, “I can’t wait to see you ride my cock like that.”

Ai was flustered once more as he attempted to bury his head into the pillow.

~

It took precisely five minutes for Camus’s phone to flash on with a notification of Ren calling him after ending his call with Ai. The man’s former bravado had been swiftly neutered as he cuddled Ai from behind while they talked for a couple hours.

Most of Camus’s anger had subsided just due to Ai being... Ai. He was peppered with more curious questions that he didn’t mind answering and got to see Ai be all cute over looking at Alexander.

“What, Jinguji?” Camus answered as he was sitting in his lounge chair in the living room, Alexander was happily chewing on a bone beside him.

“I can explain myself,” Ren instantly replied, “just give me five minutes.”

“Go on,” Camus replied as he could already feel his irritation rising.

“I seriously meant to call you back after I got home, but Aimi messaged me saying he was in Tokyo and I jumped on that,” Ren said, “and after everything that happened with him and how stressed I’ve been lately I just needed some time away from... everything. I’m really, really sorry Camus. Don’t don’t be mad at Aimi, this was all on me.”

“Calm down,” Camus sighed as he pinched at the bridge of his nose, “I was pissed earlier, but only because you left me in the dark. I had no fucking idea where you are and I was worried sick about you.”

“I know, I know,” Ren responded with a softer tone, “I didn’t mean to... I just...”

“It’s fine, I’m not mad at you,” Camus said, “just drop a text or email or letter next time, okay?”

“I will,” Ren said as a brief silence took over. Camus could hear Ren’s breaths growing more steady and knew he couldn’t stay mad at him, even if he tried.

“So how did things go with him?” Camus spoke up, Ren had been careful not to mention his ex’s name under any circumstance, which was only a little bothersome.

“Everything you said was right,” Ren snorted with a wry laugh, “and I think I’m finally going to change my number so he’ll fuck off... I might look for a new place too.”

“Did he find out where you live?”

“No, but better safe than sorry.”

“You always have a place here,” Camus said, “or for something less travel intensive, my parents have a vacation house in Okinawa. There’s no one staying there and they won’t care if I tell them a friend is.”

“Aw, thanks,” Ren said as his usual mood was making a return, “but I’ll be fine, I’ve been looking at apartments all week and maybe I’ll upgrade to a penthouse suite~”

“Do you have penthouse suite money?”

“No, but Aimi does!” Ren said as Camus rolled his eyes, “but speaking of Aimi, when do you think you’ll be able to come out? He really wants to see you.”

“September,” Camus said as he could already hear Ren’s gasp, “if I’m visiting Japan, I want to stay for longer than a weekend and I have to see family while I’m there so my parents won’t nag.”

“Fine,” Ren clicked his tongue, “I suppose that gives us plenty of time to plan what we’ll do with him. Do you want to tell him or keep this a surprise?”

“He does seem to work quite often, so he’ll appreciate the heads up,” Camus left his chair to retrieve his planner from his bag to see that September was indeed empty, “I can get two weeks off, possibly three since I rarely take vacations.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ren said, “I’m so excited already~”

“Me too,” Camus nabbed a nearby pen and circled off the chosen weeks in September, “are you still with him?”

“Mmm... I’m staying for the weekend,” Ren replied, “came up here with Bukky and oh my god you should’ve seen how hard Ran rolled his eyes when he saw me.”

“I can see it now.”

“It was fantastic,” Ren said, “but I should probably get going... Aimi’s going to get all lonely without me there to hug his cute self.”

“You are ridiculous,” Camus sighed.

“Yet you put up with me anyway because I’m also hot as fuck,” Ren said.

“Sure, that’s one reason,” Camus said as his eyes drifted down to watch Alexander still gnawing away on that bone. 

“Wait, there’s more than one reason? Is the second because I’m the only one who can fuck you into whimpering mess?” 

“Goodbye, Ren,” Camus said as he hung up to the sound of Ren’s dumb laugh. He really had to get shit together in three months.

~

_One new notification from Twitter!_

_You were added to a group DM by_ **_Ren(@le0pardsp0tz)_ **

Ren: you don’t mind that I shared ur priv twt with aimi do you? Ofc not

Mikaturnal: |д･)

Is this okay?

Camus: it’s fine

It was going to happen eventually

Ren: :D

Camus: not like there’s anything exciting to look at

Mikaturnal: you’re right about that

Ren: lmaooooo

Camus: ):

Mikaturnal: you’re all the excitement I need!! (＾▽＾)

I don’t require anything more!! o(≧∇≦o)

Camus: too cute 💙

Ren: i c your weakness

I should act cuter

Camus: please don’t

You’ll only make yourself look foolish

Ren: kyaaaa myu-chan you’re so handsome~ fuck my ass~ step on my throat~

Camus: [IMGS ATTACHED]

Ren: wait delete this

Mikaturnal: is that you

Wow you are incredibly thirsty

Ren you can’t hide by walking into another room

The apartment isn’t that big

And hime-sama is following you

Ren: FUCKING CAT

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head empty only tiddy renmyuai
> 
> also kuroken canon king
> 
> post gacha nut note: I found out a few days ago that moo has brothers??? there r more fine ass moos out there???? the renai scene was supposed to go a little differently, but ren is eternally weak for aimi. honestly the outline i had for this whole fic just wound up getting tossed to the wind after ch 5. I hope u guys like long chapters filled with [REDACTED]!!!
> 
> tysm for continuing to read this 💕💕💕 I still have 2 ch to write up and seeing all your comments and kudos serves as fantastic motivation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back nerds! I had so much trouble trying to write this chapter bc I didn't know how to start it and just wanted to get to the spice 😭😭😭 ~~wow this is the second longest chapter~~

Three more days.

Ai had three more days until Hime-sama and he would be spending their very first, month-long vacation in Tokyo with Ren and Camus, who was flying back home a week early, but nonetheless Ai was extremely excited to meet him in person.

He didn’t need to worry too much about packing since he’d just flown back into Japan a couple days prior from a mission overseas that he’d been assigned to do for much of the summer. 

Ai was put in charge of a small, elite team made up of two veteran spies, Hyuga Ryuya and his husband, Ringo, and their apprentice, Hijikawa Masato. Their mission was to quietly observe, gather data, and eliminate a few high profile targets that a foreign government contracted the company for.

Ai recruited Anubis and Osiris to help with their work as he valued their individual skill sets, the trust he’d built up with them, and they’d both been itching for a _real_ job to take for months now. 

The offer that they’d be given jobs at the company he worked for if they pulled this off with little to no errors was the cherry on top, or so Ai thought. Anubis brought up wanting to meet the two of them in person after this whole mission was over and Ai left it up to Osiris to choose.

It took less time than Ai thought it would as Osiris agreed to it within a day and now he had a second type of meeting to look forward to in the future. 

The professor told him about the contract work just a few days after his romp with Ren and Ai had never felt quite this much... dread after getting an assignment. Camus and Ren had been helpful with naming this emotion when he told him that he wouldn’t be free to talk or watch them stream due to work.

Previously it was easy enough for Ai to drop Hime-sama off at Ranmaru’s, cut himself off from anything personal, and execute the mission... but this was different now. He’d grown so used to talking to the both of them that the thought of depriving himself for two, maybe three months, of their affection was... saddening.

So he broke his rule.

Or well, used a loophole of sorts that involved buying a burner phone and solely using it for Ren and Camus during certain times in the day so he wouldn’t get too distracted and if it was picked up by an unknown, he triggered it to explode after five failed attempts.

Yeah, that was expert insurance.

He was also bringing Hime-sama for this because he really did feel bad for just dumping her on Ranmaru and this mission was going to be a long one. No one in his team outwardly protested to their furry companion and Ai was sure that she gained more weight from Ringo spoiling her with endless treats.

Ai had worked with Ryuya and Ringo on countless missions by now, so he knew they could do their without failure. Masato had been working under them for a little under two years and frankly, Ai didn’t care much for him as long as he didn’t get in the way.

Ringo acted as their face, someone who had the connections and charisma to talk their way into nearly anything. Ryuya handled the dirty, physical work while Ai took care of everything technical with Anubis and Osiris as remote help.

Masato floated between all three depending on what the objective was for the day, but Ai noted that he seemed to excel at subduing opponents due to his kendo training, so he tended to be paired with Ryuya for his muscle.

Ai couldn’t say he had too much free time with everything that entailed this mission, but he did reserve at least a couple hours every week to text or call Ren and Camus. He’d also check the wishlist that Ren had up on Shining Cams and tended to buy out everything for him because not like he had much use for his own money.

Although, Camus had to step in when Ren joked about Ai buying him a penthouse and Ai was already looking them up. He did end up covering all of Ren’s moving expenses to another apartment, as well as a top notch security system that was outfitted by his company.

Ren had mentioned that he’d felt a little paranoid from some rather creepy fans and Ai was very tempted to search them up, but he held back if only because of his faith in how well he knew the company's technology worked.

Heck, he’d programmed several parts of it.

And he really couldn’t waste time trying to find some nobodies when he needed to apply his attention to this assignment. Once he was sure that Ren felt safe, he could put his mind at ease.

Camus on the other hand wasn’t one to ask for much, he seemed happy just getting to talk to Ai whenever he was available and playfully chastised Ren about being such a sugar baby, but Ai honestly enjoyed the feeling of that.

He loved spoiling Ren rotten with all the gifts he’d request and if Camus would let him, he’d do the very same for him. Money would never be a factor for Ai as long as he was performing well in the professor's eyes, so he rarely, if ever, thought twice about getting Ren whatever he asked for.

The end of their operation was very much welcome to Ai as it proved to be very successful and lucrative from the amounts of blackmail material they obtained, as well as eliminating every one of their painted targets.

The professor was somewhat shocked, yet joyful to hear when Ai requested for a vacation. The older man prodded Ai about what brought this on and he simply replied that he wished to spend time with friends and wanted a moment to relax.

This led to more questions that Ai was able to answer thanks to Anubis and Osiris, he didn’t _need_ to tell the professor that he’d be staying with Ren. The professor then expressed his excitement in getting to see these two genius hackers one day and Ai was relieved upon the elevator ride down.

_You have 2 new notifications!_

_Cat Sitter sent you_ **_(2)_ ** _texts!_

_Cat Sitter >>> Ai _

Cat Sitter: dinner in an hr

Ai: kk 

~

Ai hadn’t realized just how much he missed the smell of Ranmaru’s cooking until he stepped into his neighbors apartment, it was fairly comforting. He set Hime-sama on the ground and she went off to go reacquaint herself with the three other cats taking residence here as well.

They’d slipped back into their usual routine fairly easy with Ai taking up a seat on the couch and flipping through netflix on the television to find something to watch. Ranmaru brought out two plates filled with curry and rice, setting them down on the coffee table before going to retrieve their drinks. Ai found a chinese drama that they were a few episodes into and decided on that since Ranmaru mentioned his boyfriend made them binge through it last time he was here.

And who was Ai to turn down the chance of watching ancient magical sword fighting gays?

Since Ai hadn’t spoken to Ranmaru in nearly three months, he’d caught back up with everything that was going on in his life and learned that he’d intended to move in with Reiji by the end of year. He’d be finished up with school by then and already had a few promising job prospects that’d allow him to be much closer to his beloved.

Ai didn’t go into detail about what type of work he did, but he did show Ranmaru pictures of the touristy sights they’d visited, as well as went on about the vast variety of food they’d tried out because Ryuya had a goal to try out damn near everything.

It did serve as a nice bonus objective and Ai had wanted to bring Ren and Camus with him whenever he visited that country again, perhaps for another vacation in the future? 

“So...” Ranmaru started as a brief lull came over their conversation, “you’re going to stay with Ren for a month?”

Ai nodded as he took a small sip of his drink while still watching the television, “I missed him so much... there’s a lot I want to do since work won’t get in the way.”

“Mmm...” one of Ranmaru’s fingers idly tapped on his thigh, “and how much of this involves spending hundreds of thousands of yen on him?”

“I’m not sure,” Ai responded, “if he wants to go shopping, I’ll take him wherever he pleases.”

“And you’re fine with this? Just dropping stacks of cash on this guy because he’s nice to you or something?” Ranmaru asked.

“I have nothing else to do with my money,” Ai replied with a small shrug, “and Ren is... more than just nice to me, he’s like my best friend that I’ve never had. I can talk to him about anything and he’ll listen to me, we can play video games together and he’s not terrible at them, and... there’s other things that he’s done for me that make me happy.”

“He’ll act like your best friend ‘til his revenue stream dries up,” Ranmaru said, “what are you going to do if that happens?”

“It won’t,” Ai responded as he turned towards Ranmaru, “I have a stable income and plenty in savings.”

“For now,” Ranmaru said, “what if the company you work for suddenly goes under? What if an emergency comes up? What if you just keep blindly spending on anything Ren asks for and you find yourself completely dried up?” 

“That logically won’t happen because-”

“Ai,” Ranmaru firmly interrupted him, “I’d like to think you aren’t as naive as you appear, but have you ever thought that Ren may be preying on that?”

“No...?” 

“Here you are a lonely, wealthy guy who spends a majority of this time working and thinks the only companionship he can get is from a whore,” Ranmaru said, “you’re the perfect mark for someone like Ren to take advantage of and toss you away once you have nothing left to give him.”

Ai opened his mouth to respond, but Ranmaru continued, “you’re better than this, Ai. You might be a little socially awkward, but you can find literally anyone else who won’t require a direct line to your bank account. Someone who wants to be friends with you or love you for who you are.”

“Oh...” Ai murmured, “...but I like spending on him, if he’s happy then I’m happy.”

“Yes, as long as you have the money,” Ranmaru replied, “but you have to think of what happens when you don’t. He’s not going to stick around, he’s only using you because you can finance his life. Do I even want to know how much cash you’ve thrown at him?”

“...I’ve never really kept track,” Ai quietly said, although with a swift internal search he could gather all of the receipts, “but... it might be somewhere in the millions by now.”

“I’m just trying to look out for you,” Ranmaru said as he reached a hand out to squeeze at Ai’s shoulder, “I don’t want you waking up homeless one day because you couldn’t refuse him. It’s just a job for him, I doubt he cares for you beyond the paycheck.”

Ai quietly nodded as a slow realization began to creep in, “and I have to ask, do you only see him as your best friend or are you in love with him?”

“I... don’t know,” Ai said as he peered down at his lap, “I... like him, I like him a lot, but I’ve never experienced love so I wouldn’t know...”

“Personally I’d say you should cut him off as soon as possible,” Ranmaru said, “but you’ve probably been looking forward to this vacation with him, hm?”

“Yeah...”

“Then let yourself have fun, god knows you’ve thrown enough money at him to do whatever the fuck you want,” Ranmaru said, “but I want you to seriously consider this whole... relationship you have going with him. He doesn’t love you, he’s only after your money. He’ll do or say anything to keep you wrapped around his finger, but I know you’re smarter than this Ai.”

“Mmm...” Ai nodded as he looked back at Ranmaru, “I know that’s his... primary goal, but I never really took all of that into account.”

“Yeah well, someone has to watch your back,” Ranmaru said as he withdrew his hand, “and it’s not like I wanted to drop all of this on you now, but Rei wouldn’t shut up about being worried and I guess I was too. You’re like the cute little brother I’ve never had and don’t want anyone hurting you.”

“Ranmaru...” Ai said, “...thank you, I appreciate it.” 

“Anytime.”

~

Ai stayed for another hour over at Ranmaru’s place before returning back to his own apartment, although he’d spent all of it thinking instead of paying attention to the show.

What Ranmaru told him wasn’t exactly news, he knew what to expect when he signed up for Shining Cams in the first place... but this did serve as a much needed reality check for him. 

He sat down at his desk and began to calculate just how much he’d spent on Ren and Camus over the past year, if only to have the exact numbers at his fingertips. He could definitely keep up with their expenses for now because of the fat payout from their last mission that was sitting in his bank account.

But what happened if the company didn’t need him anymore? What if the professor made an android that surpassed Ai’s current capabilities? What if they decided he was too expensive to maintain and decommissioned him?

... the professor probably wouldn’t allow for that, would he? He’d referred to Ai a few times as a son that meant that he did love him in some kind of way. However... perhaps that was only because Ai was useful to him, useful as a high tech tool that could execute any order given to him.

The evolution of technology tended to move swiftly so Ai’s replacement could be here either next week, next month or next year, then what would Ai do? Did he know how to function as a normal ‘human’ being outside of the tasks that the professor gave him? Would he need to go into hiding to prevent the company from terminating his existence?

There was also the fact that Ren and Camus had no fucking clue what he really was, how would they even react to him not being a real human? Though if he had no money then they’d probably stop talking to him anyway so... maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal?

Ai clenched his fists as he felt that sinking feeling within his gut, why was the mere thought of those two abandoning him affecting him like this? It wasn’t logical at all... he knew what their relationship was built on and it should’ve been easy to accept this, right?

He’d been perfectly fine just watching them from afar, why did he let himself get close to them? Did he really think that this was all going to magically work out? He couldn’t hide forever that he was android, they’d have to notice eventually and that alone would make them want to stay away from him.

If they knew everything about his true, programmed nature... how he’s just a tool for the professor with no additional purpose. How he probably should be locked up by now for the long, _long_ list of crimes he’d committed or assisted with. 

Hell, he practically orchestrated the deaths of multiple people just with this past mission and he thought nothing of it because his mind was solely focused on finally getting to see Ren and Camus. 

They had lives, families, hopes, and dreams... and while he didn’t directly fire the shots, he made sure that they had a clear sight. All because Ai was getting paid to do this, money that he’d happily throw at them, and all for what, the illusion of friendship?

The dim hope that this could be something more?

The abrupt sound of his phone ringing on his desk pulled Ai out of his quickly spiralling thoughts and he picked it up to see Ren’s smiling face staring back at him. He wasn’t sure what to do at the moment as the ringtone continued to play while he looked down at the device.

Ren would probably never see him the same way... but did that really matter as long as Ai was happy in that moment? He remembered Ranmaru telling him to have his fun while he still could and... maybe Ai would do just that.

“Hello?” Ai softly answered as he hit the accept button on what was the last ring.

“Hey Aimi~ I thought I just missed you,” Ren’s smooth, deep voice caused a wave of relief to rush over Ai, “I wanted to hear your voice today~”

“Oh,” Ai murmured, “well... here I am.”

“Mmm... I feel like there’s something wrong with my little kitten,” Ren said, “you sound kind of off.”

How was Ren able to catch on _that_ fast?

“I’m...” Ai chewed on his lower lip for a moment, “I don’t know... I’ve been thinking about... life.”

“Did I call you in the middle of an existential crisis?” Ren said with a small chuckle, “because boy let me tell you I’m well acquainted with those.”

“I... guess.” 

“Do you want to talk about it or would you rather I distract you?” 

“...I don’t really want to talk about anything, if I’m to be honest,” Ai responded as his eyes looked over at the half empty excel sheet on the monitor, “but that’d be unfair since you wanted to hear my voice...”

“You don’t have to worry about that, kitten,” Ren said, “just hearing you has made my whole night, but now I’m going to make you feel better because my heart can’t take you sounding so sad.”

“Okay...” Ai turned away from the monitor and left his desk chair in favor of crawling into bed, “...can I see you?”

“Is that even a question?” 

Ai barely needed to wait a second to see a request pop up for video chat and he hit accept. Ren came onto the screen just moments later with a familiar background from his streaming room as he was sitting in bed.

“So adorable,” Ren said with a faint smile, “alright I have three stories that I can tell you, one is a funny story from an old strip club I worked at, another is a client who had a pudding fetish, and the third is an asshole who was in one of my group projects this summer.”

“Pudding first,” Ai responded.

“Okay, so... once upon a time, I had to make enough pudding to fill an entire bathtub because this guy wanted to bathe in it... then get fucked in it,” Ren started as Ai could already feel his anxiety further easing away with every word that fell from his lips. He could deal with this illusion in the moment if it stopped his head from going off the rails.

~

_Anubis >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Osiris: @Anubis

Is this your [ car? ](https://i.imgur.com/jLTAk8w.jpg)

Anubis: owo how did you find me? 😳

Osiris: I always knew you were a furry.

Anubis: hey I only dressed up as a dog once.

Osiris: ...like in a fursuit?

Anubis: no!!

Let me find a pic

Nocturnal: 👁️

Anubis: ok I had to do some high level elite photoshopping but [ here ](https://i.imgur.com/u8Bkq5x.jpg)

Osiris: why....?

Anubis: a friend asked me to model for her 

And she said I’d make a cute wan wan!! 🥰

Nocturnal: She wasn’t incorrect.

Anubis: omg noct thinks I’m cute

Nocturnal: I would pet you.

Anubis: kyaaaa~

@Osiris don’t you think I’m ADORABLE.

Osiris: so adorable that I’d take you to the pound and leave you there.

Anubis: EXCUSE ME

“I found a puppy for us to adopt,” Ai said as he showed Ren his phone, they’d been sitting in the airport waiting on Camus’s flight to land. 

Ren suggested surprising the older man so Ai drove out to Tokyo earlier than planned, but he didn’t realize just how desperate he was for Ren’s touch until he was greeted by those arms wrapping around him. It really took all of his self-control not to drag Ren to bed for mandatory cuddles and kisses.

“Oh my god he’s adorable,” Ren said, “is that Anubis?”

Ai nodded as Ren used his fingers to zoom in further on the photo, “I’m not sure what I expected, but he also fits what I thought he’d look like...”

“He also has great taste because I have that same collar buried somewhere,” Ren smirked, “ah, he looks like he’d be a delight to break~”

“Don’t perv on my friends,” Ai pulled his phone away as Ren let out a small laugh, “I don’t recall you wearing this collar though.”

“It was from before my popularity blew up,” Ren replied as he began tapping through his phone, “that giant drive archiving my material doesn’t contain everything.”

“Oh...” Ai said while watching Ren swipe through dozens of photos, then finally stop on one that did appear to be somewhat aged, if only because Ren’s hair was shorter here. 

“I didn’t wear it that often, but in a weird way it represented my independence,” Ren’s eyes were looking down at the device with a solemn expression on his face. 

“Independence?” 

“Yep~” Ren closed out of the photo and checked out the time, “Myu should be here soon.”

Ai wanted to prod Ren more about this, but from past experience it likely would’ve turned out a wasted effort. Ren was an expert about avoiding personal questions while Camus was much more open about his life and past. 

This was definitely a red flag of sorts, but it wasn’t like Ai was all that open about himself either so he couldn’t criticize Ren for the behavior. Still, his curiosity was steadily growing by the day.

Ren sent Ai off to go hide behind a nearby column and he peered from it to watch as Camus made his way to Ren the moment he spotted him. Ai was somewhat starstruck by how handsome, elegant, and tall the older one looked in person, he didn’t need to even speak as he just radiated that dominating energy.

Well, right up until Ren practically tackled him with a hug and smothered his face with kisses. Ai took the prime opportunity to mentally snap and save a few photos of their cute reunion... he felt like he may be doing this quite often.

There turned out to be a bit of strategy behind that hug as Camus’s back was facing the column that Ai was behind and Ren signaled him to come out with a wink once they made eye contact.

“Boo,” Ai said as he made himself known by tapping on Camus’s shoulder. The blond swiftly turned and had a priceless, brief look of shock on his face before he took Ai in a tight hug.

Ren stepped back as he let them have their moment with a smile plastered on his lips. Camus was fast to press his lips to Ai’s with little hesitation and Ai was ready to reciprocate. Ren easily let Ai take the lead whenever they were kissing, but Camus barely gave Ai the time to think or analyze as he became overpowered so quickly.

“You’re a living angel,” Camus said as he pulled back from the kiss and let his thumb stroke at Ai’s cheek, “I can’t wait to ruin you.”

“In that case we should definitely head back to my place,” Ren spoke up, “as much as I’d love to watch you fuck him right here.”

“You’re right,” Camus softly sighed as Ai leaned into his touch, “I promise I’m usually not like this, but I’ve been waiting so long...”

“Oh please, you literally attacked me as soon as we were alone,” Ren replied, “you’re absolutely terrible at reigning in your horny.”

“I will accept this, for now,” Camus’s other hand took Ai’s, “let’s get going shall we?”

~

The drive to Ren’s apartment was to put in a single word, torture. 

Ai took the wheel while Camus and Ren went from playful bickering to Camus telling Ai to pull over at one point so he could punish Ren for running his mouth. 

Ai’s car had an advanced, top of the line system for automatically driving and he was thankful for this as he could sneak endless peeks at the rearview mirror to watch the two of them fool around.

It was a miracle Ren made it back with most of his clothes still on with how Camus was all over him, kissing every inch of exposed skin while his fingers freely groped at his body. 

All while going on about how all of this was going to count towards his punishment and god damn, Ai had never been _this_ horny. It was like watching one of their streams in real life and he had a front row seat! There was nothing more he could ask for.

“Can you be a good boy and wait here?” Camus said as he gently cupped Ai’s chin as they’d stepped into Ren’s apartment, “I need to get this bitch ready for another, vital lesson.”

“Yes sir,” Ai answered as a small smile quirked on the corner of Camus’s lips.

“You’re so well behaved, glad to see the slut hasn’t influenced you too much,” Camus brought his hand from Ai’s chin to run through his teal hair, “you’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Ai nodded as he felt himself already getting lost in the praise.

“Then you’ll tell us when it gets too much for you, okay?” Camus said, “the safe word is snowboard, and if your pretty mouth is occupied, then you give us two taps.”

“Okay,” Ai responded as Camus moved in closer to bring their lips together once more for a soft, sweet kiss. It was such a rapid change of pace that had Ai melting into the blond.

“Once again, my point is proven,” Ren said as he was standing just behind the couch.

“For fucks sake,” Camus pulled away from Ai as Ren ran off in the opposite direction into the hallway with the older man not too far behind him. Ai plopped down onto the couch as he really wasn’t sure what to do, but Camus told him to wait here and he’d happily follow those orders.

Ai’s mind was swimming with possibilities as to what would happen as he replayed the words Camus said to him in the airport, just how would he be ruined? Camus was always so soft with him compared to how he treated his other clients, but then... he really couldn’t hold back with Ai being _right_ here.

Ai leaned back against the couch as Ren’s moans trailed into the living room and went straight to his cock. Just what was Camus doing with Ren in there? Was he opening him up? Sucking him off? Teasing him to the very edge?

Ai glanced down at the obvious bulge in his jeans and palmed at himself, Camus never said he couldn’t touch himself. He tugged down the zipper and took his erect member out, giving it a few quick, needed strokes because god knows he’s been hard since leaving the airport.

Ren’s moans died down some, but Ai had already worked himself up enough with his perverted thoughts wondering just what was going on in that bedroom. Ren was such a sucker for punishment, he must’ve acted out on purpose just to get Camus on him.

It was so hot...

Would Camus treat him the same way if he back talked to him? Oh... that might be a little fun.

“Someone’s eager.”

Ai was startled at the deep voice right next to his ear, followed by a large hand covering his own that was still on his cock. Seeing his hand drag down, then up his shaft was almost enough to make Ai lose it right then and there.

“Am I in trouble?” Ai murmured as Camus was quiet, his gaze fixed onto Ai’s lap.

“No,” Camus replied as he took his hand away, “but next time, you aren’t allowed to touch yourself, I’m the only one who can, got it?”

“Yes sir,” Ai said as he watched Camus stand from the couch.

“Come along.”

Ai quietly followed Camus into the hallway, past one of the bedrooms that Ren used for streaming and into the master bedroom at the end. Camus opened the door and stepped aside to allow Ai to walk in first.

His eyes were immediately drawn to a chair that was placed right next to the bed. Ren’s arms were tied and bound behind the back of it while his legs were spread and tied down to the chair legs. 

His body was bare, save for the thick, orange leather collar snug around his neck with a chain leash dangling from it. There was also a black cloth gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes.

The sight alone could cause Ai to short circuit.

A hand on his lower back gently directed him over to the bed and he heard the door close behind him as he went to follow the silent order. He crawled onto the bed and stopped in front of Ren who must’ve heard him as his head perked up.

Camus walked over to Ren’s side and pulled the blindfold off while taking a rough grip of his messy ginger hair, “if you weren’t such a greedy whore I’d let you join me, but you don’t know how to restrain yourself. All you know is how to take, you’ve never had to wait for anything.”

Ren mumbled something in response, but Camus just yanked his head back a bit further, “this is going to be a lesson in patience and I expect you to pay full attention, pet.”

Camus released his hold on Ren’s hair and went over to the bed, immediately being welcomed with open arms by Ai. Camus laid Ai on his back as their tongues slid against each other and his hands worked fast to get his Ai out of his clothes.

Ai wasn’t sure just what this encompassing feeling was, but Camus’s sweet, ongoing praise paired with his roaming, firm hands had Ai wanting to... submit to him, to do anything Camus told him as long as it resulted in him being called a good boy.

He didn’t have the time to analyze any of this behavior as Camus was just so domineering over him. 

Soon he was positioned onto his knees with his back flush against Camus’s chest and three of those fingers knuckle deep inside of him. Ren’s gaze was hot on him as Camus had him on the edge of the bed with his leaking cock his mere inches away from the restrained man. 

“Look at how aroused he is, Ai,” Camus’s mouth was right beside his ear, the blond’s hair barely tickling at his neck, “he’s dying to get his hands on you, to get his hot cock inside of you.”

Ai looked down at Ren’s cock that was fully erect and resting on his stomach, he definitely wanted that somewhere inside of him... whether it be his ass or mouth, he didn’t care.

“Do you think he deserves to touch you now?” Camus said as he continued to fuck his fingers up into Ai’s slick hole. Ai had ‘discovered’ fairly early on that he had a self lubricating feature and had zero use for it until recently.

He just hoped that Camus was too horny to notice just how wet he was getting.

“Yes sir, I.... I think that’s enough punishment for Ren,” Ai moaned as his hips bucked from Camus pressing on that sweet spot, “please...”

“I don’t think it is,” Camus’s fingers hit that spot again, “do you know how angry I was watching this slut touch you and kiss you and suck you? How someone like him was freely defiling you?”

Ren eye’s widened at the remark and Ai didn’t miss how his cock twitched at that, “I should fuck you right now, bend you over, and show you both who your master is.”

Ai could only moan as he was dangerously close to coming undone, he tossed his head back on Camus’s shoulder and practically rode his fingers as they thrusted harder inside of him. 

“But I made a promise,” Camus said as he kissed the shell of Ai’s ear, “and I’d never break one, no matter how much you strive to disobey me.”

Ai’s eyes snapped closed as it only took a few more, well aimed thrusts for him to cum with a shout. The hot, white liquid landed on Ren’s chest, with some ending up on his chin and he began to strain at the ropes keeping him tied down.

Camus’s fingers slowly fucked him through his orgasm and if he wasn’t being held up by the man, he’s sure his knees would’ve given out from the impact of how powerful it was. 

“Tell me how you’re doing, Ai, do you want to keep going?” Camus asked as his fingers finally slipped out of his over sensitive hole.

“I’m fine,” Ai responded after a few moments, “I want to keep going, I don’t want to stop, sir.”

“That’s my sweet boy,” Camus kissed at his forehead and gently stroked at his side, “I’ll untie you in a bit.”

Ren’s impatience was voiced through a muffled curse and the bindings on him were starting to loosen, they must’ve not been as tight as they appeared. Maybe Ai could teach Camus how to properly bind someone with Ren as their subject...

“Alright, alright,” Camus murmured as his hands left Ai’s body and he went over to undo the restraints on Ren. The moment all of his limbs were free, Ren lunged onto Ai, making him his sole target of all of his pent up sexual frustration. 

Ai was overtaken once again, letting himself be ravished with Ren’s affection through his rough kisses, eager groping at his ass, and the seductive sounds of Ren’s voice that he dearly missed.

“Aimi, can I fuck you raw?” Ren asked as he’d slotted himself between Ai’s legs, “I haven’t fucked anyone else all summer, I’ve been saving my cock just for you... and you too I guess.”

“Really?” Camus crooked up an eyebrow as he was going to unzip his own jeans.

“For real, I haven’t fucked for cash since uh... June, I think,” Ren said as he let his hands run up Ai’s soft sides, “and I know this kind of breaks the scene but... I really wanted you both to know that.”

“Noted,” Camus said while pushing his pants, followed by his underwear both to the ground, “does this mean you aren’t our pet slut anymore?”

“Oh no, I still very much am,” Ren winked at Camus with a smile, “once a slut, always a slut~”

“Ren...” Ai spoke up, instantly getting both men’s attention, “...you can fuck me however you want, I... I like... being used like this, I think.”

“God, you’re so hot,” Ren declared before taking Ai in for another set of rough, messy kisses as Camus watched from the side of the bed. His hand was curled around his thick cock, giving it needed attention.

“Turn over and face him for me, baby,” Ren said and Ai immediately did so, getting on his hands and knees while his face was lined up directly in front of Camus’s length. 

“Is this your first time sucking a cock?” Camus calmly asked as Ai was internally searching through his data to figure out the correct method with something of this... size.

“Yes, but I will do my best,” Ai blinked up at Camus as his hand reached out to take hold of the base of his shaft, “I just need to... adjust.”

“Don’t force yourself,” Camus said, “take your time, and that goes for you too, Ren.”

“Eh? I know,” Ren huffed as he was kneeling behind Ai with a hand on his hip and the other guiding his cock into Ai, “I’ll go slow, tell me if it hurts, Aimi.”

“Mmm...” Ai hummed as his attention was still on the task before him, pain wasn’t a factor for Ai as he could simply turn the sensors off or on, but of course he couldn’t notify them of that little fact.

Ai gave Camus’s length a tentative lick as Ren slowly breached Ai, the hand on his hip was gently stroking his side, “fuck, you feel so perfect, you were made for my cock, babe.”

Ai tried not to let himself get too swept up in Ren as he wrapped his lips around Camus, then pushed his head down that massive shaft. He almost thought that maybe he should have practiced on that dildo, but Camus wouldn’t like that.

“Don’t rush yourself, you’re doing such an amazing job, Ai,” Camus’s soothing voice, paired with those slender fingers running through Ai’s hair had him _melting_ on the spot. 

Ren started with shallow, light thrusts as Ai attempted to adjust to taking to taking two cocks at the same time. He found himself enjoying the feeling of pleasuring the both of them at once, it really was everything he’d wanted.

Ai didn’t need to analyze, didn’t need to think, didn’t need to do anything other than just... be used as a tool. A tool that wasn’t deployed for killing someone, instead just used as a walking bank account and for fucking.

Was that really so bad...?

“Ai? You still with us?” Camus asked as he’d pulled Ai off of him, “this is the last time I’ll check in on you because I don’t think either of us will be able to hold back.”

“Do whatever you want to me,” Ai replied, “I’m under your command, sir.”

“Mmm, good boy,” Camus slipped his cock back between Ai’s lips and thrusted forward, “even better with the lack of a gag reflex.”

That seemed to switch Ren from going slow to suddenly picking up his speed and fucking into Ai even harder. Ai let himself fall further into whatever this... blissful feeling was as Camus held onto his hair and fucked relentlessly into his mouth. 

He’d never felt this satisfied, this content, this... _overwhelmed_ by euphoria. It was the first time in his life where he wasn’t trying to think about anything, he allowed himself to revel in the moment, to enjoy his wonderful company.

Is this what it felt like to be sex android? Could Ai transfer to that department instead if he got to experience this for the rest of his life? Although that’d involve fucking strangers and... Ai didn’t really want that.

He only wanted the two in here, the only two people in the world he’d be willing to sacrifice everything for. Is that what love was defined as? 

“I’m close...” Ren moaned as he leaned over Ai’s back and planted a kiss between his pale shoulder blades, “I’m going to fill your tight little virgin ass.”

“You’re going to be a good boy and take our cum,” Camus said as he pushed Ai’s head down the base, “and this is so far from the last time...”

“Oh yeah,” Ren agreed, “we’re going to fill you up every single day, you’ll be begging for us like the cute cumslut I know you can be.”

Ai only moaned in response as Ren sunk his teeth into his shoulder while he was buried deep inside of Ai, painting his walls with a thick, hot load. Camus followed shortly after, releasing straight down Ai’s throat and groaning his name at the same time. 

A hand snuck its way between Ai’s legs, causing him to jump just a little at the contact on his neglected cock. It didn’t take long for him to cover the sheets beneath with his own cum and his internal alarm to spring up with an _OVERHEATING - IMMINENT SHUTDOWN_ warning. 

Ai was much too out of it to prevent the shutdown from commencing, noting that he really needed to disable that feature before he slumped forward with Camus catching him in his arms.

~

Ai booted back up later that afternoon with his head resting in Ren’s lap and his legs splayed out over Camus’s lower half. That bout of overheating managed to drive his core battery down into the lower double digits and he needed to find some kind of excuse to go out to his car.

This was made somewhat challenging with both men being so worried about how he was knocked out cold, but he insisted that was definitely normal for him. Then he had to dodge the question of showering because too much water on the surface of his skin would drive his battery down even faster.

He _seriously_ needed to bring up a water resistance upgrade or modification to the professor.

Ai was finally granted refuge from the two worry warts when he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to at least pretend he was. Ah, he really should’ve taken all of this into consideration, but it never came to mind as he was too excited to even meet them.

What to do, what to do...

“Oh!” Ai blurted out as he remembered those prototype charging bracelets that professor the gave him to test, but he’d never actually gotten around to it because he’d never had a reason to. 

_Ai >>> Ryuya _

Ai: I’m in need of your assistance. 

Ryuya: What’s up boss?

Ai: Can you have someone deliver those JSD-0901’s to [ADDRESS]

Ryuya: Sure, when ya need ‘em?

Ai: ...preferably as soon as possible.

I’m at 15%.

And I’m unable to access a charging station.

Ryuya: you in trouble?

Ai: no no I’m fine

I just... found myself in an unexpected predicament.

Ryuya: Hmm

Alright, I’ll go hand deliver ‘em to ya.

Ai: you don’t need to do that just send masa or something

Ryuya: Mmmm nope!

Be there in 20!

Ai clicked his tongue, the one time he needed Ryuya just to follow orders like a good subordinate. Well, whatever, at least this problem was dealt with. He should’ve foreseen this seeing as he nearly overheated after Ren fucked him with a dildo, but he reacted fast enough to cancel it out.

Annoying, this charge was supposed to last him at least two weeks. He sighed as he searched for the diagnostic report, then sent it to the servers for the professor to look at before his next scheduled physical maintenance.

He left the bathroom and was thankful that the bedroom was empty, then dug through Ren’s drawers to steal... obtain some of his clothing to wear. Ai shut off the steady warning that blinked at him telling him he was on low charge as he stepped in the living room.

Ren was sitting on the couch with his laptop out, focused on typing something up while Camus was on the opposite sipping his tea and watching whatever was on the television. Ai sat down between them and let out a small yawn as Camus’s arm was already sliding behind his back.

“A coworker is coming to bring me something I forgot at the office,” Ai said as he leaned against Camus.

“I think this was supposed to be your vacation?” Camus remarked, “you’re banned from working, you know.”

“It’s nothing too involved, just a beta test product that I can make use of,” Ai replied, “I’ve been putting it off for a few months and this is the best time to engage with it for proper results.”

“Mmm... if you say so,” Camus’s hand rested on the crook of Ai’s neck, his thumb idly caressing at the soft skin on the nape, “what kind of product is it?”

“It’s uh...” Ai’s back went straight as a rod as he smacked away Camus’s hand and covered the usb panel that threatened to open up. Camus jerked his away as if it’d been burnt and Ai felt a load of guilt hit him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t like my neck being touched like that,” Ai blurted out, “it um...”

“It’s fine, Ai,” Camus returned a soft smile at him as he let his hand fall on Ai’s thigh instead, “I know now.”

“You should’ve seen him when I first touched him,” Ren said with a small snicker as he was still typing away on his laptop, “damn near blasted a hole in the ceiling with how high he jumped.”

Ai sighed as he closed his eyes, more unexpected factors. 

“Ai, it’s alright, you didn’t hurt me,” Camus said as he pressed a small kiss to Ai’s cheek, “is there anywhere else that makes you uncomfortable?”

“Just my neck and...” Ai also had a large access panel on his chest, but that required more than just a simple touch to open, “yeah, that’s it.”

“Mmk...” Camus hummed before taking a small sip of tea, “don’t use this opportunity to slack off on your essay, Ren.”

“I’m not!”

And the awkward moment passed by just like that, Ai wasn’t all that prepared to start answering their questions because unlike anyone else... it hurt to lie to them. 

Ryuya came by right on time with a small box of black bracelets that could be mistaken for your average smartwatch. While Ryuya wasn’t as nosey as his husband, Ai knew that the man would be overly curious and made sure to meet him in the downstairs lobby.

“Thank you,” Ai said as he picked up one of the bracelets and slipped it on his wrist. A series of LEDs lit up on the black surface, then quickly synced with Ai’s body, and the slow charge began.

“No problem,” Ryuya nodded, “so this is where you’re spending your vacation? These are pretty nice digs.”

“Yes,” Ai answered, “you may go back to whatever it is you were doing.”

“Will do, see ya later, boss.”

Ai’s gaze lingered at the older man for a moment, he didn’t like the smug look in his eye... but he didn’t care enough to converse much longer and headed off into the elevator.

~

The first week and a half was pure, unadulterated bliss as Ai had more fun with Ren and Camus than he’s sure he’d ever had in this entire life. They went out nearly every day to go shopping, to find a new restaurant to try out, to go visit some places that Ai had never been to, but always wanted to. 

It seemed to surprise the two men that Ai had really never really experienced much of a... normal life. There were so many experiences he should have had under his belt, but alas Ai was like a newborn fawn in this huge, bustling city. 

Ren was more than pleased to take Ai out to his favorite nightclub where they drank and danced the night away, that may have also ended in them fooling around behind the club.

Ai was pretty sure he’d never be witness to Camus getting on his knees and sucking cock in a dirty alley, but god damn it was beyond _hot_. 

Camus took them to the rink, mostly at their insistence, and showed off his amazing skating skills. Did Ai get a little jealous when other skaters seemed to recognize and swarmed the coach?

Definitely not.

And of course there was also the sex. The professor had taken note of the report and sent out a temporary bug fix until Ai could be looked at, so he didn’t need to worry about that little overheating issue.

Ai wanted to try everything that came to mind and boy were those two up for _anything_. There were a few obvious kinks he definitely wanted to indulge in that brought out his submissive side, as well as the urge to please Ren and Camus as much as possible. 

And there were some that were an absolute nope, like bondage for instance. Ai _hated_ the feeling of being restrained and both men were fast to act when he started panicking.

It really was all trial and error, but at least this time several orgasms came out of it.

Ai peered up from his phone as he was leaning against the door of his car parked across the university campus Ren attended. Camus had briefly left to go buy some food for them before they went off on a picnic in the park.

It was supposed to be just a chill outing, nothing too spectacular, and Ai perked up as soon as he saw Ren appear from between two of the buildings. He looked at both sides of the road before quickly crossing, but was beaten to Ren by someone else.

Ai had never seen this guy before, but he had held a few inches and pounds over Ren and approached him in a fairly aggressive manner. Ren had frozen on the spot and barely had time to react before the man snatched at his bicep and dragged him back towards the building.

Was that one of those crazy fans Ren was paranoid about? Whoever it was, they weren’t going to get away with treating Ren like this if Ai had any say about it.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hands you gratuitous smut before shit hits the fan 
> 
> I spent way too long trying to figure out how to squeeze in that meme for the anubis reveal LOL. does their gc name make a little more sense now? figuring out who osiris is may be a easier... or harder... idk. yell at me if u got him wrong right!! or wrong!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with sensitive themes that I've tagged. As I previously warned I will not go into graphic detail about any of the events that occur, but there are heavily implications. Please take that into precaution before reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anubis: hey!! it's not fair that they know who I am and not you 😤😤😤  
> Osiris: you're the one who shared your pic for everyone to see.  
> Anubis: ya and that means you have to give up the goods too!  
> Osiris: no thanks  
> Anubis: 🥺  
> Nocturnal: 🥺  
> Osiris: ...fine, I'll scatter a few pictures around then  
> Anubis: wow I was only asking for one, but we get to be blessed by multiple pics of you? 🎉🎉

Ren was seven when his butler came to pick him up from school early, only to drive them both to the hospital where his mother was because she’d gotten into a car accident on her way home. 

He remembers sitting in the waiting room seated between his two older brothers and the butler just a couple seats away. He remembers his father’s endless pacing around the room as they waited for hours on the results of the surgery.

The moment one of the doctors came out, his father marched right up to them and demanded for any answers. Ren may have been a child, but understood exactly what was said when his father grabbed hold of the doctor’s shirt and shoved him into the nearby wall.

This was only the beginning.

Ren was ten when he joined his brothers for dinner and for once, their father was on time. It was rare for him to ever eat dinner with them because he was always tied up at work and came home in the early hours of the morning.

Ren was delighted to have him here, if only so they could act like a normal family for the evening. He sorely missed how close they all were before their mother passed, it was like she was the glue keeping them together.

The good mood only lasted a few minutes however as their father informed them that the company was declaring bankruptcy and he was ousted as CEO for his mismanagement. 

He told them everything would be okay, that they didn’t need to worry about anything changing and he’d find another job soon.

Ren was thirteen when he was staring down at the backpack sitting on his bed filled with anything he could stuff into it. He told his best friend that he was going to run away if his father beat him again and begged his friend to meet him at the nearby park so they could start a new life together.

His oldest brother had already moved out, overseas even, Seiichirou was too obsessed with staying on their fathers good side, and that made Ren the perfect target for his alcohol induced rages. 

The fresh sting of the multiple welts on his back gave Ren no reason to hesitate as he zipped up his bag, sent a text to his friend, and left his phone behind so that asshole wouldn’t have a way to track him down.

Ren waited for an hour in their favorite spot and left when he realized that he probably wasn’t coming. He also needed to put as much space between his father and him as fast as humanly possible.

Looking back now, he was so, _so_ fucking grateful that his friend never showed up. 

Ren had spent three months on the streets of Tokyo, trying his best to survive and stay out of trouble with authorities. He had no idea if his father ever bothered coming to look for him, but Tokyo was the perfect hiding spot with how huge it was.

Ren had tried his best to go about it alone and mind his own business, but one evening he was cornered by one of the local street gangs. Their leader had taken notice of Ren and wanted him to recruit him. 

They offered him protection, food and a place to stay that wasn't underneath a bridge or in the back of a dark alley as long as he was willing to put in the work. Honestly, they had him at food because he was fucking tired of scrounging for scraps. 

They took him to a dingy apartment complex that he would’ve never stepped a foot towards three months prior and introduced him to the head of their gang, Ikeda Hisato. 

Ren was fifteen when Ikeda called him into his room after they’d eaten dinner. He thought things had been going well enough for him since he perfected the skills of pickpocketing, playing as errand boy, and scamming older women out of their money with his pretty face and sweet words.

Ikeda wanted him to step it up, telling him that he was attractive enough to pull in serious cash, and he already had people lined up who wanted to pay for his services. Ren was still a virgin at this point, even though a few girls he knew had offered themselves up, but he always wanted to wait on someone he loved. Ikeda told him that it was fine, this was only _work,_ and he could still have a special first time with his soulmate in the future.

In the meantime, Ikeda offered to teach Ren just how to get someone else off and that was the first time he’d ever gone further than just a kiss.

Ren was sixteen when he was sitting in the passenger’s seat of Ikeda’s car parked just a block away from a mansion that a party was being held at. He was sold to be a ‘gift’ for the evening to the party hosts and several of his friends.

Ren didn’t want to do this, he didn’t care how much money they’d offered, he would rather die then step into that house. He’d begged Ikeda on the whole drive here to cancel or make up some excuse as to why he couldn’t show, or even send one of the other boys.

Ren just wanted a _single_ day or night when he wasn’t sucking a dick or being fucked by some closested politician. Hell, Ikeda was taking most of the cut anyway under the guise of needing it for the gang and Ren was stuck with whatever was left over.

Ikeda curled his fingers around the steering wheel and glanced over at Ren with a calm expression and Ren hoped that maybe, _maybe_ his words got through to him. Ikeda moved to reach for a bag on the floor of the backseat and dug out a couple small baggies with a syringe. 

Ren was frozen with dread as Ikeda told him this drug would take the edge off, that if he was high out of his mind it wouldn’t hurt him. He needed him to do this and if Ren loved him, then he could perform this job with no complaints.

This is what boyfriends did for each other, right? They supported each other.

It was the first time Ikeda had _ever_ called Ren his boyfriend and that filled Ren with such a warm feeling. Ikeda was always looking out for him, never did anything to hurt him... and he was why Ren didn’t perish in the streets by himself.

If Ikeda was by his side... everything would be okay.

Four years passed with Ren staying loyal at Ikeda’s side, essentially becoming his right hand while pulling in the most money out of all the guys working under him. Ren was vital in recruiting runaways such as himself and convincing them to turn tricks, although he insisted they’d keep kids out of it because they brought too much heat. 

Ikeda didn’t give a shit as long as the money came in and that proved true when Ren was alerted to his boyfriend making a deal for one of their youngest members to go off with some foreign CEO for the weekend. 

Ren confronted him that same evening and Ikeda claimed they’d be getting thousands of dollars for it, but Ren put his foot down. What they already did was fucked up enough, they didn’t need to purposely ruin this kids life.

Not like how his own had been.

Ikeda smacked him across the face and reminded him of his place, of how he was the reason that Ren was here, that he _made_ Ren into what he was today, and that he could end him right now if he so chose.

This was Ikeda’s gang, not Ren’s, and he’d do whatever he’d damn well please with _his_ members. He beat that reminder into Ren while withholding the heroin that Ren’s body was screaming for.

Ren really isn’t sure just how he made it through to the following day, especially with how Ikeda sent him off to go get fucked by one of his friends after allowing him to finally shoot up. 

Is that all his boyfriend saw him as? Not even an equal partner or a human being, just... a walking atm? Did he care about Ren at all?

It took a week for Ren to decide on a plan, one that would grant him an escape and hopefully prevent harm to their current members, but honestly he was only thinking of himself.

Ikeda had a number of enemies who would have loved a piece of the territory they controlled and Ren had a number of connections who could leak information on Ikeda’s whereabouts.

Ren only told one of his closest friends his plan the evening before everything was supposed to go down so he could keep their innocent members away. He was thankful that at least there was _one_ person he could trust since Ikeda had no idea what was going to happen after he stepped into that strip club.

Ren excused himself to the ‘restroom’ about half an hour into this party, when in reality he left out of the back entrance and never looked back as he took the first train out of Tokyo.

He didn’t plan for anything beyond this, but he knew he’d never let himself get taken advantage of again. Ren’s first battle would be throwing away the needle for good, then trying to get his life back on track... if it was even possible.

Ren returned to Tokyo three years later after three years of traveling and working throughout the country. He rarely stayed in one place for longer than a couple months and thought about seriously moving overseas for a bit, but first he needed cash.

Ren thought about stealing the money from Ikeda’s safe before officially leaving, but decided that he wanted a fresh start with absolutely no ties back to that life. He had five hundred thousand yen in his pocket and did what came naturally to him.

Although this time, it would be on his terms.

He’d known about Shining Cam’s existence for quite a bit, Ikeda had thought about getting into it, but it required too much set up, space, and building up an audience was just too much effort.

[R](https://i.imgur.com/GzLx4aE.png)en bought himself a basic laptop with a camera and a cheap lighting set up in his apartment, then got to work under the name of, ‘le0pardsp0tz’. He took his skills that he learned from working the streets to the internet and it took months of consistently streaming for Ren to make even the smallest footprint on the massive cam site.

He was also working at a strip club and escorting as his primary jobs, so he wasn’t too reliant on the website just yet, but he wanted to make it work. Ren admittedly liked the attention and he loved performing for his small audience, plus it was so much safer than walking into a hotel room with a stranger.

Ren didn’t have friends because he moved too often, but there was a nice little community on Shining Cams with the small streamers such as himself that he started chatting with quite frequently over their discord server once he’d been invited.

It was so cathartic in a way to meet people who roughly had the same story and experiences as him, and that was how he started to get into the collaboration game. He changed his name to, ‘Tricky Heart’ as a sort of a channel reboot since he knew what he was doing now and would travel to meet up with nearby streamers to give their audience a show.

This contributed to his decision to stay in Japan and eventually move back to Tokyo as several streamers lived there and it’d be easier for his escort work if he lived in the huge city.

Reiji turned out to be his next door neighbor and his first real... normal friend. The older man was extremely friendly and Ren took that as he wanted to fuck, which he wasn’t exactly opposed to. 

This turned out to be Ren reading his kindness in the entirely wrong way one morning as he came onto Reiji and the other man quickly told him he had a boyfriend. The boyfriend who came out of the bedroom at that _exact_ time.

...yeah, that’s the story of how Ranmaru’s dislike for Ren began.

Ren had earned the spot of the top streamer on Shining Cams last year, had enrolled himself university as a business major, and actually found himself maybe enjoying his life for once? 

It was an odd feeling... not having to stress over having enough food to eat or money to spend or where he’d stay for the night. There were a few big donors who frequented his streams, one of which being a Mikaturnal who was so elusive, yet adorable whenever they did speak.

Ren was curious about them all, but didn’t bother with messaging them unless they did first, and even then they’d better be offering to pay to fuck him. Outside of his weak moment with Reiji, Ren didn’t seek out sex if there wasn’t money on the table, that also went for socializing.

He kept himself open to the other streamers if they needed his help or advice, but otherwise was extremely closed off to outsiders. He didn’t want to risk his heart getting broken again, nor did he see the benefit in having many friends.

This changed... somewhat as he stumbled upon [M](https://i.imgur.com/XuDKtVU.png)ajestic Spade. He was incredibly hot with his whole dominator getup and Ren wanted to fuck him, or be fucked by him, either would work really.

Ren was shocked, like _actually_ shocked when Spade rejected his offer for a collaboration. Where the fuck did Spade get off on rejecting _him_?! That just made Ren want a piece of him even more and well... maybe he did act extremely thirsty for Spade in their first conversations.

Eventually their conversations turned away from flirting and into normal subjects as Ren figured he’d just wait for the opportunity then. If Spade wanted to play hard to get, then he could handle that.

Ren knew that things couldn’t go well for too long, his luck simply didn’t function in that way. He didn’t think twice of the request sitting in his inbox as new clientele came in by the dozens, he just tended to be more picky about them.

Ren headed off to the motel that afternoon and waited at least ten minutes before the client arrived, and boy did he wish the ground would have swallowed him alive right then.

Ikeda came into the room as cool as cucumber, missing an eye, but otherwise looked to be... somewhat well off. He went on about how he knew Ren set him up and how he was going to pay him back every yen that he lost.

Ren told him to fuck off, that he had nothing to do with him anymore and Ikeda apparently expected that as he pulled out a gun and shoved it against Ren’s temple. Ikeda told him that he could either give him half of what he was earning now or he’d throw Ren to his newfound yakuza buddies and let them have their fun.

Ren knew that he wasn’t buffing either because Ikeda _did_ have those connections... back then anyway. So Ren quickly agreed to let Ikeda have whatever he wanted and he hoped it was finished from there.

But Ikeda wasn’t only after his money, he wanted Ren back too... and at that moment Ren was willing to do or say anything just to get out alive. 

He’s still not sure if he regrets venting to Camus about it afterwards... he just so happened to be the first person who came to mind when Ren felt so broken and violated, like everything he’d try to run from came rushing back at him.

Ren couldn't dwell on it however, he needed to deal with the delicate balancing act of keeping Ikeda satisfied while trying to figure out a new way to escape _and_ keep his old, buried feelings at bay. He thought he’d feel absolutely nothing for his ex after everything that's happened, but the man knew Ren’s weaknesses all too well.

Ren could find some solace in that as far as he knew, Ikeda had no idea where he lived and ignoring his texts/calls came easy when he could use work or school as an excuse. Sending him cash also worked as a fine deterrent because he’d shut up for at least a week before whining about needing more. It was an expensive, but solid way for Ren to confirm his assumptions and prevent himself from falling into that same trap all over again.

Hopefully.

Camus obtained the number two spot on Shining Cams by the start of the summer and Ren was pleasantly surprised with a message from the other man asking him if he’d like to fly out to meet him, as well as a potential collaboration. 

Ren barely waited five minutes after reading the message to look up flights to Berlin because there was no way he was letting this opportunity go to waste, nor would he allow Camus to suddenly back out of it.

Camus was _so_ much hotter in person and it took all of Ren’s self-control not to drag him straight into the bathroom to get fucked. He was a bit taken aback when the stoic dom practically attacked him the moment they were inside of his home, but Ren wasn’t going to complain about it.

A couple days into his stay, they began discussing what type of scene they wanted to do for the stream and Camus presented a sex and kink questionnaire to Ren as to gauge what he’d be into and what was off limits for him.

Ren pushed it back, telling Camus that he was fine with whatever, but that was the wrong answer as Camus was oddly insistent on it. Why did it matter what Ren enjoyed as long as the audience liked it and they both raked in the money?

Camus then told him they wouldn’t be doing anything until he filled it out and Ren huffed, but he picked it up to give it an actual look and it seemed as if every possible kink in existence was on this paper.

He’d never had to actually think about something like this as his only hard limits were no minors, no animals, and no scat/piss. It was easy to cross out what he didn’t like once he got going and boy it was... possibly more than he originally thought.

Camus must’ve left at some point because he wasn’t in the living room when Ren looked up from the sheet, but he didn’t need to search for long because the older man was in the backyard playing fetch with Alexander. 

Ren thought he would be content with him filling the sheet out, but then Camus handed it back to him, telling him to put down what he enjoyed about sex. Ren bluntly answered that there wasn’t anything he liked about it, he only did it for work and as long as the other party was satisfied, who cared about what he felt?

Ren almost thought he said something wrong with how Camus was rendered speechless for a moment, but soon the older man gently took his hand and told him that they were going to spend the rest of the day and evening figuring out just what got him off.

Could Ren say this was the moment when he was made painfully aware of his feelings for Camus? No one had ever bothered with slowly and meticulously taking Ren apart like this, almost making him feel like a damn flustered virgin all over again.

Camus was so... gentle too, never demanding anything out of Ren and constantly asking if he was okay with this or that. It was grating in a way as Ren was so used to just getting to the _fucking_ point, but Camus stressed that this was about him and he should let go, let himself enjoy it.

Ren really didn’t expect this level of kindness from a man who was well known for being such a strict dom and it honestly fucked with his head. Why would anyone care about what Ren wanted? Why would Camus put this much effort into fucking someone? What was Camus even getting out of this? There was no point to this if Ren was the only one getting pleasured, it’s not like he deserved this.

His life only amounted to being used by someone else, whether it be his father as a punching bag, Ikeda as a bank account, his fans as spank bank material... no one cared about him as a person.

Ren can’t remember the last time he cried, but once he was alone in the shower... something broke in him. It was terrifying. Why wasn’t his mother here to help him make sense of any of this?

Returning to Japan could either be considered a blessing or curse because now Ren had to deal with all these pesky feelings towards Camus, the same ones he felt for Ikeda so long ago yet... deep down he knew Camus was vastly different from his ex. 

It wasn’t just how Camus treated him during sex either, it was how he always took Ren into consideration, how he never got angry at him for saying no, how he didn’t instantly dismiss Ren’s opinions and actually listened to him...

Camus was a good guy and Ren definitely didn’t want to cause trouble for him, but at the same time... he couldn’t simply ignore how his heart jumped every time he’d get a message or call from him.

Ugh... this was bad.

Mikaturnal was a nice, temporary distraction at least. Ren expectations for the guy weren’t exactly high, but Camus bragging about just how adorable he was and refusing to show him any pictures had Ren marching down to his inbox to message him.

Dammit, Camus didn’t lie about him being unbearably cute, but Ren had one major advantage now since they lived in the same country. He was going to be first to touch Mika and... maybe do a little more to him, if only to get under [C](https://i.imgur.com/10SuCOK.png)amus’s skin.

Unfortunately as Ren was waiting on Mika’s answer to them meeting up, he got a string of texts from Ikeda that he was inclined to ignore, but after reading the contents of them he quickly went to call his ex up. 

Ikeda had built up a _huge_ debt with the Takahashi clan, one of the most notorious yakuza families in Tokyo, and they wanted their money _now_. Ren asked him where the fuck the money he was sending was going to, but of course Ikeda had no fucking answer for that and got Ren pulled in by telling them he could pay them off.

Ren needed someone to vent to and naturally his first choice was Camus, but being told that he should just stop talking to Ikeda just frustrated him and caused him to take out all of his anger on the older man.

It made him feel so guilty afterwards because Camus didn’t even know the half of it, but now he had to go clean up his ex’s mess. It took much longer than Ren anticipated because even after getting the money, they were forced to wait hours for the captain of this clan to see them.

And to add more fuel onto the fire? Ikeda promised the Takahashi captain that his top men could fuck Ren as part of the payment. Ren’s heart sank when he saw them waiting in the captain’s office, knowing what was going to happen... god he would’ve killed for a hit just then so he could zone out.

His anxiety crawled up his spine as he quietly waited on one of the men to count up the stacks of yen inside of the duffle bag. Ikeda was going on and on about how good of a fuck Ren was and how well he’d trained him to take any cock. They were free to do anything to him because he belonged to Ikeda and nothing would change that.

Maybe he was right, he would never escape.

Once all the money was accounted for, the captain had Ren escorted out of the office by another man and he was so busy mentally preparing himself for the worst that he didn’t realize just where they were going.

The man led them just outside of the building and told him to scram.

Ren didn’t need to be told twice.

He isn’t quite sure how long he ran or where the hell he was when he stopped, but the relief that swept through him when he realized what just happened... they spared him, they _really_ spared him?

Why... why would they do that? Ren checked his phone for any messages from Ikeda, but was instead greeted by Mika telling him that he was in Tokyo. Well fuck, was it possible to strike gold twice in a day?

Ren could call himself an expert at reading people by now, it was often necessary in this line of work if you wanted to survive, but this Mika, or Ai rather, was... different. He was blunt about what was on his mind, yet there was such an air of innocence and purity surrounding him that Ren could be blinded by it.

It was kind of unsettling because Ren’s never dealt with someone like this, someone who he felt the overwhelming urge to protect from this awful world. It’d be so easy for a worse man to take advantage of his naivety and Ren wanted to strangle himself for even having such thoughts.

He didn’t actually expect Ai to drop everything to spend the week with him, really just one night would’ve been enough... but he wasn’t going to complain. 

In between all the cuddling, makeout sessions, and simply dying over how adorable this man was, they spent that week playing video games, watching random movies and shows, and getting into incredibly deep discussions about the nerd shit they were into.

Ai was nothing like Ren had expected and he loved it, he was able to forget everything bothering him and just focused on getting that cutie to smile. He still had to apologize to Camus of course... who was probably pissed off at him and wanted nothing more to do with him after that argument.

He was shocked when Camus told him he wasn’t mad at him... even more so when Camus didn’t just straight up berate him the moment he answered the phone. Why was he like this? Why was he so fucking _nice_? If he was anything like Ikeda this would’ve been so much easier but... fuck.

~

_Camus >>> Sugar Babies _

Camus: we’re picking you up after class

Ai wants to go on a picnic.

Ren: !!!!

Okay~

Ren couldn’t help smiling as he glanced down at his phone as the professor was going on about their lecture. The past week had been heaven for Ren, like he really wasn’t sure if there was ever a time in his life where he’d been any happier. 

Ai and Camus were so... perfect in every single way he could think of. How would he be able to survive after they left back home? Ai was somewhat easier to see at least, but he didn’t notice just how much he craved Camus’s presence until they were together again.

He’d taken a hiatus from streaming in lieu of this vacation so he could dedicate all of his time for them both and he did not regret it for one second. If anything the thought of going back to streaming filled him with a sense of dread unlike before. 

Sex wasn’t something he just viewed as a way to make money now, it was an act he only wanted to share with Ai and Camus, not the entire world. He didn’t need to perform for them, didn’t need to worry about squeezing as much money out of them as possible... it was purely for fun and to feel fucking _good_.

Ren hadn’t told them about this, but he planned on doing it before Camus went back to Germany. He didn’t really mind if Camus kept streaming or played as a dom for others, but Ren was sure that this wasn’t for him anymor[e](https://i.imgur.com/meXjxzV.png).

Ren’s plans afterwards were still up in the air, he definitely wanted to continue with getting a degree and make more of himself, but what else was he good at? He’d never had the time nor patience to invest himself in anything if it wasn’t going to be profitable.

Video games were one route... and he did have a penchant for singing when he was younger, mostly inspired by his mother’s wonderful voice. It’d been so long since Ren had listened to any of her songs, it was always much too painful to even start them.

Maybe he’ll listen to them with Ai and Camus during their picnic... yeah, that was a good idea. He’d been terrified of opening up about his personal life to either of them for a mountain of reasons, but his mother was the one person in his life he could always be proud of.

Would she accept her son as he is today?

Ren barely noticed the end of class was near until he heard the rustle of the person next to him putting their laptop away in their bag. He looked at the scattered notes on his own document and figured he’d just hit someone up for the rest later, not like there was anything _too_ important he missed out on.

Ren slipped his bag over his shoulder and left the classroom pondering the best way to tell Ai and Camus about his past. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to drop it all at once or just ease into it. There were so many events that he’d never actually talked about... or repressed within the deepest recesses of his mind. 

A therapist would probably be better for this...

“Ren!”

An instant chill shot down Ren’s spine as he heard that recognizable voice before seeing the man stomp out right in front of him. He was frozen in place due to the sheer shock of Ikeda finding him _again_ and couldn’t even comprehend the words coming out of the angry man’s mouth.

Ren was only shaken into action when Ikeda grabbed his arm and began to drag him back towards the buildings. He attempted to pull his arm back, but Ikeda’s grip was much too strong on him, this asshole always had a physical advantage over Ren.

Ikeda pulled them both into the first restroom he saw and shouted at the lone student by the urinal to get the fuck out. They didn’t even hesitate to run as Ren was unceremoniously shoved against the furthest wall and let out a cry of pain as the back of his head hit the linoleum. 

One of Ikeda’s tattooed hands curled around Ren’s neck as he pressed him against the wall while his other hand reached into his waistband to pull out the pistol stored there.

“Do you know how much fucking trouble you’ve caused me? Hah?” Ikeda growled as Ren’s instinctual attempts to claw at the hand squeezing at his throat were thwarted by the sight of the pistol Ikeda was wildly waving around.

“Answer me you useless whore,” Ikeda said as Ren gave him a weak nod in response, “I bet you set this up too, huh? Then ran off again like the fucking bitch you are, thinking you could can hide from me. But you’ll _never_ escape.”

“I...” Ren choked out, “I don’t even know w-what the fuck you’re talking about!”

“Bullfuckingshit,” Ikeda snapped back, “I know you’re behind this and I’m not going to let you off the hook this time, nah. I’m going to make you feel all the pain I’ve suffered through.”

“I really...” Ren gasped as hot tears began to sting at his face, “I r-really don’t know, Hisa-chan please!”

Ren nearly collapsed on the floor as the grip on his throat was released and he let out a few heavy coughs as he attempted to catch his breath. Large fingers threaded themselves through his hair as he peered up to see Ikeda glaring down at him.

He was always weak to that pet name.

“Takahashi didn’t accept the money...” Ikeda murmured as he continued the chillingly gentle strokes through his hair, “claimed that I needed to earn the money myself, not have someone pay off my debts for me... which is fucking ridiculous, isn’t it?”

Ren winced as Ikeda gave a rough tug to his hair and forced him to maintain eye contact, “you belong to me, don’t you? I took you in, I fed you, I clothed you, I made you into the slut you are today and they dare say that money isn’t _mine?!_ ”

Ren didn’t know what to say this, but god knows he’s heard the same inane ranting before, over and over, each time they meet like this. There was a time once when he’d eagerly believe these words as great praise and not the venom slicked lies they were.

Ren had purged himself of this poison years ago, he wasn’t the young and naive runaway that Ikeda was so convinced on manipulating for his own selfish, sick gains. 

“It’s not,” Ren spoke up.

“Eh?” Ikeda replied as Ren fixed him with his own glare, “what did you say?”

“It’s not yours,” Ren repeated, “I’m not yours, I don’t fucking belong to you, Ikeda. If anything you keep running back to me because you need me. You aren’t going to do _shit_ because I’m the only stupid motherfucker on this entire planet who keeps bailing you out of _your_ trouble.”

Ikeda’s eye widened as Ren tore his head out of his hair and shoved him backwards, “well I’m not doing that anymore, I don’t give a shit what happens to you and honestly, I have nothing to lose. All I am is a useless whore, right? The world won’t miss me.”

Ikeda was rendered speechless as Ren balled his fists at his sides with a wry smile on his face, “and since I can’t serve as your get out of jail free card, may as well put an end to my miserable existence here.”

Ikeda opened his mouth to finally utter something as they were both alerted to the sound of the restroom door opening up. Ren’s heart leapt up into his throat as he saw Camus step out from behind the wall.

“Ren is-”

Ren had absolutely no time to react before the loud bang of a pistol rang in the air, followed by the gut wrenching holler of pain from the bullet hitting him. The older man was then pulled behind the safety of the wall and Ai stepped out in his place.

Wait, what the hell was he doing?! 

Ren could only watch in paralyzed horror as Ikeda seemingly emptied the rest of his clip into Ai. He wanted to move, wanted to do _anything_ to stop this, but his limbs betrayed every sense of him.

“Activating emergency self defense protocol number two,” Ai calmly replied as his big, blue eyes flashed into terminator red. Ren could _not_ believe what he was seeing with his own damn eyes right now.

There were wisps of smoke coming from two bullet holes in Ai’s face, one on his forehead and the other in his left cheek, but none of his own blood. It was the same for the shots that’d landed in his torso, there was no blood pouring out from them whatsoever.

Ai was on Ikeda before the man could even think of retaliating and seized his wrist holding the gun, seemingly crushing it within his fingers as Ikeda let out a blood curdling screech.

The pistol clattered against the floor, only to be joined swiftly by its owner as Ai wrestled Ikeda onto his back and held down Ikeda’s other arm by his head. Ai then wrapped his free hand around Ikeda’s throat and from the chilling, determined look in his red eyes, he had the full intention of ending this man’s life here and now.

“Aimi...” Ren blurted out as he knelt down and took Ai’s face in his hands, “Aimi, you can’t do this! He’s not worth you losing your freedom over. He needs to be dealt with by the police, okay?”

Ai stared back at him as the sounds of Ikeda’s choking and gurgling under the pressure of his fingers filled their ears, “I’m deploying appropriate measures for the situation.” 

“Taking a human’s life is not for you to decide, no matter how much of an asshole he may be,” Ren said, “and death is only an easy way out anyway. He deserves to be punished by the law, for all the fucked up shit he’s done and lives he’s ruined.”

Ai’s stare was unreadable as the man beneath him was showing signs of giving up his fight to live, “Aimi, please, I love you and I don’t want this tied down to you for the rest of your life. I couldn’t live with myself.”

Ren didn’t believe a single word coming out of his own mouth as he tried to de-escalate the situation as much as possible, but he knew well of his feelings for Ai and Camus now. He felt horrible that they’d both gotten pulled into his fucked up life and hoped to all the gods that he could prevent further damage. 

“...you are correct,” Ai calmly responded, “I will contact the proper authorities.” 

Ren let out a relieved sigh as Ai’s hand left Ikeda’s neck, “thank goodness... shit, Camus.”

Ren was up on his feet within seconds as he hurried to check on the older man who was propped up by the wall with his hand on his shoulder, covered in blood. Ren _really_ hoped this didn’t hit anything too vital because oh my fucking _god_.

“Camus, it's alright, help will be here soon,” Ren said as he placed a hand on Camus’s.

“How is Ai?” Camus softly responded, “I... I saw him get...”

“I think he’s...” Ren slightly hesitated as he briefly wondered how to answer, but that train of thought was interrupted as he saw Ai turn the corner with a panicked expression on his face.

His eyes were blue again.

Ren went to speak up, but Ai was rushing out of the door as fast as he’d appeare[d](https://i.imgur.com/jdFMO3P.png).

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anubis: idk what I expected 🤦♂️  
> Osiris: never said all the pics would be of me  
> Anubis: you're so cruel to us!!  
> Osiris: 😘
> 
> _shoves anime bois out of my notes_
> 
> ren needs a hug. camus needs a bandaid. ai needs geek squad.
> 
> next ch update will be on sl's 3rd anni, I hope they give us 5 more white mics to throw on the pile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my knowledge about gunshot wounds is basically google so I kinda just brushed over the details lmao sorry if u expected more.
> 
> updates a day early bc I'm already Dead over Ai's choker and cleavage and Myu's will kill me next. goodluck to anyone who will be pulling!! I hope u max ur boys!!!

When Camus originally planned out this vacation, he must’ve made one hell of an oversight as, ‘Get shot and hospitalized by Ren’s psychotic ex’ was not on the itinerary. Or that’s who he assumed the man was, there wasn’t much time to ask questions before he was looking down the barrel of a gun. He didn’t even have the chance to run as the man pulled the trigger within seconds and a sharp, burning pain hit his shoulder.

He clearly remembers Ai grabbing him with an unexpected strength to pull him back behind the wall, then watching as bullets riddled through the younger one. The pain of the bullet within his shoulder began to overwhelm him as he sunk down to the floor and attempted to stop the gushing blood flow with his hand.

Anything afterwards was a muddy blur as he slowly lost consciousness, the only constant being Ren’s voice telling him it’d be okay, that help was on the way. 

He woke up the next morning in a hospital bed with an exhausted Ren sitting at his bedside. He was on the verge of nearly falling asleep and Camus was tempted to let him, he must’ve been awake all through the evening. 

However even in his drowsy, exhausted state, Ren caught Camus’s slight movements and went off to go get a nurse. He only needed to wait a few moments as one of the nurses came in, along with the doctor, to take his vitals and give him the run down of the overall damage.

The good news was that the bullet didn’t hit anything too vital and immense blood loss was the worst of it, for now. They wanted to keep him for another couple days just to make sure everything was alright and that he was recovering properly from the surgery. 

The police would come by soon to question him about his side of the story and the shooter was already in their custody. Once all of that was out of the way, Camus was left to fill out the subsequent paperwork and his ‘brother’ who’d been hanging back by the door.

“Since we’re brothers now, does that mean I can’t ask you for a kiss?” Camus asked as he broke the silence in the room.

Ren must’ve been lost in his own thoughts as he was a bit slow to react to the question, then began to make his way to the bed with a small smile, “I’ve been waiting my whole life for you to ask, onii-sama~”

“I regret ever opening my mouth,” Camus sighed as he rolled his eyes. Ren snickered as he stood by the bedside, then leaned over to softly press his lips on Camus’s. He was made aware of just how dry and chapped his own lips were, but this didn’t deter either of them as the kiss grew deeper.

“I’m so sorry about all of this,” Ren quietly said as he broke away from the kiss, “I... I never thought he’d go this far and if you want nothing to do with me after this, I totally understand... but let me make it up to you, I’ll cover all your hospital bills and-”

“Ren,” Camus firmly said while reaching out to take Ren’s hand, “I will never leave you because I love you. I loved you since the first time you came to visit and it’s only grown stronger since.”

“But why?” Ren blurted out, “I’m not deserving of you... you don’t know what I’ve done and once you do, you’ll find out just how worthless I am.”

“I don’t know your past because you’ve been too stubborn to tell me,” Camus calmly replied as he squeezed Ren’s hand, “I will listen whenever you’re ready, but I promise nothing that has happened then or now will affect how I feel about you. I’m in this for the long haul, Ren.”

“Camus...” Ren uttered as his eyes flickered down to their laced fingers, “...you’re too good for me.”

“Look at me,” Camus said, getting those tired, blue eyes to lock with his, “I don’t want you calling yourself worthless again either, you mean the world to me... and Ai.”

“Aimi...” Ren replied, “I still haven’t heard anything from him, I don’t even know if he’s alive or... what. He just ran out as soon as Ikeda was subdued and...”

Ren seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say next and Camus just caressed the top of his palm with his thumb, he’d witnessed Ai getting hit with several bullets, then heard the ongoing struggle afterwards.

There was no way Ai survived that... but he  _ really  _ didn’t want to think about that, not yet anyway. He couldn’t come to terms with the fact that someone as sweet and innocent as Ai was gunned down by this monster.

Ren’s other hand slipped into his back pocket to retrieve his phone and his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he looked at the screen, “since you’re awake now, I’m going to go back to the apartment, really have to feed Hime-sama and I’ll get you some clean clothes. Is there anything you want to eat?”

“Mmm... ice cream,” Camus said as Ren glanced up from his phone, “quadruple scoop sundae swimming in a river of strawberry syrup...”

“And here I thought you’d be adverse to a river of red anything,” Ren chuckled before leaning in to give Camus another set of soft, slow kisses, “...I’ll tell you everything when I get back, I promise.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Camus said, squeezing their fingers one last time before pulling them apart.

“As if you have anywhere else to go,” Ren gave him one more kiss on the forehead, “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Camus replied as he watched Ren leave the hospital room a few moments later. He really had some phone calls to make... but maybe he could stall just a little longer with this paperwork.

~

The police came and went about half an hour after Ren had left, they’d asked Camus for his side of the events and prodded him on if he’d known Ikeda beforehand. Camus of course had no idea who the guy was, but he assumed that he wasn’t some upstanding citizen. 

He’d asked them if they’d seen Ai at all, but they told him there was no sign of him. There was security footage from multiple cameras on campus showing that Ai had run off, but no one had been able to place where he’d gone to. There were no messages or calls from Ai on his phone either and it was difficult not to just assume the worst now.

The police reassured Camus that Ikeda would be charged and face a stiff punishment for what he did and honestly, Camus wasn’t too worried about himself. If anything this hopefully meant that Ren’s ongoing nightmare would be put to rest, he wouldn’t need to worry about this asshole hunting him down anymore.

After the police left, Camus briefly debated with himself on whether to call up his parents now or maybe wait until he was discharged. He didn’t mind being the center of attention if he was on the ice or entertaining his stream, but in this case he knew his whole family would be coming to see him and... perhaps he could put that off for a  _ little  _ longer.

~

A soft knock on the door had Camus looking away from his phone and telling whoever it was to come in. It’d been two hours since Ren had left and he’d heard nothing back from him, maybe he’d gotten caught up with something on the way? Or the police took him in for further questioning.

Camus expected one of the nurses to walk through the door, but instead a mop of bright, red hair caught his eye first. The younger man was trailed by someone with fluffy white hair who looked as if he was attempting to hide behind him.

“Hello! Sorry to intrude on you,” the redhead nervously spoke up with a small bow, “I know this may seem sudden, but we need your help to prove Jinguji’s innocence.”

“Ren’s innocence?” Camus asked, “what are you talking about? Who are you two?”

“Ah, um, Siri can you...” the redhead lowered his voice for only this ‘Siri’ to hear and gave him a small nudge on the arm, “sorry again, we have to make sure this room is clean.”

Camus raised an eyebrow as the other man went off to perform a sweep of the room, checking the window, underneath the bed, and the counter for something that Camus was steadily growing more confused and wary about. 

“We’re good,” he quietly answered.

“Alright,” the redhead faced Camus again with a composed expression, “I’m Ittoki Otoya, or Anubis. This is my partner Amakusa Shion, or Osiris, I don’t know if Noct... er, Mikaze, told you anything about us, but we’re his friends.”

“I’ve heard your names before,” Camus nodded as he looked between the two, “Ai planned on meeting up with you two next week.”

“Yeah...” Ittoki said, “well turns out plans have drastically changed and we really need you to help us with this before uh... serious harm comes to Jinguji.”

“What do you mean?” Camus sat up straighter in his bed and slightly winced at the sting of pain from his shoulder, “what is going on? Is Ai alright?”

Ittoki looked to Amakusa who looked as if he did  _ not  _ want to be here at all, then took a deep breath before speaking once more, “Mikaze is a very important, valuable asset to the company we work for and our superiors are kind of on the warpath to punish anyone who hurt him.”

“Jinguji’s connections with Ikeda Hisato have painted a huge target on his back and they think that he’s been trying to use Mikaze for information or money or whatever,” Ittoki continued, “and they won’t listen to us at all because we’re far too down the ladder and I may be extremely naive to say this, but I really don’t think Jinguji had any ill intentions with Mikaze. He’s too smart to be tricked like that.”

“To answer your last question,” Amakusa softly spoke up, “Mikaze is currently undergoing an upgrade... but he should be fine.”

“...an upgrade?” Camus asked.

“Mikaze is an android,” Ittoki chimed in, “you probably didn’t know that but, yep, he’s a full blown android and trust us, we didn’t know until Hyuga was yelling at us to go pick him up.”

“Oh...” Camus nodded, realizing that  _ several  _ things were suddenly making sense now, “so... he’s alive then?”

“In short, yes,” Ittoki quickly nodded, “the professor is apparently taking the opportunity to rehaul his systems and... I don’t really know what else, they haven’t told us anything.”

“I see,” Camus responded as a wave relief hit him, “and how do you think I can help with Ren? I know absolutely nothing about Ikeda or... their relationship with each other.”

“That’s alright, what we need access to is Mikaze’s backup cloud storage,” Ittoki said, “his memory of yesterday is completely corrupted and he’s always been very meticulous about keeping backups of everything... and his ability to do totally makes sense now.”

“He did bring his work laptop with him, but I don’t know the password to it,” Camus said as he put a hand on his chin, “...and Hime-sama still needs to be fed if Ren never made it to the apartment.”

“Oh shit, I’ll get going right now then,” Ittoki quickly said as he was already making his way to the door.

“Wait, the code for the door is two-three-zero-one and the alarm is zero-one-zero-three,” Camus said, “and don’t you need his address?”

“Already have it, thanks!” Ittoki said before bolting out of the door and down the hallway.

Camus glanced over at Amakusa who was still just standing at the foot of his bed, looking so terribly unsure of himself, “you can take a seat if you like.”

“Right...” Amakusa murmured as he went over to sit on the chair that Ren had occupied just hours earlier. Camus took advantage of the quiet to process everything that Ittoki had told him and it only caused dozens of questions to pop up in his mind.

What did all of this mean if Ai was an android? What was happening to Ren right now? What kind of company did these people work for? What the hell was Ikeda into if they immediately accused Ren of being a suspect?

“So Amakusa...” Camus started as he looked over at the man, “is there anything else I need to know? I still have to call my parents about my current condition.”

“Anu told you everything we know,” Amakusa quietly responded as he rose from the chair, “I’ll leave so you can call them...”

“Just wait outside,” Camus said, “and thank you for doing this, I really had no idea about all of... this.”

“I... didn’t either,” Amakusa said, “but this all felt so wrong and I would’ve felt awful if we just sat by and watched. You both make Mikaze so happy...”

Camus nodded as Amakusa shuffled out of the room, then let out a small sigh as he wondered just how deep this situation went...

~

_ One new notification! _

_ You’ve been added to a group chat with Anubis, Osiris, and Swan! _

_ Anubis >>> Osiris, Spade, Swan _

Anubis: I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THE PASSWORD COULD BE OH MY GODDDDDDDDD

Osiris: for fucks sake

Spade: What have you tried?

Anubis: birthdays, games, your names, literally anything that comes to mind???

I could attempt to brute force it but I don’t even know what security measures he has set up

[IMG ATTACHED] 

btw here’s kitty

Spade: Hm...

Osiris: we’re so fucked

Anubis: we are not!! We just have to keep trying!!

Spade: does he have any other friends we could try?

Like his neighbor?

Anubis: o the cat sitter

Idk if he’d know tho... 

Plus I have no idea who they are ldfjglkdfg

Osiris: I do

Anubis: eh?

Osiris: I did some snooping into the internal files

They have everything about noct

Anubis: when did u even have time for that???

Osiris: it wasn’t like I did it yesterday

I was bored and wanted to test their security over the summer... I got further than I thought I would

Anubis: o...

Osiris: anyway the cat sitter’s number is XXX-XXX-XXXX

Anubis: okay gimme a sec

I would be shocked if they had the pw

Spade: Same.

Osiris: gotta try all our leads... no matter how hopeless they may be

Spade: so you say they have everything on Ai?

Osiris: ya

Files on everyone who works for them

And by ‘them’ I mean only the professor and ppl w/ that level of clearance have access to these files

Spade: I see...

Osiris: if you’re curious, the file on you is very small

Spade: ...thanks.

How in the world did you get in then...

Anubis: hacker magic

IM BACK

CAT SITTER CAME THROUGH

Noct apparently gave him a set of instructions just in case he didn’t come back to pick up hime-sama and what do ya know

Now gonna find the video from yesterday....

@Swan did u get the tapes?

Swan: Yes.

I’m backing them up right now.

Anubis: k cool

I wish I had time to edit this but fuck it I’ma move the whole file in

Spade: You’ll just need what happened after we left the apt, it was sometime after 2.

Anubis: o kk!

...

...

...

Ren’s body tensed as he heard the sound of the door opening up, followed by a pair of light footsteps descending down the stairs. A blindfold covering his eyes inhibited his vision, causing his heart rate to skyrocket once more as he feared it’d be one of the two men coming in again.

They’d cornered him at the hospital while Camus was in surgery, telling him they knew all about his past and shady dealings with Ikeda. They were willing to let him stay to see Camus wake up as he practically begged them, declaring that he wasn’t going to leave him alone like this.

He’d received an impatient text in the middle of talking to Camus and even though he desperately didn’t want to, he lied to the other man about where he was going. The two mysterious men then shoved Ren in the back of a car that was the same model as Ai’s car and forced him to wear a black bag over his head so he’d have no idea where they were taking him.

As far as Ren knew, he’d never seen or talked to them before, he’d at least remember someone with hair that pink and long. He wondered if they were pissed off yakuza that Ikeda managed to screw over, but they seemed too...  _ clean _ . They felt like government types.

Once they arrived at their location, Ren was brought into what he thought could have been a basement of some sort, maybe. He didn’t really have time to guess as they both started drilling down about his connections to Ikeda, to people he’d associated with years ago, people that hadn’t crossed his mind ever since he ditched that gang in the first place.

He told them everything he knew, but that apparently wasn’t enough as they were convinced he was lying about something. They then asked him what he knew about Ai and their company and once again, Ren answered honestly, but they still didn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth.

Ren had half expected them to start beating him, but perhaps he already looked worse for the wear with the purple bruises lining his throat and clothes covered in Camus’s blood. He was starving too, only having eaten some cookies from a vending machine at the hospital while waiting.

What were they going to do to him now? He was ready for death at Ikeda’s hands just yesterday, but god damn if he went out like this. Ren knew that Ai’s job was focused on security and hacking and whatnot... and maybe they thought he was using Ai to get something important?

Out of all the bullshit in life he’d been through what kind of fucked up conspiracy did Ikeda manage to drag him into now? 

“Excuse me, I’m going to remove the blindfold.”

A deep, calm voice from behind the chair Ren was tied up in had his head perking up. The tension in his body was still tight like a bow string as he felt the cloth being untied and drop away from his eyes. He needed to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room, but he seemed to have proven been right about his guess of this being a basement... or bunker of some sort. 

“I want to apologize for how my... superiors have treated you,” the owner of the voice came into Ren’s vision as he held a small knife in his hand to cut away at the rope holding his arm down, “I’ll be taking you to see Mikaze.”

“Huh?” Ren blurted out as his right arm was freed from its confines, “who are you then? And where’d they go?”

“They had some sudden business to attend to,” the man moved to free Ren’s other arm, then knelt to cut away at the rope on his legs. Ren rubbed at his wrist as he got a good look at this guy with his blue hair and... odd, vaguely familiar haircut. 

“I see...” Ren murmured, “...and you aren’t going to get in trouble for setting me free?”

The man glanced up at Ren with striking violet eyes and a calm expression on his pale face, “the professor wishes to meet you as well and what he says, goes.”

“What professor? what the hell is all this?” Ren groaned as he went to stretch his legs before rising from the chair, “Why am I asking all these questions and getting no answers?”

“I’ll explain everything on the way there, we’ll have a long drive,” the man turned away and started towards the stairs, “we’ll have enough time for you to shower and I made food so you can eat on the way.”

“Mmm...” Ren wanted to hesitate, but he had no clue where he was, what was even happening, and this had been the nicest guy he’d met in..., “how long have I been here?”

“It’s nearly nine pm,” the man answered as Ren trailed him up the stairs and into what looked to be a short hallway of a home, “the bathroom is just that way, I’ve put clean clothes out for you.”

“Alright,” Ren nodded, “...thanks.”

The man just nodded in return and headed off in the direction of the living room. 

~

Ren stepped out of the bathroom feeling somewhat refreshed, he was still starving and tired as hell since he’d barely gotten any sleep in the past... well, two days now. Had they really kept him here since Camus woke up that morning? The interrogation did feel as if it’d lasted for hours...

Ren found the man standing by the doorway with a phone in one hand and a bag in the other. He couldn’t get the nagging feeling out of his head that he’d seen this man before, perhaps he was an old client, someone he’d worked with, an old friend... or enemy by chance?

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going or do I need to be blindfolded all over again?” Ren asked.

“South is all you need to know,” the man replied while slipping his phone into his pocket. Ren let out a small sigh and said nothing more as he followed him out of the house, towards the car in the driveway.

Again, this car was similar to Ai’s so this must’ve been a company issued one. Ren could have probably attempted to run away at this point, but not like he had his phone or wallet on him. 

Hell, if this guy was as strong as the other two, he was someone he didn’t even want to try picking a fight with. Plus he said he’d take him to Ai who... well, should have been  _ dead,  _ but Ren knew what he saw... he just couldn’t explain it for the life of him.

A bento box was placed in his lap as he was close to getting lost in his thoughts again and he let a rushed  _ itadakimasu  _ before his hunger drove him to dive into the meal. This definitely tasted homemade as compared to the cheap ones he’d pick up at the convenience store when he was feeling lazy about cooking.

The other man turned on the radio, setting it at a low volume as he pulled out of the driveway and began to navigate out of the neighborhood on the main road before speaking, “what would you like to know first?”

“Is Ai okay?” Ren asked without a sparing a second to think about it.

“Yes,” he calmly answered, “the professor... who is Mikaze’s creator, took the chance to perform a massive upgrade on his internal systems. He’ll be out of commission for a few days, but he should recover properly.”

“Upgrade?” Ren raised an eyebrow, “you say that he’s a... robot or something.”

“He’s an android, yes,” the man said, “otherwise he would not have survived six close range shots like that, not without some incredible luck.”

“...alright, I’m not completely insane then,” Ren let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his damp hair, “I saw his eyes turn red... and there was no blood... and, yeah it was some shit out of a video game.”

“I didn’t know he was an android either,” the man replied, “and I worked with him all summer. I think only the higher ups know of the truth behind Mikaze.”

“I see...” Ren nodded, “is that why they interrogated me then, they thought I’d going to do something to Aimi?”

“Something along those lines,” he said as he curled his fingers around the steering wheel, “Mikaze is in charge of our unit and my bosses work for him. Once they’d gotten the call from the professor that Mikaze had been hurt, they seemed to have been convinced that you did it to serve out the agenda of Ikeda.”

“Everything always leads back to that fucking asshole,” Ren spat out, “I’ve had nothing to do with him for months, years even. All I’ve done was give him money so he’d leave me alone.”

“It’s not just about Ikeda, I think,” the man replied, “it’s the whole underground they’ve been investigating for years and... you used to be so involved in it.”

“Not by my choice,” Ren clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “I got out as soon as I could, I’m out of the loop for all of that, have been, and will never go back.”

“Mmm...” the man nodded, “I believe you.”

“Thanks,” Ren answered more curtly than intended, but he was already annoyed, “are they going to go after Camus too? Because I’m pretty sure he has no connections to any of this shit.”

“He’s not a suspect,” the man said.

“Great to know,” Ren said as he glanced out of the window, “if I tell you what happened, are you going to believe that too?”

“I know the story, I don’t exactly know why my bosses won’t believe you, but.... I do,” the man spared a momentary glance over Ren, “Mikaze wanted to save you both from Ikeda... and he did it in the fastest and most efficient way he thought.”

“He was a total badass, yeah,” Ren said with a small laugh, “I completely froze up, I wanted to do something, but I just couldn’t fucking... move.”

“It’s understandable, Mikaze is trained for situations like this, the average civilian isn’t.”

“He still scared the living shit out of me by taking all those shots and then...” Ren shook his head as he replayed the events for the hundredth time in his head, “...I’m glad he’s alive though.”

A brief silence came over them, only punctuated by the soft rock song playing in the background as the man took them onto the on ramp for the freeway. Ren could feel his exhaustion catching up with him as his eyes were droopy and threatening sleep, but he still had more questions.

“So can I ask who you are?” Ren said as he looked over at the man, “I feel like I know you from somewhere, but... I can’t pin it down.”

The man idly tapped at the steering wheel for a few moments before meeting Ren’s tired gaze with his own, “I last saw you at the park before you ran away from home.” 

The memory flashed back into Ren’s mind as clear as day, he waited for his best friend to arrive so they could run away together away from their shitty parents... and he never came. 

“Masato?!” Ren nearly yelped, “you... you were there? And now you’re... what the fuck?”

“I got scared, I thought one of our dads would find us and drag us back home anyway,” Masato said, “and then you left and... I wasn’t sure what to do. By the time I tried finding you, you were long gone.”

“Shit...”

“As for how I got here, I was hired by the company in my second year of college, then took up an apprenticeship under my current bosses,” Masato said, “it was only by total coincidence that I found you...” 

“Insane,” Ren murmured, “I had no idea it was you... I should’ve known from that haircut that you still haven’t changed since then.”

“Well... I assume a lot has happened since, I didn’t expect you to remember me after all this time,” Masato softly replied, “it’s been... twelve years since.”

“Twelve years...” Ren’s head hit the back of the seat cushion as he closed his eyes, “it feels like a lifetime has passed.”

“Indeed,” Masato said with a small sigh, “...why didn’t you come ever back? Or at least think of calling me.”

“Why would I ever go back? To get my ass beaten within an inch of my life again?” Ren said, “I had nothing to go back to. I didn’t call you because I didn’t want you getting in trouble.”

“Really, after all this time?” Masato responded, “I was worried sick about you, your brothers were devastated about you disappearing, there were so many people who cared about you and-”

“They sure as fuck didn’t give a rats ass after my mother died,” Ren quickly said, “they all knew what my asshole dad was doing and did nothing to stop it. I wasn’t their problem to take care of.”

“I... I can somewhat agree with that, but I  _ did  _ care, Ren,” Masato said, “if there was anything I could’ve done I would’ve but... running away wasn’t the answer, not especially when you ended up like this.”

“Like this?” Ren felt a flare of anger hit him, “what do you mean like this? Do you mean going out of my way to fucking  _ survive  _ on the streets?”

“I’m just trying to say, you’re better than this Ren, you don’t need to reduce yourself to selling your body like...”

“Like a common fucking whore?” Ren said, “if you’re going to lecture me about my wonderful life choices, then you can just let me out right here because I’m not about to hear this shit from someone who knows fuck all about me.”

Masato opened his mouth to say something else, but Ren spoke up once more, “Hijirikawa, if you think I don’t feel a deep sense of shame every time I fuck some random person then you’re wrong. How do you think I could look my brothers or my father in the eye after all of that? I don’t need you guilt tripping when I already know I fucked up beyond repair.”

Another, much more uncomfortable silence took over as Ren kept his gaze on the window. Drowsiness was heavy on his eyelids, but his irritation was keeping him from slipping fully into sleep. Why did he have to be stuck in a car with Masato of all people?

“Your father passed away five years ago,” Masato broke the silence, “...he took his own life.”

“Good riddance,” Ren murmured as he closed his eyes with a small sigh. Lucky for him, Masato didn’t say anything more.

~

Ren was woken up by a nudge on his shoulder and saw that they were parked outside of a cozy, two story home in what seemed to be the sleepy countryside. Their surroundings were dark as it was well past midnight by now, but from what Ren could see it seemed like the nearest neighbor was fairly far off.

Ren stood aways from Masato as he knocked on the door and they were greeted within a couple moments by a shorter woman who looked as if she’d been missing sleep as well.

She introduced herself as Nanami Haruka, the professor’s trusted assistant who’d been helping him with essentially putting Ai back together in one piece. Ren was fairly curious to see him, but she told them both that it was all highly classified work and the professor was rightfully overprotective over his technology.

Haruka then pointed out there were a couple spare guest bedrooms upstairs if they wanted to rest up after that long drive and Ren was fast to take up the offer, if only so he could be alone for once and process everything that happened in peace.

Masato apparently didn’t get the god damn hint though because as soon as Ren fell backwards on the bed, he heard a few soft knocks on the door, “what do you want now?” 

Masato twisted open the doorknob and walked over to set something on the nightstand as Ren was holding his arm over his eyes, “...I’m sorry about what I said, I didn’t mean to come off that way.”

Ren didn’t bother with giving him a response and waited for the door to close before seeing what Masato left behind. Ah, it was his personal belongings that he assumed the other two would’ve tossed out or burned.

He scooped up his phone first and immediately went to text Camus, seeing that there were already a few texts waiting for him, asking where he was and if he was okay.

_ Ren >>> Myu💙 _

Ren: im alive lol

You’re prolly sleep rn tho...

Myu💙: How could I possibly sleep?

Ren: I mean... you’re kind of an old man who likes to sleep early...

Myu💙: 🙄

Can I call you?

Ren: please

“Hey,” Ren answered as he was staring up at the white ceiling while laying on his back once more, “how was your day?”

“More eventful than I would’ve liked,” Camus replied, his low, tired voice instantly putting Ren at ease, “a couple of Ai’s friends came back after you left and were kind enough to fill me on what happened to the both of you.”

“Ah.... good, I don’t have to explain myself then,” Ren said with a soft laugh, “I don’t really want to talk about that... now.”

“Understandable, but... are you okay at least?”

“I’ll live, as for the therapy this’ll require later...” Ren said.

That got a slight laugh out of Camus as he continued, “I then called my parents after they left, then that spiraled into everyone coming by to see me.”

“Damn, I missed out on meeting your family, babe.”

“You’ll get another chance in the future, I’m sure,” Camus replied, “ah, I also had to call my former publicist to handle all... that. Fortunately it hasn’t hit the news yet.” 

“Oh... oh shit,” Ren cursed, “I didn’t even think about that.”

“Don’t worry about it, it won’t come out ‘til I’m back home... hopefully,” Camus calmly said, “we’re claiming it was a mugging gone bad.”

“That works.”

“Mmm... then my parents finally got here a couple hours ago,” Camus said, “I wish they would’ve brought Alexander with them, I need a cuddle buddy since you decided to get kidnapped.”

Ren let out an ugly, hearty laugh as he really didn’t expect that, “I’m so sorry, next time I’ll ask if I can reschedule the kidnapping to better suit your needs, master.”

“That’s a good slut.”

“I can’t believe you,” Ren snickered as he rolled over to his side, “after all the shit that’s happened in the past two days....”

“I know you well, Ren, I can’t have you overthinking your way into an anxiety attack or running away from me,” Camus replied, “I love you, no matter what trouble you get me into.”

“I love you too,” Ren said with a soft sigh, “I... I was actually planning on telling you both about my past... and Ikeda, but I think I should wait until Aimi is... awake?”

“Yeah...” Camus said, “do we know when? I’m supposed to be discharged in three more days.”

“Beats me, but I’ll ask the prof later when I see him,” Ren replied, “my ‘rescuer’ kind of pissed me off and I just wanted to be alone as soon as possible.”

“How so, if I may ask?”

“Let’s just say he’s an old friend of mine, from before I ran away from home, and the conversation went south pretty fast,” Ren said, “but I promise I’ll tell you all about it later... for now I just don’t want to think.”

“There’s no pressure, I’m just glad you’re safe now,” Camus said, “I can stay in Japan for a little while longer, so once I’m out I’m going straight to you.”

“Your family will let you?” Ren playfully teased.

“Absolutely not, but if I can convince my mother I won’t drop dead the moment I’m out of here, I’ll be home free.”

“God that’s adorable,” Ren said, “you think she’d like me?”

“Possibly more than her own sons,” Camus flatly replied, getting a small chuckle from Ren, “but Ai would win out of us both.”

“Ugh, definitely...” Ren said as he grabbed a nearby pillow and held it close to his chest, wishing that it was either Camus or Ai... or both of them. But this was nice... despite the whole shitshow that happened, no one had ever stuck by him like Camus.

And hopefully... Ai would too.

...

...

...

_ Booting Sequence has started... 0% _

_...25% _

_...50% _

_...75% _

_...100%!  _

_ Systems online. _

_ Warning! There was significant memory corruption, Restored last locally saved backup.  _

_ Successfully installed OS version 07.08.20.20 _

_ You have over 100+ notifications! _

“Finally...” 

Ai turned his head in the direction of the familiar voice to see the professor standing behind his desk with his eyes flitting between the monitor and the android. 

There were several, tangled cords sprawling along the cream white tiles that were connected to the tower on top of the desk, leading into his exposed chest cavity. His arms and legs were disconnected from his body, laid out on a nearby table. 

“We’ll need to perform one more diagnostic to make sure everything is functional,” the professor said, “Nanami?”

“On it,” his assistant clicked a few times on her laptop and Ai could see the progress of the diagnostic running in his internal systems. These usually took a little less than ten minutes, but it gave him enough time to wonder... just what was he doing here? 

The last uncorrupted memory he could retrieve was of him snuggling between Camus and Ren in bed before they went to sleep, but everything after that was damaged. He attempted to connect to his backup cloud storage, but the password  _ and  _ the email connected to it had been recently changed.

What was going on here? 

He thought about searching through his messages next, but took pause as he decided to check his overall log processes history first. It took a brief scan to see numerous critical errors that spawned from some type of damage being taken to his central and neural cores.

One that immediately stuck out to him was that his emergency self defense mode was evoked, something that requires an extremely high level of danger to trigger. He’s always been able to maintain strict control over his systems, so this has never happened.

What caused this to occur? Did something happen to Camus and Ren? How did he end up back in the professor's home?

“Looks like everything is stable,” Haruka said as she was scrolling through the report on her laptop, “no noticeable bugs or conflicts thus far.”

“Excellent!” the professor clasped his hands together and left the desk to walk over to Ai, “we’ll get you closed up and back together in a jiffy, I’ve spent days trying to get you booted back up.”

Days? How much time had even passed...

Ai wasn’t given much time to think on that as his systems were immediately shut down to re-attach and sync his limbs back to his main body. When he started up once more, he found himself sitting up on a bed in his former bedroom, clothed now with Haruka running a comb through his teal hair.

Ai turned his head to the side as he felt something furry rub at his side and saw that it was Hime-sama. What and how in the world did she get here? Did that mean Ren and Camus were here too...?

“There we go,” Haruka gave him a small, satisfied smile as she stepped away and looked to the professor, “do you want me to tell the others?”

“Not yet,” the older man said, “well... I suppose you can tell them that Ai has woken, but I need to get a deeper evaluation on him to make sure everything is going smoothly.”

Haruka nodded and once she made her exit out of the bedroom, Ai asked why he was here in the first place and how was this heavy damage incurred onto him. 

“I’ll answer your questions once you answer one of mine,” the professor spoke up as he moved to stand just a few feet away from Ai, “what do Jinguji Ren and Camus mean to you?”

“I...” Ai was momentarily caught off guard by the sudden question, “...they’re friends of mine. I don’t see how they’re relevant to this.”

“Oh, but they are!” the professor exclaimed, “I’ll tell you exactly what happened once you tell me of your relationship with them. You’ve become so closed off to me Ai, I never know what’s going on with you anymore.”

Ai glanced away with a faint blush dusting his pale cheeks, the professor may have found out about his exploits eventually... but Ai went out of his way to make sure that would never take place. 

“Are you getting shy on me?” the professor said as he leaned in terribly close to Ai’s space, “I never thought that’d be possible with you, just how much emotional development have you gone through.”

Ai leaned back from the intrusion, seeing the sparkling wonder in the professor’s eyes that he’d only remembered witnessing early on in their work together, “...I guess I kind of... pay them to be my friends.”

Ai started off with how he found the two men on Shining Cams, followed by how they began talking, and how they were staying at Ren’s apartment for the past month. The professor peppered him with an onslaught of questions about nearly  _ everything,  _ although Ai refused to divulge on the lewd details.

Thankfully the man didn’t press too hard for those.

“Amazing,” the professor uttered as he was slowly pacing back and forth, “I never knew that your programming had grown to be this advanced... to allow yourself to display such complex emotions and feelings and possibly experience what could be love.”

“I’m not in love with them,” Ai said, but he felt a sting of something within him as the words left his mouth, “they don’t love me, they like my money... and I was going to stop seeing them after my vacation.”

The professor stopped in his place and looked over at Ai with a slight tilt of his head, “are you sure about that?”

“Yes, it’s only logical that they’d prefer my company as long as they’re getting monetary rewards in return,” Ai replied, “that is their job, afterall. I wish to seek out a real connection with someone... not one based on paying someone to be nice to me...”

“Hm,” the professor nodded, “that is a perfectly rational line of thought, my boy. I, too, would prefer to see you with someone who truly cares for you as you are, not the wealth you have.”

“There is also the issue of me not being human,” Ai admitted, “and my current occupation... I’m not suitable for any type of close relationship due to the inherent dangers I pose to them. There are too many risk factors involved.”

“Mmm...” the professor began his slow pacing once more, “and if there was no risk?”

“No risk?” Ai asked, “that’s impossible for there is always a risk, no matter how many precautions I set. There is always a way for something or someone to slip between the cracks.”

“Have you ever considered something called...” the professor turned on his heel and pointed a finger at Ai, “...a change of occupation?”

“That’s... never crossed my mind,” Ai responded, “but even so, I’m just a tool to be used by you. I follow your orders.”

The professor blinked back at Ai and suddenly rushed forwards to place both of his hands on Ai’s shoulders, “don’t you ever say that again.”

“Say what?” Ai tried to lean back once more from the older man, but his grip was unexpectedly strong on him.

“You are not a simple tool,” the professor firmly said, “you are so much more than that, Ai. I consider you to be my son, my favorite son even. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“...okay,” Ai nodded in response as the professor let go of him, “...then you’re saying, I could... change my job, then?”

“Indeed!” the professor said, “I never liked sending you out on those dangerous missions anyway, no matter how well scarily you execute them. Do you know just how terrified I was to be suddenly alerted by you getting shot?”

Ai shook his head as the professor continued, “it made me realize that I would be devastated if I ever lost you, hence why I spent so much time upgrading and outfitting you with my most recent state of the art technology.”

“But I can’t die.”

“Yes you can,” the professor said with a somber tone, “your entire being is stored in a single tiny, fragile chip in your head and if that bullet hit it... you would’ve been gone, lost forever.”

“I have backups...”

“That’s not the point!” the professor said, “what I’m saying is, nothing is immortal on this earth and while we’re taking residence on it, I’d want the ones I cherish to enjoy their time here.”

“And as such,” the older man glanced over at Ai, “I want  _ you  _ to enjoy your life too. You may have started out as an expensive, experimental pet project for me... but you’ve grown into a fully conscious, capable being that I’d never even dreamed of.”

“Oh...” Ai quietly nodded, he’d never really considered actually quitting his job, but the prospect of it all was fairly appealing to him. If he could pursue another career that was low risk and possibly allowed him for free time to live his life the way he wanted...

“Now... I do consider it amusing that all of this happened while you were on vacation,” the professor said with a small chuckle, “and the ones you least suspected were the cause.”

“What do you mean?” Ai asked.

“Jinguji and Camus, they’re the reason why you’re here,” the professor said, “perhaps your feelings for them clouded your judgement, hence why you never looked into them.”

“I... what are you saying?” Ai replied as he went to stand up from the bed, “that they did this to me? I never sensed any danger or risk from them, they’re harmless.”

“Ah, but you appear harmless too, don’t you?” the professor responded, “yet you can end a man’s life within a matter of seconds. They could have been waiting for the right chance to strike.”

“No...” Ai blurted out, “they wouldn’t do that, they aren’t like that.”

“Are you so sure about that?” the professor calmly said, “what if they knew you were going to stop talking to them after your vacation ended and decided to kill you off then?”

“That’s not possible, I didn’t tell anyone, I-” Ai hesitated for a moment, “at least I’m sure I didn’t, if my memory wasn’t corrupted from that day...” 

Were Camus and Ren really capable of hurting him like that? They were both always so kind and gentle with him, the mere thought of them conspiring together to kill Ai was utterly ridiculous. 

Yet... they were only people he’d been with for nearly a month. He wasn’t on the job and he’d been damn sure to hack into the surveillance around Ren’s apartment to ensure their safety. Maybe he’d been wrong all of this time, maybe they slipped under his radar.

People did do all kinds of things for money and if by some chance, Ai told them that he wouldn’t be paying them anymore after this and they got  _ this  _ angry at him over it. The thought was unconscionable and terrifying because it meant Ai had let his guard down for this long.

Fuck.

“Good news for you,” the professor spoke up, pulling Ai out of his spiraling thoughts, “I have footage of everything that happened that day, but would you really want to know the answer?”

“...I... I don’t know,” Ai murmured.

“If you were already considering ceasing contact with them after this, wouldn’t it be better to wipe them from your memory banks completely?” the older man continued, “the one advantage you hold as an android is the ability to simply delete whatever you want from your mind. If you’re convinced they only want you for your money, then why put yourself through the pain of missing them?”

“Because I enjoyed my time with them...” Ai said, “they were... really good to me, or so I thought.”

The professor dug into his pocket to retrieve two flash drives and held them up, “the blue one contains the memories of the day, the red one has a killswitch that would erase all of your data containing them.”

“What should I do?” Ai asked as the professor placed both drives in his hand.

“I’ll say one thing, you’ve always excelled at reading people and their intentions when it came to your work,” the professor said as he slipped his hands into his pockets, “you know the both of them better than I and I’ve always found you’ve had solid judgement.”

“This is true, but this could also be the margin of error...” Ai murmured as he looked down at the small drives sitting in the palm of his hand, “what if I was wrong this time?”

The professor simply shrugged and turned to leave the bedroom, out of all the times this man gave Ai his unsolicited advice, he was awfully quiet this time. Soon Ai was left alone with his own thoughts, was it possible that after all this time and the intense moments they’d shared together, they were simply playing a trick on his naive heart?

He heard a soft meow come from the bed as Hime-sama was sitting up, probably wanting his attention. Ai went back over to sit down on the bed and pulled the feline onto his lap, then buried his face in her fur as for once in his life, he didn’t know the right path to choose.

~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _cranks up that dramatic k-drama ED u know the ones_
> 
> Some background details I couldn't squeeze in  
> -Otoya and Shion definitely had a mini freakout upon seeing each other for the first time, but Ai's well being was more important.  
> -My shipper senses went wild when I stuck them in the same room and if I hadn't already posted 3 or 4 ch by then, I may have rewrote Things.  
> -But I'm glad I didn't because I now have a set up for the mysterious Pudding Story 😉
> 
> got a [twt](https://twitter.com/Jingucchiwrites). yell at me there if u want. idk how active I'll be but I'll just b shitposting about my love for fictional gays.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a really nice comment on another fic and decided to update early 🥰

Camus’s fingers tapped on the side of the car door as the window was down and music was blaring from the radio as Ittoki was driving them down the long stretch of highway with Amakusa and Hime-sama in the backseat. 

This whole week had felt like a neverending disaster of sorts as somehow it leaked to the media that he’d been shot and he woke up to his phone filled with dozens of texts from his friends and thousands of messages on various social media sites from his fans.

Fortunately his publicist had put something out to soothe their worries, but they wouldn’t be satisfied until the man himself said something. He took a quick selfie and posted it up on instagram to let everyone know he was doing just fine and that he’d be taking some time to recover.

Once that was handled, there came the issue of dealing with his somewhat overbearing parents who wanted to take him back home to Germany with them. Camus told them that was too much and the likelihood of this happening again was extremely low. 

Ikeda was in jail and from what Ren told him, he was only there for him. There was no chance of anyone else coming to finish the job or anything outrageous like that. His parents then prodded him a little more about Ren and he admitted that they were... together? 

They hadn’t actually had the talk, but with them confessing their love for each other he didn’t think that he needed explicit confirmation... but he still noted to bring it up when they next saw each other.

Camus showed them a few pictures of Ren and as predicted, his mother swooned over the man while his father didn’t seem to care either way, just hoped that this guy was worth all the trouble.

Then came the question of how they met and Camus bent the truth just a bit, telling them that Ren messaged him on instagram first and they hit it off from there. Thankfully they didn’t push any further than that and his mother was excited to meet Ren in person whenever the opportunity arose. Camus found that he wouldn’t mind this happening and quietly wondered if he’d ever get to see Ren’s parents. 

He never, ever talked about his own family and Camus guessed that was just another barrel of worms in Ren’s life. He was willing to be patient though, he held a deep affection for the younger one and swore to himself that he wouldn’t allow him to suffer alone as long as he had a say.

Camus was discharged from the hospital this morning and after a lengthy goodbye to his family, he went with Ittoki and Amakusa who were waiting in the parking lot. Ittoki told him that Ren and Ai were currently south in the small town of Wazuka and it’d be a nearly six hour drive to get there.

To Camus’s surprise, Ittoki had apparently gained access to Ai’s car and after they stocked up on food and drink from a nearby convenience store, it was roadtrip time. Camus wasn’t too sure if he’d enjoy their company, but Ittoki was pleasantly bright compared to Amakusa’s broody, yet endearingly cute demeanor.

While they were here and had more than enough time, Camus asked them about Ai. They were both eager to praise their senpai for his elite hacking skills, his gaming prowess, and how they held so much trust and respect for him. Ittoki remarked just how shocked he was to find Ai riddled with bullet holes and hiding inside of an alley, but he managed to keep his cool while Amakusa was on the phone with Hyuuga.

Both boys lived near the campus, hence why Hyuuga called them to handle Ai and Ittoki had to go through the fun of bailing on his boyfriend in the middle of the day for ‘work’.

Camus then asked if their bosses knew anything about what they’d been doing and Ittoki gave him a light shrug, their loyalty for their senpai surpassed whatever the company wanted. They’d only been working with them for a couple months anyway, that worst that could happen is that their futures were utterly ruined.

Or they ‘disappeared’, but they could ignore that possibility. Hopefully.

This only brought more questions into Camus’s mind as to what the hell did Ai do as a day job and he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the gritty details or not. He easily accepted that Ai was an android and Ren seemed fine with that as well, but what else was hidden underneath that deceivingly naive exterior? 

Was the Ai he knew was a total lie? A front for... whatever ulterior motive he may have had? ...No, Ai was too genuine, too... honest for something like that. Ren had mentioned that Ai was an especially hard read for him, but maybe because Ai was the first innocent person he’d met in a long time.

Well, whatever Ai was, it didn’t deter Camus’s feelings for him. He rarely fell for clients and strived to keep things on a professional level, but damn if those two didn’t make it impossible for him. 

They still had at least three hours drive ahead of them and Camus thought about picking up his phone to check on Ren, but decided against it as he wasn’t sure if he’d be given another chance soon just to... think. 

Although that’s really all he’d been stuck doing while in the hospital bed, but he knew once he saw Ren that his mind would be wiped clean of anything resembling intelligence. 

Ah, it was ridiculous how much of an effect that man had on him.

~

They’d arrived at the professor’s home later that afternoon and Ren nearly knocked Camus off his feet with the force of his needy hug. The wound in his shoulder had been reduced to a dull throb, so he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Ren’s middle and gave him a fervent kiss.

Ren hummed with delight as his fingers locked around the back of Camus’s neck and he returned the kiss with that same passion. They really needed to stop separating because as much as Camus adored these reunion kisses, the longing he’d experience beforehand was beginning to dig at him.

“Stop staring, you pervert.”

The two broke away from each other to see that Ittoki was as red as a ripe tomato as Amakusa was rolling his eyes and patting hime-sama in his arms.

“I wasn’t staring! I just ah...”

“Did you want to join in, little doggy?” Ren smirked as his hands dropped from Camus’s neck before strolling on over to the redhead, “Aimi told me that his friends were off-limits, but what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?”

“Oh my god, he would skin me _alive_ ,” Ittoki nearly yelped as he stepped back from the imposing man, “and I have a boyfriend! And I uh... okay I may have been staring just a little because I’m kind of a fan of yours....”

“You like him, but not me?” Camus said with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ren had a smug grin on his lips as he glanced over at the blond.

“No! I like you both, it’s just that I... like his content a little more,” Ittoki said, “...why am I talking about this out loud?”

“And I’m supposed to be the socially incompentant one,” Amakusa clicked his tongue, “please go on to your idol about exactly how many times you’ve-”

“Camus!” 

They all turned their heads to see the professor hurriedly coming their way with a hand already extended for him, “wow, you are a fine specimen, both of you actually. I see why Ai is so enamored with you two.”

“Thank you,” Camus calmly replied as he shook the professors hand, “you must be the professor?”

“Indeed!” the older man firmly shook his hand back, then looked to Ittoki and Amakusa, “oh my, Hime-sama has gotten so big, what has Ai been feeding her?”

Camus felt Ren’s fingers entwine with his own and swore his heart skipped a beat when he saw the soft smile on those lips. Oh how he missed his presence so much, it was going to be so hard to force himself back overseas and away from the two he felt so strongly for.

Camus had a few relationships under his belt by now and thought there was a chance of getting hitched to his ex, but alas things didn’t pan out quite as planned. He was long over them by now and didn’t want to get his hopes up here, but he couldn’t ignore the emotions that swelled inside of him whenever he thought of Ren or Ai.

Japan was always a place that he’d visited multiple times a year for family vacations or if work happened to bring him here, but he’d never seriously considered making it his home. 

He followed Ren inside, just behind the professor and the other two boys to meet Nanami and Hijirikawa. Ren had complained briefly about Hijirikawa, but said they had managed to smooth things out between them, somewhat. 

The professor then announced that he’d be officially booting Ai back up tomorrow morning, assuming all the software and hardware upgrades took to him well and there were no more annoying conflicts or bugs to squash. 

Honestly the technological explanation flew right over Camus’s head because this was all so far out of his league. It was a miracle he got his streaming setup thanks to the help of youtube and a close friend who had a similar career for a living, but with video games. 

It wasn’t long before Ren took Camus upstairs, along with Hime-sama following them to the bedroom he was staying in. Ren immediately pulled him in for a long, deep kiss while curling his fingers into his shirt.

Camus settled his hands on Ren’s waist and walked him backwards towards the bed, gently pushing him onto his back and climbed on top of him to indulge him in more kisses.

“I don’t want to fuck,” Ren said as Camus’s lips pressed against his jaw line, “I just... I want to do this...”

“Mmm, that’s fine, my love,” Camus replied as he pushed himself up to meet Ren’s bright blue eyes and dusted cheeks, “you are mine, right?”

Ren blinked at the question, then slowly nodded as he brought a hand up to cup Camus’s cheek, “I’m all yours and Aimi’s. I only want you two.”

“Good,” Camus answered before pressing a soft kiss to Ren’s lips, “as soon as Ai wakes up, I vote we ditch this place.”

“Please,” Ren said with a slight laugh, “everytime I look at Masato I’m reminded of all the failures in my life, what could’ve been if I’d only stayed.”

“And what do you see when you look at me?” 

“I...” Ren was quiet for a moment as those eyes searched Camus’s calm face looking down at him, “... see my future... I guess? Someone who treats me as a person and not an... object.”

“Ren...” Camus uttered under his breath as Ren’s thumb idly caressed at his cheek.

“I know, falling for the first people to treat me with respect, pathetic, huh?” Ren said with a wry laugh, “I still think you’re making a mistake... I’m not-”

“ _Ren_ ,” Camus firmly responded as one of his hands took the one on his cheek and squeezed at it, “I’m already here, you’re not going to talk me out of this no matter how much you try.”

“Bummer,” Ren replied as he squeezed Camus’s hand back.

Camus then pulled himself away from Ren to sit up, getting a slight look of confusion on the other man’s face before he tugged on his hand. Ren immediately got the hint and straddled Camus’s lap, letting his arms drape around the older man’s neck.

Camus wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist and held him as close as humanly possible. He wasn’t quite sure how long they stayed like that, but if he could snatch Ai from the professor’s workshop and slot him in between them, this moment would’ve been pure perfection. 

...

...

...

There were few people that Ren was legitimately terrified of because people who showed a hint of fear were often swallowed up by the ruthless. It was a vital lesson he had to take on early when he was running with Ikeda and he practiced that well into his current lifestyle. 

When he did find himself in a sketchy or uneasy situation, he could typically smooth talk his way out or get on his knees if things were so dire. Ikeda tended to go the violent route whenever something wasn’t going his way and Ren wouldn’t be particularly shocked if he’d managed to actually kill someone. 

Ren had run away the first time those brutal hands were laid on him and lived with a high sense of paranoia ever since. He’d always been so overly careful about what personal information he gave out to the public or anyone he knew, but Ikeda was always there to find him.

Ren’s overwhelming fear of the man shriveled away when he realized that Ikeda held no power over him, he would never kill his number one source of money. Their relationship had been built on Ikeda exploiting and taking advantage of Ren’s vulnerability, his shattered innocence.

And Ren refused to allow for this abuse to continue any longer and for that brief time, it felt exhilarating to stand up to him. Ren was ready and willing to take whatever Ikeda threw at him because at least he’d go out with his head held high and not cowering. 

Camus must’ve thought Ren had gone insane when he burst out laughing at this realization last night, it was the second time he stood up to Ikeda in his _life_ and of course it went catastrophically wrong, but this time he didn’t need to run away.

Or well, Camus wouldn’t let him run away, not that he had any urge to. A man like Camus was hard to come by and he’d be an idiot to turn tail even if he still thought he didn’t deserve him.

Yet the moment they’d made their way downstairs and into the living room to see the Hyuuga couple sitting together on one of the couches, Ren wanted to bolt and catch the first flight out of the country.

His deep seated fear of Ikeda couldn’t compare to the all encompassing, downright terror he felt when he saw them. Ren knew Ikeda well enough, knew what to say to stay on his good side, but these two? 

They were the type of people you didn’t fuck with, the types the yakuza would send after they got sick of your shit, the types who would spend hours torturing a man without blinking an eye.

Neither of them touched him beyond their initial manhandling, but the mental toll of their nearly day long interrogation was enough to scar Ren. It was clear they were both masters of this twisted craft and Ren was on the verge of saying whatever they wanted to hear before Masato saved him.

Ren felt a comforting hand on his lower back as Camus must’ve noticed how he stiffened up and encouraged them towards the kitchen where the others were. The couple didn’t say anything as the men passed them by, but Ren could _feel_ their judgemental gazes on him.

They were convinced that Ren was still working with Ikeda and with how often that asshole liked to run his mouth, Ren yet again wouldn’t be surprised if his old name was being kept alive despite him having nothing to do with any of Ikeda’s shady dealings.

At least out of Ai’s... coworkers, Otoya and Shion turned out to be fairly chill and easy to get on with. The professor only appeared from the basement every once in a while and Haruka popped up to give them sparse updates, but otherwise she was busy taking care of Ai as well.

She’d come in during breakfast to tell everyone that Ai was awake and fully functional. The professor needed to take some time to make sure everything was running well, but hopefully they’d all get to see Ai soon. Ren was sure that anymore waiting would’ve murdered him, but he could be patient for just a little longer.

Although there was one new issue that was bothering him, thanks to Camus telling him before they came downstairs. Masato had helpfully left out the fact that Ai had lost memories of that day, but at the same time he was working tirelessly with Otoya and Shion to retrieve backups.

They’d gone behind the Hyuuga’s back to do this and well, Ren couldn’t exactly blame them for that. This made him appreciate those cute nerds even more, but his feelings on Masato remained mixed.

~

About an hour passed after the professor came to join them in good spirits, telling them that Ai still needed time to recover and Ren could understand this especially since he did undergo quite the massive upgrade. 

Since he didn’t have much else to do and didn’t want to stay inside with the Hyuugas, he headed into the backyard at Otoya’s suggestion since he wanted to play a little soccer with a brand new ball he picked up while going on an errand run in town.

Shion was too occupied with his laptop and phone to join them, but this did mean they could split this into a two on two with Camus paired with Otoya and Ren with Masato. Otoya claimed it wouldn’t be fair if the boyfriends were together and Camus, the traitor, agreed with him. Ren hadn’t spoken much to Masato since accepting his apology and he wanted to keep it that way, but... whatever, he’d kick Camus’s butt at this.

Or so he thought before getting the harsh reminder that Camus was actually athletic as hell and Otoya was apparently a hidden prodigy. It’s not Ren’s fault that the last time he’d even kicked a ball was when he was a teenager, but at least Masato was able to carry them for a few scoring points.

They still lost because Camus was an awful, dirty player who went with the unbelievable strategy of taking off his shirt to reveal his gorgeous, sweat slicked pale abs underneath.

For just a moment, Ren was taken back to their childhood when he saw the annoyed look on Masato’s face, especially when he’d get distracted by a pretty girl and ignore everything in favor of talking to her.

It gave him a nice, warm familiar feeling within him.

The duo were saved from further slaughter when Shion summoned Otoya over to look at his phone, then Otoya told them that Ai wanted to talk to them _now_. Ren couldn’t say that he wasn’t a little irritated, jealous even that those two would get to see Ai before them.

Ren flopped down on the grass feeling exhausted because there was only one type of workout he participated in his daily life and those balls usually didn’t like being kicked, and if they did he charged an extra fee.

Camus sat down beside him still unfairly shirtless and Ren wasn’t shy in the least about olging his man. Ai would absolutely love this, he _always_ ended up staring at Camus’s muscles and was a little brat about taking up Camus’s affections. 

Masato joined them shortly afterwards once he retrieved some water and snacks and Ren sat up to gulp down his fair share. If there was one thing Masato was good for, at least he always kept them fed.

“So, as I understand, you two grew up together?” Camus said as he reached for the mountain of cookies on a plate now sitting in his lap. 

“You could say,” Ren spoke up, “Masa lived a couple blocks away and our parents were friends, so we were always hanging out together.”

“Indeed,” Masato answered with a small nod.

“Do you have any interesting stories to tell about Ren?” Camus asked, “I’m curious to know if he was as embarrassing as a kid as he is now.”

“Excuse me?” Ren blurted out.

“Yes, yes I do,” Masato said without missing a beat, “in fact, one event that stays close to my heart is the one time he ignored his crush in favor of playing a new video game.”

“Do tell.”

“Don’t you dare, Masa.”

Masato looked between them both and took a slow sip of his water bottle before speaking once more, “I think her name was Yuki, Hana... Rin? I don’t know what girl you were crushing on that week, but she confessed to Ren after school. That very same day a new game was coming out and he drug her to the store to wait in line to pick up his preorder.”

“I have a perfectly good explanation for this,” Ren said.

“I’m sure you do, please continue,” Camus responded.

“He gets his game, rushes them back to his house, and spends the rest of the day playing it as this poor girl is stuck watching,” Masato said with a faint smirk, “the following day he was more excited to talk about whatever happened in the game and pretty much ignored her for a week ‘til he beat it.”

“That’s because there was a time limited quest line that I needed to finish within the first week of release for literally the coolest fucking gun in the game,” Ren huffed, “and I still have that save, even Aimi was impressed by my work and dedication.”

“Having witnessed just how long the both of you can sit in one spot and play a single game, I’m not particularly surprised,” Camus said before picking up another cookie, “I feel so left out when they get into their... gamer zone.”

“Eh, not our fault you’re an out of touch old man who can’t work a controller,” Ren replied, “but don’t worry, we’ll find something for you.”

“Doubt it,” Camus said, but Ren could see the hint of a smile on the corner of his thin lips.

“Anyway, I’m not the only one here who fucked up with a crush, _Masato,_ ” Ren said as he turned his gaze to the other man, “there is a very specific valentines day where you managed to burn a whole pan of cookies and were too stubborn to buy some more.”

Masato rolled his eyes as Ren continued, “and he gave them to this girl, claiming the thought counts much more than anything else. We found them in the trash after class, Masato went into a week-long depression.”

“It was three days at the most.”

“Whatever you say,” Ren grinned, “I still remember you cryin’ your eyes out about Maki-san, _Maki-saaaaan_.”

“I wasn’t going to bring this up, but there was the time when I walked in on Ren jerking off to his sonic OC.”

“A what now?” Camus raised his eyebrow.

“Myu doesn’t need to know what that is,” Ren quickly said, “and it was _one_ time!”

“One time that I was a victim to witnessing,” Masato flatly said, “A sonic OC is...”

...

...

...

Ren was sure that Camus knew about everything stupid he’d done as a kid thanks to Masato, but on the flip side Ren had more than enough dirt on Masato to share. It’d been so long since he dared think about those happier, distant times that were heavily tainted by his father’s abuse. 

“So Masa,” Ren said as he was comfortably leaning on Camus’s shoulder now, “I’m curious, did you ever manage to snag Maki-san’s heart?”

“I don’t even know what high school she went to, nonetheless whatever she’s doing now,” Masato replied, “but if you’re asking if I’m seeing anyone, no.”

“Not even a fuck buddy?”

“...that isn’t of your concern.”

“So that’s a yes,” Ren smiled, “tell us all about them!”

“N-”

“Ren, Camus,” Haruka said as she’d made her way into the backyard, “Ai wants to see you.”

~

It seemed that there was much more that met the eye when it came to his home in the middle of the countryside. For one, there was a whole bunker style complex built underneath it and Ai’s bedroom was located in the mini-maze of hallways.

No wonder the professor rarely came out of here.

Ren squeezed at Camus’s hand as Haruka gently knocked on the door before pushing it open. His eyes were met with soft lavender walls that had various sea creatures painted on them and it instantly clicked with him since Ai had quite the interest for marine life.

Ai nearly launched himself from his chair before stopping short of the two. Ren saw a faint glow in his big blue eyes and wondered just how he hadn’t taken notice of that before.

“You’re both physically stable,” Ai murmured as he looked between the two and the former glow disappeared. He looked to be internally debating on something, but Camus acted first as he put an arm around Ai. Ren followed with his own and they both took him in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re both alive,” Ai said as he looked towards Ren, “and... you said that you loved me, is that true?”

“I would never say it if I didn’t mean it, Aimi,” Ren replied, “I love everything about you, whether you’re a human or an android or a fucking alien, nothing changes my feelings about you.”

“The same goes for me,” Camus said, “I love you, I love the both of you so much. I... it’s hard to imagine life without either of you.”

“I... I was unsure of what I felt because I’ve never experienced true love before but... I do believe that I feel it for you two and... I don’t ever want to let this go,” Ai said, “I was going to stop talking to you guys after my vacation because I thought you just wanted my money, but after seeing what happened... I can’t, I refuse to.”

“Aimi,” Ren leaned forward to kiss Ai’s cheek, “I... actually, I have a lot to say, to tell you both before this gets any more uh... involved?”

“Bit too late for that,” Camus commented as Ren pulled away from the two.

“I know right?” Ren let out a small laugh, “but I need to tell you now, I can’t sit on this any longer. You need to know what I’ve done and who I was before we met... and exactly why Ikeda came after me.”

Ai and Camus both nodded while Ren wondered just where to start this whole story...

...

...

...

“...and that’s why Ikeda was hellbent on finding me,” Ren said as his gaze fell to his lap, “it’s my fault you guys got shot, it’s my fault you got mixed up into all this bullshit, it’s all... my fault, and I’m so sorry. I don’t know where I’d even start to make any of this up to you, but... if you let me, I will.”

“Ren, it’s not your fault,” Camus said as he put a hand under Ren’s chin to encourage him to look up at him, “you were a victim of this... psychotic predator who used you and wouldn’t take fucking no for an answer.”

“I’m just as bad as he was, Myu,” Ren gulped, “I may have been a doped up kid then, but I knew what I was doing... I knew it was wrong and I should’ve done more.”

“You did what you could, there’s no point in blaming yourself now when everything is said and done,” Camus said, “all you can do now is try to make things right. You can stop running and help other kids who end up stuck in the situation.”

“I... guess,” Ren could feel the tears burning at his eyes as he turned to look at Ai sitting quietly besides Camus, “...please say something, Aimi.”

Ai stood up from the bed and paced a few steps away, as if lost in thought while the other two looked on. He then turned to face Ren and quietly uttered, “...I can’t believe this.” 

...

...

...

_“God dammit, we were this close to catching them,” Ryuya cursed as he left Ai alone in the ransacked office. This was Ai’s first field assignment and it was already off to a bad start. This infamous duo was always a step or two ahead of them whether it was on purpose or coincidence, they’d been slipping away from their grasp time after time._

_It’s why Ai was allowed out of the professor’s home in the first place, he’d asked to go to the scene so he could assist in their ongoing manhunt. He’d been one-hundred percent successful at snuffing out their other targets, so this shouldn’t be too difficult for the android._

_The Hyuuga’s and their subordinates jumped on the reclusive bar as soon as they heard about the shooting at the Pink Vixen, a local strip club. According to their intel, an ambush was set up on the gang they’d been quietly monitoring and it’d turned an all out bloodbath._

_The two leaders of the gang however, had made an escape amongst the mayhem and were presumably together because they were rarely separate. Ringo thought this would be the prime chance to raid their bar as the police would be too busy at the Pink Vixen and they could clean it out before anyone even noticed._

_Except someone else had done the duty for them, three hours earlier according to the camera footage from outside the front of the bar. They’d covered their face and must’ve used the back entrance to leave with their haul, which was troublesome as there were no cameras set up there._

_This was obviously pre-planned, but by who? Their gang had plenty of enemies, but also a number of strong allies they relied on for protection of their business, territory, and merchandise. Further intel showed that none of these allies were at the club nor did they intend on making any moves against the aggressors._

_Could this have been an inside job, by chance? Nearly all of the top ranking members of the gang were at the club that was infested by rivals this evening. Both of the leaders had escaped though... and Ai would need to wait for the right moment to hack the footage from within the club, assuming there was any._

_Ai dug through the various desk drawers again in the hopes of discovering anything resembling a lead. The biggest issue was that these two were annoyingly invasive as they used fake names, didn’t have pictures of themselves up anywhere, and rarely, if ever appeared in public. This allowed anyone to claim that they were them, but Ryuya and Ringo were smart enough not to chase after every little lead that was tossed their way._

_Ai wouldn’t let this defeat him, this is exactly the type of work he was created and equipped for. All he needed was one thing, just one piece of anything to go off of and he’s sure he could pin them down._

...

...

...

“You’re Burning Rose,” Ai said, “and Ikeda is the Viper...”

Ren’s eyes widened as Ai spoke of his former alias, “I... yes, how did you know?”

“Ryuya and Ringo have been attempting to capture the both of you for years now,” Ai replied, “they were determined that you were still out there conducting this sex trafficking business since your names began to spring up again a couple years ago, but... all of our intel is horribly wrong. Everything we thought we knew was wrong.”

“That explains the interrogation then...” Ren murmured.

“I really can’t believe this,” Ai pinched at his nose as the white whale he’d been searching for was _right_ in front of him, but he wasn’t the horrific monster that everyone painted him as. 

Ren was just a kid... a kid who ran away from an awful home situation and wound up in the hands of a real monster who used his drug addiction to control him like a puppet. He suffered so much due to Ikeda, due to the disgusting perverts who paid to violate his body, due to the society that simply didn’t give a damn as long as he wasn’t their problem. 

Logically Ai knew there was nothing he couldn’t have done at the time, he’d only been made fully aware of his existence after the events at the club... but damn if he wished that he knew about any of this sooner.

But the Hyuuga’s knew, they’d questioned Ren for hours about his involvement with everything from then and currently, but they refused to believe him. Ai had been witness to their tactics many times before and he knew what would’ve come next if Masato didn’t step in.

An intense flare of anger ran through Ai as the mere thought of Ren getting tortured flashed through his mind. Otoya and Shion had given him the interrogation recordings that Masato obtained and just skimming through the footage was enough to get a furious reaction out of him.

Especially after seeing how Ren talked him out of killing Ikeda, he didn’t deserve _any_ of this. 

Ai was out of his bedroom before either of the two men could react and traversed through the hallways to make his way upstairs. He went down the short hallway and saw just who he was looking for sitting in the living room.

“Hyuuga,” Ai firmly said as the both of them were mildly surprised to see him make an appearance, “do you want to tell me despite having every single one of Ren’s call, messaging, and financial records from the past three years on hand, combined with the extensive interrogation you gave him that you still believed he had anything to do with Ikeda?”

“Those financial records showed us that he was still sending hundreds of thousands of yen to Ikeda each month,” Ryuya spoke up, “he was still fueling their business and feigned ignorance as if he didn’t know what Ikeda was doing.”

“And he told you multiple times that Ikeda was threatening him and stalking him,” Ai said, “there was absolutely zero evidence that Ren was still engrossed with Ikeda, especially since he was the one who organized the ambush in the first place. He wanted Ikeda dead as much as anyone else.”

“That still doesn’t excuse what Jinguji has done,” Ringo said as he stood up, “he was heavily complicit in everything Ikeda did.”

“Do we know that for sure? Because from what I just heard, all of our intel is _fucking_ wrong,”Ai snapped, “Ren was only fifteen when Ikeda began pimping him out and had him strung out on all kinds of drugs, just how many of these ‘facts’ about Burning Rose are just outright lies?”

Ryuya opened his mouth to say something, but Ai quickly continued, “and the both of you should consider yourselves lucky that Hijirikawa took Ren before you could escalate this any further, or else you wouldn’t be enjoying a single breath of air right now.”

“I should fire you both right here and now,” Ai said as his glare shifted between the two of them, “but you’re going to make this up to Ren by searching out every single notable roach that put their hands on him, and maybe then I’ll consider letting you stay. Do I make myself clear, Hyuuga?”

“Yes, sir,” they both stiffly nodded and quickly moved to leave. 

Ai took a deep breath as he attempted to temper the anger still residing within him, part of him wanted to scream at them more, wanted to yell at the professor for even insinuating that Ren and Camus would want to hurt him, wanted to march right into the jail that Ikeda was being held in and strangle the ever loving shit out of him.

But he had one important phone call to make before he considered doing anything further. 

Ai took brief notice of the fact that everyone present in the living room was stark silent as they must’ve witnessed what just happened and went into the backyard to skim through his internal contacts list to find a certain someone.

“Ah... didn’t think I’d ever be receiving a call from the infamous Nocturnal,” a masculine voice rang through Ai’s head as he strolled further out into the wide, spacious backyard towards the tree line behind the fence, “to what do I owe the honor?”

“I need all the information you have on the Viper, or Ikeda Hisato,” Ai requested in a short, clipped tone, “I’ll pay however much you want me to.”

“He’s a popular man these days, eh? I’ve seen his name all over the news lately,” the man replied, “but I can only think of about a dozen people who have connected him to being the Viper~ you really do know everything, hm Noct?”

“Can you get me what I want or not, Kiryuin?”

“Oi, don’t get snippy with me, you’re the one who wants somethin’ out of me this time,” Kiryuin said, “in fact, I think I’ll advantage of this rare opportunity and ask just why you give a shit about this scumbag?”

“That’s none of your business,” Ai firmly replied, “I don’t ask you questions about any of your requests.”

“Alright, fine, ya’ got a point there,” Kiryuin said as Ai could hear the sound of a door closing in the background, following by the click of the lock, “but I’m only askin’ because as you may or may not know, like half of Japan has a grudge against this asshole for whatever fuckin’ reasons they have. If you give me specifics, I can be more helpful to ya’.”

Ai stopped just at the fence and quietly gathered himself, he’d never felt this livid about... anything really and he couldn’t mess up what was likely his best connection to Ikeda.

“I’m doing this to help Burning Rose,” Ai calmly replied.

“Another name I’ve heard recently....” Kiryuin said, “tell me Rose’s real name and maybe we’ll get somewhere.”

“...Jinguji Ren,” Ai uttered, he desperately hoped that this wasn’t going to put Ren in more danger.

“Holy shit,” a loud, hearty laugh sounded through Ai’s head, “Noct, you are fucking terrifying, ya know? I swear to god if I ask what I had for breakfast last week you’ll tell me.”

“I’m sure I could...” Ai murmured, “do you know him?”

“Ah, nope... but my gal does,” Kiryuin responded, “she used to run with him back in the day, they were real close... then he fuckin’ disappeared on her, broke her heart and guess who was there to pick up all the pieces?”

“You?” 

“Nah, some other poor sap,” Kiryuin snickered, “I thanked him for it though after I got out though, dumbass thought she was going to stay with him, hah.”

“Uh huh...”

“Anyway, m’sure you’ve heard about the Pink Vixen?” Kiryuin asked, “she helped Rose out with that, and cleaned out his office before the pigs could raid the place. She was going to give him all that shit, but like I said, he just went off the fuckin’ radar.”

“Seriously?” Ai blurted out, “do you still have that information?”

“Most of it,” Kiryuin said, “sold some of it off for a nice profit, but the girl kicked my ass after finding out and swears she’ll only hand it over to Rose.”

“I see...” 

“And since I love her so much, I’m willing to do this request for free,” Kiryuin said, “and ya’ know, you’ve never done me wrong. Plus, this is an excuse to finally get rid of that shit sack.”

“Why didn’t you do it beforehand?”

“Eh, he had his uses,” Kiryuin simply said, “although he was pretty fucking useless recently, but it’s fun watching ‘em struggle, real nice entertainment when I’m bored of out my gourd.”

“Mmm...” Ai hummed, “I don’t want Ren more involved in this than he has to be, I can come pick it up.”

“Nah, nah.... What you’ll do is give me Rose’s number, I’ll hand it off to my lady, and we can pretend as if neither of us had anything to do with it,” Kiryuin said, “she was already on my ass for lettin’ him go a few months back.”

“You saw him?” Ai blinked.

“Mmm... after I saw you, I had Ikeda bitching at me that he had the money he owed me and all that shit,” Kiryuin said, “he brought Rose along, but I didn’t really connect it ‘til I told her. I just wanted that moron and his used up whore out of my sight.”

“...I see,” Ai nodded, he’d originally called up the Takahashi captain for his insane connections throughout the underground, but to think he had that much knowledge about the two.

He had so many more questions he wanted to ask.

“So we got a deal then?” Kiryuin spoke up, “I’ll do my own diggin’ over here and next time I need somethin’ from you, it’ll be free, eh?”

“Yeah, of course,” Ai didn’t mind this trade in the slightest, “I’ll text you Ren’s number.”

“Alright, we’ll be in contact then,” Kiryuin said, “and thanks Noct, this’ll mean a lot to my girl, although if she leaves me for him, I might have to kill ‘em.”

“You won’t need to worry about that, trust me,” Ai said, catching himself just before he disconnected the call, “...can I ask for one more favor?”

“Go ahead.”

“I want to make sure that Ikeda doesn’t have a single moment of peace while imprisoned...”

~

Ai returned back to the professor's home after he’d determined he’d properly calmed down and worked out a plan to expose the people who helped prop up and perpetuate the abuse in that vile ring.

He’d run across so much information over the years about politicians, celebrities, and other notable folk who were involved in this sick business and merely sold it off like it didn’t mean anything to him. 

There were so many connections that were there, but because he wasn’t really actively putting things together or finding anything of note, he just passed over it. He’d admittedly lost interest in the hunt for Viper and Burning Rose once he’d taken up more jobs since then. He didn’t want to waste his resources on two people who clearly went out of their way not to be found.

Ai didn’t want to waste more time on dwelling on what could’ve been though, he had the tools to do something _now_. He was determined to make up for his own lazy, thoughtless mistakes and he would see to it that these people were punished in one way or another.

“Let’s go, I have no further business here,” Ai said as he looked over at Ren and Camus on the couch while Shion was curled up in the large chair with Hime-sama on his lap, “where’s Otoya?”

“He had a call to take,” Shion spoke up.

“Then we’ll wait for him outside,” Ai said as he went to head off towards the front door, but made a brief detour towards the kitchen as he spotted Masato. His kouhai was a bit startled to see the android approach him, but greeted him with a small bow nonetheless.

“You saved Ren’s life,” Ai said, “I owe you.”

“Ah... you don’t owe me anything, sir,” Masato said, “I just did what I felt was right.”

“Are you trying to contradict your superior?” Ai calmly asked.

“...no, I mean, thank you, sir,” Masato quickly said, “Ittoki and Amakusa were extremely helpful too.”

“I’ve already thanked them,” Ai simply responded, “and I owe them as well.”

“Right,” Masato nodded as Ai turned away from him. He doesn’t know just what he would’ve done without those three... or what actually would’ve happened if they didn’t go out of their way to help Ren and Camus.

~

_Prof >>> Ai _

Prof: hey!! Did u leave w/o saying goodbye? ):

_You have blocked this user from contacting you._

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm angry aimi... 
> 
> this ch kinda ended abruptly bc I needed to wrap it up somehow glfdgkld but one more chapter to go... 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites if u wanna c a smol prev of the kinktober prompts I'll be posting


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only (2) men can manipulate Ai into doing their bidding 😘

“We still haven’t gone on that picnic.”

Ai glanced over at Ren in the passengers seat as they were waiting behind a couple cars in traffic for the light to turn red. They’d already dropped Otoya and Shion back off on campus and Ai was intending on taking the other men back to Ren’s apartment, then heading home to Sendai. Ai had so much to make up for and he wanted to get to work as soon as possible, he wasn’t going to let these vile people slide by any longer.

“I was really looking forward to it too,” Ren said as he looked over at Ai, “I thought we could go to my favorite spot by the beach, it’s sort of out of the way, but no one would be around to bother us.”

“We’re technically still on vacation,” Camus spoke up from the backseat as Hime-sama was laying comfortably in his lap, “and that means any work is still banned.”

“Wow such an excellent point, Myu~” Ren smiled, “and we’ve all been through such a traumatic week, what’s a better way to wind down than enjoying a nice picnic beside the sea?”

“Indeed, I’ve been aching to spend time alone with my favorite two people in the world too,” Camus replied, “do you know how boring it gets sitting in the hospital with nothing to do or no one to cuddle...”

“Ah, that’s right too! We’ve missed out on so much cuddle time and all the lost kisses, it’s tragic,” Ren sighed as he slid a hand on top of Ai’s thigh and gently squeezed at it, “don’t you agree that we should make up for all this, Aimi?”

Ai’s gaze flickered down to his thigh where Ren’s hand was smoothly stroking it and then back up to meet Ren’s eyes, “...there are more important things I need to do.”

“Aimi, didn’t you once say that you just wanted to see me happy?” Ai answered with a slight nod as the light changed to green, “doing this right now would make me happiest, we can worry about everything else later.”

“I missed the both of you,” Camus rested one of his hands on Ai’s shoulder as he chimed in, “and I think we all deserve this time to relax together and forget the world around us, just for now.”

Ai glanced between the two men as auto drive pushed the car to move forward on its own. He’d spent the entire drive quietly thinking and digging through his seemingly endless backups as Otoya had given him the new email and password he’d switched them to. There were a vast swath of connections that he’d overlooked that suddenly began to make sense once he factored Ren’s information into it and if given the time and proper data, he could build a decent case...

“... okay, you’re right.”

The mood had lifted considerably as their first stop was Ren’s apartment and a high spirited Ren volunteered to handle the food. Camus had to tend to his own personal business for the moment while Ai took the time to comb through his messages and such. He was pleased to see that Otoya and Shion were able to maintain their side business despite the chaos going on around them so there wasn’t a huge backlog of work to get through.

Ryuya and Ringo had shown that they were already getting to work with Ai’s orders as he skimmed through their shared case folders to see updates to their data. He held no regrets and meant every word that he said to the couple. Ren and Camus were his world and he wouldn’t hesitate to obliterate any threat to them, no matter who they were.

Ai had replayed the footage himself attacking and sufficiently taking down Ikeda a few times now and knew that even if he wanted to, he couldn’t deny his feelings for Ren and Camus anymore. No one had ever evoked a reaction that strong out of him, strong enough to make him ignore his moral code and drive him to eliminate without a second thought. It was a dangerous and unsettling precedent for Ai, especially if by chance this mode was triggered again and Ren wasn’t there to talk him out of it. 

The chances of these specific conditions being met again were slim to none with Ikeda having been put away and without the help of Kiryuin to bail him out, he’d be suffering each day in prison for some time. With so few knowing the real identity of Burning Rose, Ren could slip away with little consequence even if Ikeda tried to rat him out. All it took was paying off the right officers or threatening the top brass with proof of their years of misdeeds and streak of corruption.

Ai was technically banned from work, but that didn’t stop him from opening up a brand new folder where he’d store dirt on specific officials who might attempt to get in his way. He’d been in this business long enough to know that the majority of people will fold at anything that they perceive would ruin their life and relationships. Ai wouldn’t consider himself above any of this, he’d do anything to protect his loved ones. 

_Nocturnal >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Nocturnal: <<LINK>>

Dump whatever you have on these guys in here.

Anubis: OOOO those r some big names 👁️

Osiris: on it

Nocturnal: You don’t need to do it now btw.

Anubis: what do you have planned?

Nocturnal: I’ll tell you later.

You have full permissions to raid the company's internal databases too.

Osiris: implying

Nocturnal: 🤭🤭🤭

Anubis: ok now I’m really curious???? 🤔

Osiris: is it rly not obvious? 🙄

Anubis: ...

😲💡

“Ai,” Ai looked up from his laptop to see Camus standing in front of him, “are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“No,” Ai shut his laptop lid and sent him a small smile, “I’m ready to go whenever you two are.”

“No electronics allowed,” Camus picked up the laptop from Ai’s lap, “the only exception being yourself.”

“I can deal with that,” Ai said as he stood up from the couch.

“No wifi either.”

“Ah...” Ai’s smile turned into a pout that Camus faintly smirked at, “that’s a little too far, I need to maintain constant communications with-”

“Ren and I,” Camus interrupted as he placed a finger on Ai’s lips, “Nanami gave us a manual on you, you aren’t going to get away with anything, darling.”

“Mean,” Ai huffed as Camus dropped his finger and leaned to press a soft kiss to his lips. He didn’t even attempt to refuse the affection as he chased Camus’s lips to deepen the kiss. Alright, maybe he could put this work off for a few more days...

~

It was late in the afternoon by the time they’d arrived at the quiet, remote spot on the coast line that Ren drove them to. Save for a few locals who were around, he was right that they likely wouldn’t be bothered by anyone else. Ai wondered out loud how he found this place and Ren just told him that he found a lot of neat spots when he was constantly traveling around the country. 

Ai settled between the two men with his head in Ren’s lap and legs sprawling on either side of Camus’s hips after they laid down the towels on the sand. Ai initially wanted to pass on eating, but he found himself sucking on a strawberry flavoured popsicle that Ren had tossed into the cooler. He remembers being amazed at the wide variety of colours and flavours while Camus just wanted to devour them all and Ren had to practically drag them both away from the aisle.

His eyes were closed as let his internal functions idle and he took in the surrounding sounds of the distant ocean waves and birds, the salty, comforting smell of the sea, and the grounding touch of Ren’s fingers threading through his hair. He’d been bombarded with so much shocking information that morning and was ready to burn the world down at moments notice, but here he was lounging instead. Neither Camus or Ren displayed any signs of being in distress or uncomfortable despite everything that had gone down and if they were content, then Ai could be too.

“I’m going to quit,” Ren spoke up, causing Ai to blink up at him, “streaming and everything related to it, I don’t want to do anything with it anymore.”

“You’re really dedicating yourself to being my sugar baby, hm?” Ai said.

“Yes,” Ren smiled down at him before looking over at Camus, “and I don’t care if you keep streaming or domming, I just can’t do it myself.”

“Understandable,” Camus nodded, “I would’ve been surprised if you went back to it, honestly. After being stuck with you for a month, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you actually be yourself on stream.”

“Yeah...” Ren murmured as his fingers continued stroking through Ai’s hair, “I planned on telling you guys before shit happened. I didn’t really know what I wanted to do after this, though. I don’t exactly have talents that involve anything else...”

“There’s no rush to figure it out now,” Ai said, “and we’ll support whatever you want to do.”

“Mmm... you’ve never had a real break yourself,” Camus replied, “you should take the time to learn about yourself and what you like to do, instead of seeking to please everyone else.”

“I know,” Ren said with a small sigh, “I just... never really had the chance to, I guess. I’m going to start going to therapy too since god knows I have an entire baggage claim of issues to sort through.”

“One day at a time,” Camus said as he reached over to link his fingers with Ren’s other hand. Ai took a bite out of his popsicle as his gaze lingered on their laced fingers, a small flare of annoyance went through him as he thought about how he almost lost them both. There was a reason why he reached out to Otoya and Shion first, they were genuinely purehearted and didn’t have selfish ulterior motives when it came to Ai.

“I suppose I have some news as well,” Camus said, “I’m going to retire from coaching and I’m moving to Japan next year, hopefully sometime after the new year.”

“Really?” Both Ren and Ai blurted out at the same time.

“I still have a great passion for figure skating, but I think it’s time for me to move on,” Camus replied, “I also enjoy being a dom far more than I ever thought I would. I don’t have plans to change much of what I do since I don’t fuck _most_ of my subs to begin with, although I may cut back on the streaming.”

“But I love watching you torture those poor souls,” Ren said as he pulled his hand back to reach for his bottled drink.

“There’s nothing stopping you from joining me,” Camus replied, “off stream, of course. I’ll have to charge them triple the asking fee, however.”

“You’ll have those lonely rich housewives lining up no matter how much you charge,” Ren snickered before taking a sip, “sadly I’ll have to pass, the only people I’m interested in spanking are right in front of me.”

“There goes my easy money,” Camus sighed as Ren let out a small laugh.

“Who are you going to move in with?” Ai spoke up, “or are we going to move in together? If we do, does that mean we’re boyfriends?”

“Me, hopefully, and we’re already boyfriends,” Ren answered as he ruffled Ai’s hair, “we were just waiting on our kitten to wake up and join the party.”

“Why you?” Ai said, “my apartment is perfectly livable.”

“Your place is tiny and wouldn’t fit Alexander plus two other grown men,” Ren replied, “and I know Camus would go insane after about a week of being cramped in there.”

“He makes a good point,” Camus lightly shrugged, “I think it’d be in our best interest to find a house, Alexander would miss having a backyard to play in.”

“Preferably outside of Tokyo because I actually despise every second of living there.”

Ai took another bite of the popsicle as he listened to the two men... his two _boyfriends_ , go back and forth about their future residence. This wasn’t a subject he’d ever thought about in any capacity really. The professor sent him off to his current apartment and he just accepted it for what it was, he never cared much about his living space as long as he could get his work and gaming done in peace. 

Humans tended to be more particular about these things.

“What do you think, Ai? Is there anything you’d want?” Camus asked as he rested a hand on Ai’s thigh.

“Enough space for my work, otherwise I have no preferences,” Ai said, “anywhere is fine as long as I’m with you two.”

“So sweet~” Ren leaned down to give Ai’s forehead a peck.

“Speaking of your work... I’m curious about what exactly it is that you do,” Camus said, “Ittoki and Amakusa explained the gist of it, but they didn’t know of your entire role in the company.”

“Well...” Ai murmured as he thought of a way to succulently explain everything he did for the company without giving too much away.

“What Camus really means to ask is, are you an assassin or something?” Ren said, “not that it would change how we feel about you, but you know... it’s kind of a big deal.”

“I’ve only killed one person by my own hand and that was due to unavoidable circumstances,” Ai admitted, “Ryuya and Masato handle the dirty work, I just help obtain the intel for them... and arrange things in a way.”

“Ah...” Camus said, “...I’m not sure if I want to know more.”

“It’s... better if you don’t,” Ai said as he sat up, “but I’m working on leaving, I don’t want to carry on with that kind of work anymore, at least not in that capacity.”

“Are you sure they’ll let you leave?” Ren asked, “because they don’t exactly seem like the types that’ll let you waltz out with zero repercussions.” 

“I have a plan,” Ai said as he brought the remainder of the popsicle to his pink lips, “don’t worry.”

Camus and Ren shared a look as Ai finished off the sweet treat and he hoped they wouldn’t ask him for the exact details. Really, this was yet another conversation he never wanted to have because no sane person would want to associate with someone who was so dangerous. 

“Okay, clearly you know what you’re doing,” Camus said as he raised a hand to pat Ai’s head, “just... be careful, alright? We only just got you back now.”

Ai felt Ren’s arms slither around his waist and pull him closer to his chest, “you’re supposed to be the innocent one here.”

“To be fair, Camus is probably the only one out of the three of us who hasn’t committed a felony in his lifetime,” Ai said as Camus scooted closer, “as far as I know, I never searched into either of your criminal backgrounds.”

“I got a few speeding tickets, but otherwise I’m the most boring one here,” Camus said, “unless we want to count the times I robbed other skaters of their medals, according to their angry fans.”

“That definitely counts,” Ren said as he squeezed as Ai’s middle, “Camus, the thieving ice baron~”

“You know what I’m in the mood to steal right about now?” Camus slid the palms of his hands down Ai’s thighs and brought his face mere inches away from him. 

“You’ve already stolen my internal cores, what else could you possibly want?” Ai responded as he felt one of those hands palm lightly at his crotch.

“Woah, smooth,” Ren said, “baby, I’m going to overclock your-”

Camus pressed his lips to Ai’s before anymore of this punny nonsense could continue and Ai was quick to part his lips to grant his boyfriend’s tongue access. He brought his own hands into those soft blonde locks as their kiss grew more desperate with the _need_ they felt for each other. How was Ai able to restrain himself for this long, was he that obsessed with getting revenge?

A second of pair hands slid underneath his shirt and pinched at his nipples as Camus’s deft fingers swiftly unzipped his jeans to pull out his cock. Warm lips were soon on the back of his neck and Ai let out a small moan from all the simulation hitting him at once. Oh he missed this so much, there was no way in hell he could ever see himself without these two wonderful men. 

“Aimi~” Ren’s hot breath on right on the shell of his ear, “what kinda extra functions you’ve been hiding from us?”

Camus broke away from Ai’s lips to assault his neck as Ren’s fingers continued to play with his hard nipples, “I can self lubricate, but I haven’t explored the other features for obvious reasons.”

“Well now you can,” Ren replied, “I’m curious about your dick, can it vibrate like a toy?”

“I can do that with any part of my body,” Ai said as he pulled one of his hands back from Camus’s head and placed a softly vibrating finger on Ren’s chin, “that said... I’d have to drop by the pleasure android department for more specialized upgrades and attachments.”

“Oh my god,” Ren nearly moaned, “you have absolutely no idea just how many fucking ideas ran through my head right now.”

Ai’s response was interrupted by a gasp as Camus squeezed and stroked at his cock faster. Teeth sank in the crook of Ai’s neck and he fisted harder at the blonde hair as he could already feel himself getting close to release. Ren gave wet, open mouthed kisses to Ai’s neck and shoulders as his own fingers on Ai’s chest didn’t quit. 

“Pain isn’t an issue then?” Camus spoke up as his relaxed gaze met Ai’s lidded one, “also explains why you took to deepthroating so easily.”

“I can feel pain, but I do turn it off there...” Ai groaned and tossed his head back Ren’s shoulder as his hips bucked into Camus’s hand, “I increase the... sensitivity of the pleasure sensors to maximum.”

“Now I’m just jealous,” Ren pinched harder at his nubs as Camus’s other hand held Ai’s hips still. He could more than easily break out of it, but he never would. Ai wanted to cum when his boyfriends allowed him to which was hopefully soon because he was _right_ at the edge.

“God I want to fuck you,” Camus said before capturing Ai’s lips again in a sloppy, rough kiss.

“As much as I’d love to take him on the beach, all the sand would get annoying,” Ren’s fingers finally left Ai’s nipples and smoothed down his sides, “there’s a motel not too far from here.”

“Let’s go,” Camus said as he let go of Ai’s cock, causing an impatient whine to come out of the younger one. 

~

The motel itself was less than a five minute drive away that felt like plain torture for Ai as he wasn’t allowed to touch his aching boner while sitting in the backseat. Ren dealt with the front desk as he looked the least debauched out of their trio and soon they were headed into one of the upstairs rooms. 

Camus was instantly on Ai as soon as they were inside and practically pushed him on top of the bed. Ai did wonder for a moment if they should be a little more careful because of his wound, but that didn’t seem to slow Camus’s movements in the slightest. Well, Ai wasn’t going to complain as his clothes were nearly torn off of his body by his primal, insanely horny boyfriend. 

Ren had stayed back, instead digging out his phone to film the two going at each other. Ai learned that Ren definitely had a thing for watching and didn’t mind giving him an oscar worthy performance. After all, Ai had the best mentors in the world and felt comfortable in front of the camera with how often they’d filmed their lewd acts.

Ai was soon stripped bare, straddling Camus, and digging his nails into Camus’s shoulders as those slender, talented fingers were inside of him. He’d grown to love the act of fingering itself, even if he didn’t need to be prepared. Camus liked dragging it out, loved to tease him while Ren was more straightforward about striving to milk Ai’s sweet spot.

“Look at that slutty, wet hole,” Ren said as he sat behind Ai and squeezed at one of his ass cheeks, “ya think he’s ready for both of our cocks, Myu?”

“I don’t know...” Camus responded as he thrusted his fingers up into that slick, hot hole and pulled another wanton moan out of Ai, “tell us how badly you want it, darling.”

“Please Sirs, fuck me. I want you both so badly, want you to use my greedy hole,” Ai pleaded, “I’m starving for your cum inside me, _please_.”

“Such a good boy,” Camus removed his fingers and rubbed the tip of his cock on Ai’s rim. A hand on Ai’s shoulder pulled him back against Ren’s chest as he felt a second dick press against his sopping entrance and they both slid into him. It wasn’t the first time he’d been fucked like this, but it was the first time they didn’t bother taking it slow. 

Camus’s hands were on Ai’s hips while one of Ren’s was stretched across his chest and the other had retrieved the phone to film over his shoulder. 

This was markedly different from the other times they’d had sex, neither man held back as they slammed repeatedly into their boyfriend. Ai adjusted himself so he could properly take both of their cocks and remembered a certain feature he’d showed off earlier. He mimicked the low, pulsing vibration pattern of one of the many toys in Ren’s treasure chest and got an immediate reaction out of them both as the vibration rocked through their dicks. 

Camus let out the rare moan as his grip tightened on Ai’s hips and his thrusts turned erratic. Ren was already a loud, moaning mess that drove harder into Ai as the speed of the vibrations steadily increased. Ai wrapped his fingers around Camus’s muscled biceps as he leaned forward and took in the immense pleasure from being so full of his lovers. 

Camus took the chance to press several kisses to Ai’s marked up neck and shoulders as his hips continued fucking into him. Ai kicked up the vibrations to one more level and heard Camus practically yell his name as he bursted inside of him. This set off a chain as his voice alone was enough to push Ai over the edge and clamp down on their cocks.

Ren fell forward with a mix of both of their names coming out from his lips as he added to the mess within his sandwiched boyfriend. The vibrations were switched off as Ai’s body slumped on Camus, careful to avoid the still bandaged wound on his right shoulder.

~

As appealing as it was to stay laid up in a dirty bed within a cheap motel, the trio was quick to leave after cleaning up. Ren was at the wheel again because he legitimately enjoyed these long drives while Camus had dozed off in the passenger seat after popping a pain killer. He shrugged off Ren’s concerns and claimed he was fine, but Ren still declared that there be no more sex until Camus was fully healed.

Before going off to sleep, Camus had allowed Ai to reconnect back to wifi and he was welcomed yet again with hundreds of notifications. One that instantly caught his attention was from Kiryuin, he’d come through with giving Ren’s number to his girlfriend and now she was just waiting on his response. Ai did have some doubts about the man, but he wouldn’t have risen to captain of the clan by screwing his connections over. 

Ai was half tempted to lose himself in his work again as there was so much he needed to plan, organize, and properly execute when the time arrived, but he exited out of everything and disconnected once more. He could rely on his subordinates to take care of the heavy lifting for now and he was still miffed about earlier events, rightfully so. Ai wasn’t sure if he could, or if he even wanted to, forgive the professor or the Hyuugas anytime soon. 

But for now he chose to focus on what was in front of him, two people who loved and accepted him for who he was. The lingering fear that they would leave him as soon as they found out he wasn’t a human had dissipated. Neither of them showed any hesitation towards him, continuing to shower him in their love and affection that he so dearly craved. 

Ai never expected that Majestic Spade and Tricky Heart would have this much of an impact on his life. It was impossible to imagine going on without them and thinking about his life before the duo was dull. He had something to live for, something to look forward to each day that brought him genuine happiness. 

And as long as he had any say in it, nothing would get between them.

_..._

...

...

_Nocturnal >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Nocturnal: @Everyone lobby in 30?

Anubis: ya!!

Osiris: kk

Swan: 👌

Anubis: we’re going to win big tonight!! I feel it!

Osiris: or they’ll clean u out 

Anubis: not if I do it first 😏

Swan: Let’s not.

Anubis: pls we’re good enough not to get caught

And think of the MASSIVE payoff 🤤

Osiris: 🤔

Would be fun to see how deep I can break in their network before they notice...

Swan: @Nocturnal please tell them to stop this scheming before it gets out of control.

Nocturnal: This is vacation hours time, I hold no jurisdiction here 🍹

Anubis: HAH! 

You have no choice but to join us now 🥰

Swan: 😔

Ai set his phone down on the counter as Camus finished up tying up his tie into a neat knot. Formal wear was not a part of Ai’s repertoire and he leaned on his boyfriends to help out with fashioning him for this weekend's past events. From the positive reactions of his cleaned up appearance from his coworkers and friends, they did a swell job of turning him into a basement dwelling hacker to a respectable gentleman.

“All good to go now,” Camus remarked as he briefly glanced over at the mirror to check over his own appearance. His blonde hair was tied at the ends with a dark blue ribbon that matched his pinstripe suit. The only pieces of jewelry he wore were a watch on his wrist and a silver band on his ring finger, one that Ai and Ren had as well. 

They left the bathroom together to see that their other boyfriend was sitting on the edge of the bed with his phone in hand. His ginger hair was tied up into a high ponytail and showed off the multiple piercings in his ears. Ai wasn’t sure he’d ever get over the sight of Ren in a suit as he’d never actually seen him in one until this week. 

“Give me a few,” Ren said as his gaze hadn’t left his phone, “I need to play like, five more songs.” 

“I’m going to get Ranmaru and Reiji,” Ai said while heading over to the door. Camus nodded in acknowledgement as he sat down next to Ren and briefly looked over at his thumbs tapping the screen. They’d succeeded in getting Camus hooked onto one mobile game, but probably only because it had such a huge focus on baking sweets.

Ai knocked on the door just across from their suite and could hear a bit of a scramble inside before the door opened to reveal the shorter, disheveled man. There were buttons loose on his shirt, his blazer was half haphazardly hanging on his body, and a noticeable hickey was on his collarbone. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Ai asked as he looked up from the blemish on Reiji’s skin to his flushed, smiling face.

“Of course not Ai-Ai! Are we leaving now?” Reiji responded as he hastily straightened out his blazer.

“In a few minutes,” Ai said as he looked past Reiji’s shoulder to see that Ranmaru was possibly in a worse state of undress, but he disappeared from Ai’s line of sight within a second, “you still have enough time to finish your activities.”

“Ah...” Reiji let out a wry laugh as he scratched at his chin, “I’m sure Ran-Ran can hold off for now. We’ll be ready soon.”

“Okay,” Ai nodded and turned to go back into his own suite. He was pleased that despite not being Ranmaru’s neighbor anymore, they still kept in touch. They were one of the first people he invited onto this trip because he felt like they’d definitely deserved a vacation. 

He’d never expected Ranmaru to be so attached to Reiji though, it was kind of cute.

Ai took out his phone to skim through his own games since he’d been too busy with the convention to do any sort of eventing. Thankfully Ren was there to take care of all of his accounts while Ai was occupied by presentations and interviews. Having the spotlight on him had grown tiresome and annoying by the third day, but now he was officially free.

Ai had only bothered attending as a favor to the professor after the older man had apologized to him months prior. As much as Ai wanted to stay pissed at him, it was difficult when the professor sounded so sincere and regretful. He still needed the man to maintain his software and hardware as well, seeing as no one else had the knowledge or skills to handle Ai’s complex programming.

Camus and Ren may have insisted on it too, traitors.

Their group left for the elevator together once the other couple had gotten themselves back to a decent state and waited for their friends in the lobby of the hotel. Otoya, Shion, and Masato were just as busy with the convention, although the former two weren’t working with the company. They had formed their own completely legitimate security business with Ai and needed to get their name out there, nothing shady at all.

Otoya and Shion had brought their boyfriends, Syo and Eiichi, along since Ai approved of it and it was the first time all of them would be going to Las Vegas. Ai had previously met the both of them before this trip and thought they were suitable enough for his friends, but doubts began to rise when Ren practically froze on the spot when he saw Eiichi in the airport.

Ai had decided to be relatively hands off with the operation he’d assigned the Hyugas, but he was still notified of all their updates and the people they’d caught. Turns out when they were given the right information concerning this situation, it was fairly easy to bring down the entire network. The news had been huge in Japan and worldwide for months now as several politicians, celebrities, and famous people were named and exposed for their part in this human trafficking and pedophilic sex ring.

Ai wondered if Eiichi was one who’d managed to go under the radar. Due to everything that's gone down, Ai made it a point to run background checks on everyone close to him. The only mildly concerning thing he dug up on Eiichi was that he was childhood friends with Kiryuin and they were still in contact, but otherwise there was nothing more.

However before Ai’s mind could run wild with theories, Ren told Camus and him that Eiichi was the star of the pudding story. He was determined it was Eiichi too because there was no way he’d forget someone as attractive as him and well... no one else said _ii._ Camus couldn’t help laughing as Ai was visualizing the scene of those two rolling around and making out in a bathtub full of pudding. 

Not the worst thing he’d imagined...

Fortunately they’d concluded this happened before Eiichi and Shion started dating and aside from the clearly awkward ‘first’ introduction between the two, things went well. Ai of course had to ask if Ren had been with anyone else in their little friend group and Ren was relieved to say that he definitely hadn’t, although he did learn that Otoya and he shared a few mutual friends through university. 

Masato technically didn’t bring anyone, but Haruka was able to escape the duties of the professor to finally spend free time with her boyfriend. Ai had no idea that they’d even liked each other, but according to Ren, he’d helped nudge his old friend in the right direction. After all this time apart and their rocky reunion, Ai was personally pleased that Ren and Masato were able to resume their formerly lost friendship.

Masato had been instrumental in helping Ren get back into contact with his brothers as well, although it took a couple months of thinking on Ren’s side to finally go through with it. Ai remembers just how nervous Ren was then and with Camus back in Germany during that time, there was only so much support he could give. Ren rejected Ai’s offer of going with him when they met up and it was admittedly an agonizing wait for him to hear back from his boyfriend.

Ren came back late that evening to the apartment looking exhausted, but equally as thrilled. He’d gotten to meet his nephews and nieces, as well as visited his mother’s grave again after so long. Ai was relieved that everything went well and was content to listen to Ren tell him all about his day.

Once their party had formed in the lobby, they all went to the hotel casino together and this was Ai’s first time participating in gambling wasn’t virtual. He didn’t really care what Otoya and Shion got up to as long as they didn’t get into too much trouble. Camus wanted to do poker while Ren wanted to go to the roulette tables and Ai was eyeing the slot machines. 

Three rock, paper, scissors rounds later and roulette won.

Their relationship hadn’t felt quite complete until Camus finally permanently moved to Japan just after the new year. They’d decided on a cozy home in a small, oceanside town since Ren wanted to live near the beach and Ai always had a fascination with the ocean. 

There was one important issue Ai needed to get settled before they moved and that was with the company. He knew that leaving them wouldn’t be as easy as the professor claimed it’d be and he’d gathered enough ammunition against the board members that if they were bold enough to threaten him, he’d release every single one of their secrets.

His friends were on standby as he called the meeting and laid out his terms, all he wanted was clean departure. They could keep all of the programs and software he’d made, he didn’t care what they did with it as long as they left his loved ones and himself alone. 

Ai expected some level of pushback, but they were surprisingly willing to let him go. He didn’t even have time to show off his powerpoint as to what’d happen if they refused. It all seemed... too easy, but perhaps Ai was thinking too hard about this. 

Nonetheless, it’d been four months since he’d left and there were no signs of the company coming for him. The professor still filled him in on everything going on there whether he wanted to know or not and they seemed to be functioning well enough without him there. The only time they’d reached out to him was for this convention as they were going to show the world their brand new line of business and consumer service androids.

The professor wanted Ai up on stage to show just how far technology has evolved and the potential it could lead to in the future. They were the first company to go public with this and all eyes were on them, meaning Ai had gone from being an unknown to a super star overnight. Ren had the time of his life reading back the endless thirsty tweets for Ai because people were seriously into this cute robot exterminating them, or something.

Of course there was the fierce debate on if society was ready for this and what would happen if the androids rose up and demanded their rights, but Ai didn’t really care about all that discourse. He was ready to disappear from the limelight after returning back home and going back to his usual routine with his boyfriends. All he had to worry about was making sure his business with his friends stayed afloat and making sure Ren and Camus were happy.

Ren dabbled in several things just to keep himself busy as he learned if he sat idle for too long, those intrusive thoughts would swarm his mind. He put his expensive degree to work as he dealt with the financial side of Ai’s business while working on music and taking any volunteer work when the opportunity arose. Ren didn’t completely cut himself off from his past work as he stayed in contact with the friends he’d made there and went out of his way to help other sex workers so they’d avoid potentially being exploited. 

Camus had been a full time dom and tended to travel once or twice a month outside of the country for his work. He only streamed when the sub requested him to and never from their own home. Despite the decrease in streams, his popularity and income still held steady with his loyal fanbase and he seemed all too content with his current occupation.

Ai slightly frowned as the bet they’d made on the table lost, but the couple right next to them was jumping with joy. Or rather, one of them was _extremely_ happy with their win and was practically begging his partner for them to go another round. The traditionally dressed brunette said no and began gathering their stack of chips while the other man was damn near pleading with him.

Everyone else at the table seemed to be getting a kick out of their show, including Ai himself. The brunette then leaned into the beggar’s ear to whisper something and whatever it was sure changed his tune right then. He was fast to grab the rest of their chips and happily followed him away from the table.

Humans are indeed... interesting creatures.

Ai wasn’t sure just how long they’d stay at the casino or what the rest of this evening would bring, but he knew with Ren and Camus there’d only be good memories to be had. There were still so many things in this world Ai wanted to try, wanted to travel to, wanted to experience with them and as long as they were together, nothing could damper their spirits. 

And all it took was a single message.

~

_Nocturnal >>> ↑☆Spark☆↓ _

Nocturnal: Did you succeed in your heist?

Anubis: no 😭

Osiris: security was too tight

And I was

Too drunk

Anubis: gfkdljldfg

Same tho.

Nocturnal: At least you tried.

Anubis: next time!!!

Swan: Maybe you should’ve planned ahead.

Anubis: u no wut 🤔

That’s a great idea

How about you book our next trip to Vegas?

Osiris: has to be a few months out

They probably caught someone trying to break in

Anubis: mmm true, they dunno it was you tho!!

Osiris: duh 🙄

Swan: ...

Nocturnal: 🤭

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuge thank you to everyone who stuck around to the end 💜 whether you were here from the beginning, discovered this fic somewhere in the middle, or found it a year from now, I appreciate you all so much! This story turned out much longer than I originally expected and deviated from several outlines, but I still accomplished my goal in the end. I wanted to make something will all of my favorite tropes shoved in -and- for it to be compelling as well. 
> 
> I struggled a bit after chapter 4 because I was unsure of the direction I wanted to go in + I really wanted to make sure that Ren, Camus, and Ai made their individual impacts in the story line. Camus in particular since he was the most normal of the three, but I'm happy with how he went 💙 I feel that there's definitely more I could've expanded on with more time (especially the tangled web that is Ren's past), but for now the boys just deserve to be happy together. 
> 
> If there's any questions or clarifications you want, feel free to ask in the comments! Also yes, that's a gendice ref at the end 😉 
> 
> See y'all in two weeks for kinktober 🤪🍆💦 ~~ban me from this website~~
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
